Instincts maternels
by Daphn
Summary: Au Pays Imaginaire, la plupart des gens se perdent eux-mêmes.. Mais ne serait-ce pas aussi le lieu idéal pour guérir d'anciennes blessures ? Alors qu'ils sont à la recherche d'Henry ; Emma, Blanche, Regina, Charmant et Crochet doivent cohabiter et surmonter leurs rancœurs pour espérer survivre... Suite de l'épisode 3x02, basée sur les relations Regina/Snow, Snow/Emma et Emma/Regina
1. Chapitre 1 : L'orpheline

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Ceci est ma toute première fic donc, s'il vous plait, soyez indulgents et n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis pour progresser ! :)**

 **Cette fic est basée sur les relations maternelles, un des piliers de la série, évidemment celle entre Snow et Emma, mais aussi entre Regina et Snow... sans parler d'un potentiel développement de la relation Emma-Regina !**

 **L'action se passe juste après l'épisode 3x02 L'Orpheline, les personnages sont donc toujours bloqués à Neverland et essayent de cohabiter tant bien que mal pour retrouver Henry.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : L'orpheline**

 _Le Pays Imaginaire_

\- T'as besoin de faire une pause ?

\- Non, ça va.

\- Par cette chaleur, il vaut mieux se ménager tu ne crois pas ?

\- Ah ! Alors c'est toi qui a besoin d'une pause ? Est-ce que David Nolan se laisserait un peu aller ?

\- Tu trouves que j'ai l'air de me laisser aller ?

Regina serra les poings, renonçant à la tentation de changer Blanche et son Prince en escargots pour ne plus avoir à supporter leurs insupportables et insipides conversations. Quoique, même changés en mollusques, ils seraient peut-être encore capables de lui baver leur amour niaiseux à la figure.

\- Bon, c'est encore loin ? Grogna-t-elle en écartant impatiemment une feuille de palmier d'un revers de main.

Emma, les yeux rivés sur la carte magique offerte par Peter Pan, se contenta de grommeler une réponse inaudible, alors que le camp de leur ennemi venait une nouvelle fois de changer de place, se matérialisant à l'autre bout de l'île.

\- Peter déplace le campement, il se joue de nous, commenta Crochet en étudiant la carte par-dessus l'épaule d'Emma.

De son crochet, il tapota le nouvel emplacement du camp de Peter.

\- Il est beaucoup trop au Nord pour qu'on puisse espérer y arriver avant la tombée de la nuit. Nous devrions camper ici, ajouta-t-il d'un ton presque léger.

Regina le fusilla du regard et arracha la carte des mains d'Emma.

\- Faites-moi voir. C'est ridicule, gronda-t-elle après avoir étudié la croix indiquant le camp, les sourcils froncés. Je pourrais nous transporter à proximité en un claquement de doigts.

\- Et risquer d'apparaitre au milieu d'une forêt de plantes poisons ? Une simple égratignure d'une épine de l'Ombrêve et c'en est fini de vous, Votre Majesté, rétorqua Crochet d'une voix soudain plus grave.

Personne ne trouva rien à redire. David se trémoussa légèrement, portant furtivement une main à son flanc. Néanmoins, les autres semblaient tous trop plongés dans leurs propres pensées pour apercevoir sa gêne.

\- Eh bien soit, campons ici, finit par déclarer Mary-Margaret avec un léger soupir.

Regina lui lança un regard torve mais se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air maussade et d'aller s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre, à l'autre bout de la clairière dans laquelle ils venaient de déboucher.

Mary-Margaret l'observa avec une étrange expression, mi-agacée, mi-compatissante. Néanmoins, alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour tenter d'apaiser sa belle-mère, elle la referma en voyant Emma s'approcher d'elle, et s'efforça de retrouver l'expression sereine qu'elle essayait de conserver depuis leur départ. Regina pouvait attendre. Emma non.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Nous allons le retrouver. Il nous faut juste un peu de repos, murmura-t-elle d'un ton apaisant en posant une main sur le bras d'Emma.

Cette dernière se força à lui sourire en retour, bien qu'elle ressentît presque aussitôt une envie irrépressible de retirer son bras. Les mots prononcés par Peter la veille lui revinrent alors en mémoire.

 _Tu n'as pas pardonné à tes parents de t'avoir abandonnée. Ne le nie pas, c'est la vérité. Ça tombe bien, tu pourras comprendre Henry quand tu le retrouveras._

Serrant les mâchoires, Emma se dégagea doucement de l'emprise de Mary-Margaret et, sans répondre, s'éloigna à son tour, ressentant à présent la nécessité urgente de s'éloigner de son ancienne colocataire, de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elles.

Une bouffée de panique et de rage incontrôlable semblait s'être emparée d'elle, alors qu'elle courrait presque à présent pour aller se réfugier dans les ténèbres sous les grands arbres tropicaux, à l'orée de la clairière.

De loin, elle entendait David et Crochet s'invectiver tandis qu'ils montaient le camp - enfin les trois tentes rudimentaires qui leur servait de camp, elle apercevait la silhouette rigide de Regina, adossée à un bananier, les traits durs et fermés par la colère, la frustration et l'angoisse.

Cette même angoisse torturait Emma depuis qu'ils avaient mis le pied sur cette île maudite, mais plus encore, depuis la veille, depuis que Peter lui avait parlé d'Henry.

 _Lui non plus ne t'a pas pardonné._

Ce pouvait-il que Pan ait dit la vérité ? Non, Henry l'avait pardonnée depuis longtemps, il lui avait dit dès qu'elle était arrivée à Storybrooke, alors que la ville était encore sous la malédiction. Peter Pan ne cherchait qu'à lui troubler l'esprit, qu'à la torturer et la faire échouer dans sa quête pour sauver Henry. Il lui avait mentit, c'était évident. Et pourtant…

Un léger bruissement de feuille fit sursauter Emma qui se retourna brusquement, une main sur la poignée de la petite épée de Neal. Avec un soupir de soulagement teinté d'agacement, elle rengaina son arme en constatant qu'il s'agissait simplement de Mary-Margaret, qui l'avait manifestement suivie jusque dans les sous-bois.

\- Emma, tu ne dois pas t'éloigner, la forêt n'est pas sûre…, souffla-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Elle avait encore son arc à la main et tout en elle semblait débordé de détermination et d'instinct protecteur. Elle n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec la douce et timide institutrice qu'Emma avait eu pour amie. Ce qui, dans le cas présent, ne fit qu'augmenter son malaise et son désir de fuir la présence de sa mère.

\- Je… j'avais besoin… d'air frais, marmonna-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

Mary-Margaret soupira et se rapprocha un peu plus près, trop près au goût d'Emma.

\- Emma, s'il-te-plait… ne me fuit pas. Depuis que tu as résolu l'énigme de la carte, tu es distante et… et je sais que tu nous en veux encore pour tout ça mais…

\- Non. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as fait que qu'il fallait. Maintenant, laisse-moi. S'il te plait.

La voix d'Emma était plus froide et tranchante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Bien sûr qu'elle en voulait encore à Mary-Margaret, à _Blanche-Neige_ , pour l'avoir abandonnée toute seule dans un monde hostile et cruel. Et elle se détestait pour cela. Car malgré tous les arguments objectifs, les raisons nobles et l'amour qui avaient guidé la décision de ses parents, elle ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle avait grandie aux côtés de Blanche et Charmant. Et donc, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur en vouloir, alors même qu'ils n'avaient voulu que son propre bien. Ils avaient tout abandonné pour elle et elle continuait à les blâmer. Comment alors, Henry aurait-il pu lui pardonner à elle de l'avoir abandonné à son tour ?

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Mary-Margaret avança encore un peu et doucement, effleura la joue de sa fille, la forçant à lever les yeux vers elle.

\- Henry ne t'en veut pas, Emma. Il ne t'en a jamais voulu.

Sursautant à son contact, Emma recula de quelques pas, les dents et les poings serrés.

\- Ah vraiment ? Et comment tu peux le savoir, hein ? Depuis quand tu connais quoi que ce soit au sentiment d'abandon ?

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du dire cela, surtout lorsqu'elle vit les grands yeux verts de Mary-Margaret se remplir de larmes. Cependant, son sentiment de culpabilité était étouffé par celui de sa colère grandissante, mêlée à la frustration et la peur de ne pas pouvoir agir, d'être coincée ici, de n'être qu'une _Orpheline_.

Mary-Margaret bâtit des paupières et sembla faire un effort surhumain pour conserver un visage impassible, même si ses mains tremblaient, serrant convulsivement son arc.

\- Crois le ou non, Emma, mais nous avons beaucoup plus en commun que tu ne le penses. Et pas seulement parce que je suis ta mère. Ce n'est pas parce que nous n'avons pas grandi dans le même monde que ma vie a été plus facile que la tienne. Je comprends ce que tu ressens en ce moment, crois-moi.

La mâchoire d'Emma se contracta. Elle aurait voulu faire réagir la femme qui lui faisait face, lui montrer l'étendue de sa souffrance, obtenir d'elle le réconfort dont elle avait besoin… mais qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter, pas de la part de celle qui aurait dû être là ces vingt-huit dernières années, celle dont la vie n'avait été que la douce existence d'une petite princesse gâtée dans un palais au beau milieu d'un royaume peuplé de fées et de licornes. Non décidément, elles n'avaient rien en commun. Et étrangement, ce constat lui fit mal.

\- Oh, mais je n'en doute pas, _Blanche Neige_ , répliqua-t-elle finalement d'un ton cinglant, avant de s'éloigner, s'enfonçant plus en avant dans les limbes de l'obscurité des arbres.

* * *

Regina observait d'un air maussade les deux idiots qui se dépêtraient des cordes censées attacher les tentes avec une inefficacité navrante. Elle aurait pu les aider, régler leurs petits soucis de bricolages en une demi-seconde et un claquement de doigt. Mais elle ne le voulait pas.

Après tout, elle n'était là que pour Henry. C'était uniquement pour lui qu'elle consentait à cohabiter avec les Charmant et le pirate manchot qui avait aidé Greg et Tamara à la capturer. Et ce n'était pas parce que Blanche et son berger l'avaient sauvée des griffes d'Owen qu'elle devait se montrer aimable avec eux. Cela ne signifiait rien. Trop de choses s'étaient passées entre elle et Blanche Neige pour que sa belle-fille représente un jour autre chose qu'une insupportable gamine à ses yeux.

* * *

Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent le long des joues de Blanche Neige. Elle finit par les essuyer rageusement. Sa propre fille la rejetait, parce qu'elle lui en voulait encore, certes, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'elle ne la connaissait pas, parce qu'elle la prenait pour une gentille petite princesse naïve, incapable de comprendre la détresse de son cœur. Une petite princesse qui n'avait connue que des jours heureux avant d'être envoyée dans un monde cruel par la malédiction… _Si seulement elle savait_.

* * *

 _La Forêt Enchantée, Trente cinq ans plus tôt_

Le son des vertèbres brisées se répercuta en écho au travers de la large Salle du Trône alors que le corps du garde noir s'affalait à ses pieds.

Ivre de rage, elle se tourna vers le deuxième homme, qui continuait de fixer le corps sans vie de son compagnon avec une expression de pure terreur sur le visage.

\- Je… Votre Majesté… Pitié…

\- Cesse tes jérémiades et parle ! Qui a osé ? Qui ?

Le regard venimeux de la Méchante Reine lui coupa le souffle et il tomba à ses pieds, tremblant. Celle-ci poussa un grondement rageur et, d'un simple geste de la main, l'envoya voler au travers de la pièce. Il heurta le mur du fond dans un craquement sinistre et s'effondra lourdement au sol.

\- Qui ? Dis-moi qui a osé contrecarrer mes ordres ? Qui a fait libérer ces vermines de mes cachots ? Quel capitaine a été assez fou pour penser qu'il pouvait me désobéir ?

Les hurlements de colère de la Reine se firent plus pressants et hargneux, alors qu'elle traversait la salle d'un pas furibond pour venir se retrouver face au malheureux soldat qu'elle fit se redresser d'un mouvement de tête. La fureur la faisait littéralement trembler, elle semblait à deux doigts de perdre totalement le contrôle et de laisser la magie qui bouillonnait dans ses veines se déverser en flots meurtriers.

\- PARLE STANLEY !

Elle referma sa main autour du coup gracile de l'homme qui se mit à suffoquer mais parvint à articuler :

\- Pas… un capitaine… s'il vous plaît… pas…

\- Ah non ? Qui alors ? QUI ?

Elle hurlait presque, son souffle à quelques centimètres du visage tremblant.

\- La… la… princesse… c'est… Blanche-N…

Elle ne remarqua qu'elle l'avait tué que lorsqu'elle sentit l'absence de pouls sous ses doigts. Elle lâcha le cadavre qui s'effondra à ses pieds mais elle le remarqua à peine.

Un voile rouge de haine pure venait de tomber devant ses yeux.

La princesse. Blanche-Neige. Toujours Blanche-Neige.

Sa rage si longtemps contenue explosa soudain et une vague de magie meurtrière sembla soudain émaner d'elle, tuant tout être vivant dans un rayon de trente mètres. Ce qui comprenait quelques fourmis et deux autres gardes.

Mais peu lui importait. Pour l'instant la seule chose qui comptait c'était Blanche… cette maudite garce qui, non contente d'avoir ruiné sa vie, s'acharnait à présent à saper son autorité. Mais cela n'allait pas durer. Oh non, elle allait bientôt payer pour ça. Le payer très cher.

\- Faites venir la princesse ici. Tout de suite, hurla-t-elle au seul garde qui avait été suffisamment malin pour courir se mettre à l'abris à l'autre bout de l'immense Salle. Et qui se fit une joie de déguerpir.

* * *

\- Vous vouliez me voir, Regina ?

Entendre cette voix si dégoulinante de douceur et de faux bons sentiments ne fit que raviver la rage encore récente de la Reine. Ses yeux se plissèrent en deux fentes haineuses alors qu'elle se tournait vers sa belle-fille.

\- En effet, parvint-elle à gronder dans un sifflement. Et j'imagine que vous ne savez pas pourquoi ?

Elle s'efforçait de rester calme, ou du moins de ne pas trop se laisser emporter par sa colère bouillonnante. Bien qu'elle aurait volontiers également brisé le coup de la jeune fille en face d'elle, Blanche Neige ne méritait pas une mort si rapide. En outre, la Reine ne pouvait pas l'assassiner de sa main, devant témoins. Pas question d'en faire une martyre.

Blanche eut un léger mouvement de recul en apercevant l'expression de Regina, dont tout, depuis le visage déformé par la rage jusqu'aux jointures livides de ses poings serrés, semblait clairement annoncer une crise de colère qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Jamais encore Blanche n'avait vu sa belle-mère perdre à ce point le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle ne s'énervait jamais, ne criait jamais et, bien qu'elle parut plus froide et distante ces derniers temps, elle ne lui avait encore jamais parlé de cette manière.

\- Je dois admettre que non, Regina… Mais je ferai tout mon possible pour vous aider, si vous acceptez de me dire ce qui ne va pas…

La jeune fille lui lança un regard d'incompréhension innocente et esquissa un demi-sourire encourageant, comme pour l'inciter à lui faire confiance.

Ce fut cette pensée qui fit perdre à la Reine le peu de contenance qui lui restait.

\- Ce qui ne va pas ? Vous osez… Ce qui ne va pas ? Vous me défiez, vous piétinez mon autorité et mon titre, et vous osez me demander ce qui ne va pas ? Vous n'êtes qu'une… qu'une…

Ne trouvant visiblement pas de mots assez forts pour qualifier Blanche Neige, la Reine se contenta de combler la distance qui restait entre elles dans un mouvement de cape rageur et de saisir durement le poignet de sa belle-fille tétanisée.

\- Pour qui vous prenez-vous, Blanche ? Vous et vos petits discours écœurants de niaiserie, vous pensez sérieusement pouvoir outrepasser mon autorité, me détrôner ? Vous vous trompez lourdement. Je suis la reine et depuis la mort du roi, je règne en maître ici, est-ce clair ?

Sa voix ayant augmentée à chaque syllabe, elle lui avait presque hurlé les derniers mots et ne put retenir un sourire malveillant en voyant les yeux de la princesse se remplir de larmes.

Si Blanche était restée pétrifiée d'horreur devant ce déversement si soudain de hargne, le rappel de la mort de son père, survenue trois semaines plus tôt, la sortit de sa transe et les larmes commencèrent à affluer.

\- Que me reprochez-vous ? Souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque, les yeux rivés sur les pupilles haineuses de la Reine.

\- Ce que… Je vous reproche d'avoir fait libérer les misérables paysans qui pourrissaient dans mes geôles ! Éructa-t-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de la frêle et douce créature en face d'elle.

\- Mais… Je…, Blanche s'arrêta et la fixa, interloquée. Je… je pensais que c'était une erreur, que…

\- Une erreur ? Gronda la Reine en resserrant son emprise sur le poignet de Blanche, qu'elle emprisonnait toujours.

\- Oui je… écoutez, le Capitaine Rivers m'a dit que vous aviez ordonné qu'ils soient condamnés à la prison à vie parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas payer les taxes… mais je lui ai dit que c'était une erreur, que vous ne ferriez jamais quelque chose d'aussi cruel et que…

La Reine ne la laissa pas achever. Elle lui lâcha le poignet et, de toutes ses forces, elle la gifla violemment, si fort que Blanche Neige fut projetée à terre.

La jeune fille eut tout juste le temps d'effleurer sa pommette écorchée par la bague de la Reine que cette dernière la relevait de force en la tirant par le bras.

\- Qui êtes-vous donc pour oser juger le bien fondé de mes ordres ? PERSONNE NE PEUT LES REMETTRE EN CAUSE, VOUS MOINS QUE LES AUTRES ! JE SUIS LA REINE !

La colère qu'elle emmagasinait depuis des années contre cette fille avait enfin trouvé un moyen de s'exprimer et se déversait à présent au travers de ses cris, alors qu'elle secouait la jeune princesse comme un prunier.

Cette dernière paraissait trop choquée pour prononcer le moindre mot ou se défendre contre la hargne de sa belle-mère ou les ongles qui lui entraient dans la chair du bras. Elle se contentait de lancer des regards épouvantés à la Reine, qui semblait soudain être devenue folle.

Celle-ci paru prendre le silence de sa belle-fille comme une preuve qu'elle refusait de la reconnaître comme la reine toute puissante qu'elle était. Serrant le bras de Blanche plus fort, elle ne s'arrêta qu'en l'entendant gémir de douleur.

\- Que vous le vouliez ou non, je suis celle qui décide à présent. Et vous, vous n'êtes rien, Blanche, rien de plus qu'un sujet qui doit ployer le genou devant moi.

Son regard se fit si noir et mauvais que Blanche laissa échapper un autre gémissement, de peur cette fois.

\- Regina… mais que vous arrive-t-il ? Trouva-t-elle la force de murmurer, les larmes coulant à présent sur ses joues.

\- C'EST VOTRE MAJESTE ! Montrez-moi le respect qui m'est dû ! Hurla la Reine en repoussant brutalement Blanche qui vacilla sous le choc. Je devrais vous traiter comme n'importe quel autre de mes misérables sujets… Savez-vous quelle est la peine pour désobéissance à la Souveraine ? La mort par pendaison, ma chère. Le sort qu'aurait connu n'importe quel Capitaine qui aurait agi comme vous venez de le faire.

Sa voix était à présent claire et tranchante, une fureur froide ayant remplacé la rage aveugle. La fureur mais aussi la joie cruelle que la Reine ressentait à chaque fois que son désir de vengeance prenait le dessus. Et même si Blanche ne mourrait pas aujourd'hui, la Reine allait faire en sorte qu'elle souffre.

Elle s'avança vers Blanche dont le teint était cadavérique et dont les lèvres tremblaient.

\- Néanmoins, par grandeur d'âme et par… respect pour votre défunt père, je ne vous ferai pas exécuter.

Elle était si proche de sa proie à présent qu'elle pouvait sentir plus qu'elle ne voyait les tremblements qui parcouraient le corps tétanisé de sa belle-fille. Sa fin n'était pas encore arrivée… mais la Reine avait la certitude de pouvoir tirer une grande satisfaction personnelle de ce qui allait suivre… et qui allait apaiser sa soif de vengeance… pour l'instant.

Avec un rictus mauvais, la Reine effleura d'un long doigt fin la joue baignée de larmes et croisa le regard peiné et terrifié de Blanche. Elle le soutint quelques secondes de ses yeux froids et malveillants avant de se tourner vers la Grande Porte où deux gardes étaient postés et observaient la scène, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

\- Sergent Turner, faites réunir les habitants et la garnison sur la Grande Place. Puis menez-y la princesse. Et faites-lui donner trente coups de fouet.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que le début vous plaît, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos avis ! Ce site est une super opportunité pour moi de savoir ce que les autres pensent des petites histoires que j'écris parfois :)**

 **A la semaine prochaine ;)**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Rancœur

**Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire, et merci aussi pour vos reviews, j'espère que la suite va vous plaire !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Rancœur**

Emma ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle marchait. Et pour être honnête, elle s'en fichait. Marcher permettait d'apaiser quelque peu sa colère et son angoisse… du moins provisoirement.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment les autres pouvaient simplement monter le camp et s'endormir, sans continuer à chercher Henri, de le faire jusqu'à l'épuisement… A la pensée de ce que Peter Pan était capable de lui faire subir, Emma accéléra le pas, une sueur froide coulant le long de ses omoplates.

Mais, sans parler de la peur qu'elle éprouvait pour son fils, la Sauveuse ne parvenait pas non plus à calmer sa rancœur et sa colère. En réalité, elle ne savait plus très bien pourquoi elle était dans cet état. Disons qu'elle savait à qui elle en voulait – Blanche-Neige et son Prince, et elle savait aussi qu'elle leur en voulait d'être toujours si exaspérants d'optimisme et de naïveté alors qu'ils ne vivaient plus dans la Forêt Enchantée mais dans un monde bien plus réel et cruel… Mais Emma sentait que cette colère avait quelque chose d'irrationnel. De puéril presque. Elle en voulait à ses parents d'être différents d'elle, de ne pas pouvoir comprendre ses souffrances.

Avec un soupir, elle s'arrêta soudain, fermant les yeux. Au final, elle s'en voulait à elle-même de gaspiller son temps et son énergie pour ces idioties alors qu'elle aurait dû les consacrer pleinement à la recherche d'Henri.

Henri.

Etouffant un sanglot sourd, Emma s'adossa à un arbre, submergée par une terreur dévorante, celle de ne pas le retrouver. _J'ai déjà perdu Neal, je ne peux pas le perdre lui aussi…_

\- Miss Swan ?

Emma sursauta violemment et, pour la deuxième fois ce soir, elle brandit l'épée de Neal en se maudissant de s'être laisser surprendre. Mais ce n'était que Regina. Fronçant les sourcils, Emma dut admettre qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment s'il s'agissait d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Finit-elle par demander en scrutant l'expression indéchiffrable du Maire de Storybrooke.

Celle-ci plissa légèrement les yeux, manifestement agacée par le ton brusque d'Emma, mais elle finit par lui décrocher un sourire ironique, dépourvu de joie.

\- La même chose que vous, je suppose. Parcourir la forêt en espérant que cette activité aussi futile que stupide me permettra de supporter un peu mieux le fait que je sois de ce côté-ci de l'Ile, alors que Pan retient mon fils prisonnier à l'opposé de l'endroit où vos parents ont établi leur _campement_.

Elle prononça le dernier mot avec un suprême dédain, reniflant avec mépris.

Etrangement, ce mépris n'atteignit pas Emma le moins du monde et elle continua d'observer Regina, avec un mélange d'étonnement et de méfiance.

\- La forêt est grande, nota-t-elle finalement. Pourquoi me suivez-vous ?

L'ex Méchante Reine se contenta d'hausser les épaules, ses lèvres s'étirant en une moue, mi-amusée, mi-agacée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Vous êtes bien trop précieuse pour que je vous laisse jouer les aventurières en plein milieu d'une jungle hostile où votre espérance de vie ne dépasserait pas les vingt minutes. Même votre père avec sa grande épée et son QI de bigorneau ne s'y risquerait pas.

Voyant qu'Emma ne relevait pas l'insulte, Regina fronça légèrement les sourcils avant d'ajouter :

\- Vous êtes la seule à avoir pu résoudre l'énigme de Pan concernant la carte, vos pouvoirs sont plus forts que vous ne le pensez et je compte bien en tirer profit pour m'aider à retrouver Henri.

En temps normal, Emma lui aurait dit d'aller se faire voir, qu'elle n'était pas qu'un pion dont les capacités devaient servir les dessins de la Méchante Reine… mais aujourd'hui, il s'agissait d'Henri. Et même si Emma n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de n'être qu'une arme entre les mains de la mère adoptive de son fils, elle devait bien admettre qu'il leur fallait unir leurs forces pour le retrouver. Et ces forces impliquaient la Magie.

\- Très bien. Mais dans ce cas-là, je veux apprendre. Apprenez-moi la Magie. Je veux savoir la contrôler.

Les yeux de Regina se plissèrent et Emma ne sut dire si son expression exprimait une certaine exultation ou au contraire, de la réticence. La Reine semblait la jauger du regard.

\- Je dois avouer que c'était mon intention de départ… mais pas ce soir. Même si cela me coûte de le dire, votre _maman_ a raison, nous avons tous besoin de repos.

Emma s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais, au même moment, un cri strident retentit dans le lointain, provenant précisément de la direction du campement des Charmant.

\- Qu'est ce qui…

La question d'Emma fut noyée sous une avalanche de cris de guerre et de bruits de lutte, dont les échos semblaient se répandre dans toute la forêt.

\- Ces idiots se font attaquer ! S'écria Regina.

Elle fit volte-face et, une boule de feu se matérialisant dans chaque paume, elle se précipita vers l'origine du raffut, apparemment décidée à en découdre, Emma sur les talons.

* * *

Blanche ne s'était pas attendue à devoir de nouveau en découdre avec les hommes de Peter Pan. Enfin, plutôt les _garçons_ , corrigea-t-elle mentalement alors qu'une de ses flèches clouait le bas de la cape d'un adolescent d'à peine quatorze ans au tronc de l'arbre derrière lui. Le garçon, coupé dans son élan, s'étala de tout son long au pied du bananier.

Les bruits d'épées s'entrechoquant derrière elle et les jurons ininterrompus de Crochet sur sa gauche la rassurèrent quant à l'état de ses deux compagnons. Au moins, ils étaient encore vivants. Même si ce n'était sûrement plus pour très longtemps. Leurs ennemis étaient trop nombreux pour qu'ils puissent espérer avoir le dessus.

Un Enfant Perdu aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, certainement l'un des plus jeunes, s'élança vers elle, une longue dague à la main. Blanche hésita l'espace d'une seconde, son instinct refusant de voir un potentiel ennemi mortel dans ce petit garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans. Cette hésitation faillit lui être fatale car l'enfant en profita pour franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, le poing serré sur sa dague, prêt à frapper Blanche-Neige au niveau de son flanc droit.

Au même instant, une puissante déflagration retentit et Blanche et l'enfant furent projetés chacun dans une direction opposée. Le garçon s'effondra sur le sol et déguerpit dans un glapissement apeuré, visiblement terrifié à l'idée que son adversaire puisse recourir à la Magie.

Blanche Neige, qui tentait elle aussi de se redresser après sa chute violente, se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Regina, dont le bras était toujours levé et pointé dans sa direction. Elle l'abaissa néanmoins sans un regard pour sa belle-fille et reporta son attention sur le combat, tandis qu'Emma surgissait de derrière un bosquet d'arbres avec un cri furieux.

La suite fut assez confuse mais pas assez pour empêcher Blanche de noter que l'apparition d'une adepte de la Magie avait considérablement ébranlé la détermination des Enfants Perdus qui semblaient à présent sur le point de battre en retraite. Ce qu'ils firent lorsque celui qui paraissait être leur chef jaillit soudain d'une des tentes du campement, en émettant un étrange son qui devait être le signal de replis. En quelques secondes, ils avaient déguerpi, aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Blanche constata que les quatre autres semblaient indemnes. Ils allaient peut-être enfin avoir un peu de répit. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle espérait juste avant de voir Emma bondir hors de sa tente avec un grondement furieux.

\- La carte ! Elle n'est plus là ! Ils l'ont volée !

\- QUOI ?

Regina se précipita vers la tente et, poussant Emma sans ménagement, elle entreprit d'en fouiller chaque recoin, avec une sorte de désespoir rageur. Finalement, elle ressortit à son tour de la tente, ses yeux lançant des éclairs menaçants se posèrent sur Emma.

\- Comment avez-vous été assez stupide pour laisser notre seul moyen de localiser Henri sans aucune protection ? Pourquoi ne l'aviez-vous pas sur vous ? Quel genre de maladie congénitale vous ont transmis vos parents pour que vous fassiez preuve d'un crétinisme aussi avancé ?

Sa rage était telle que des étincelles crépitaient au bout de ses doigts.

\- Hey ! Ne parlez pas à ma fille sur ce…

Mais David ne pu achever sa phrase. Emma, dont le teint était successivement passé du rouge au blanc livide, lui saisit la main et la pressa doucement.

\- C'est bon, David. Elle a raison… je… je pensais que Peter voulait qu'on ait cette carte… donc qu'elle ne risquait rien…

\- Peter Pan est imprévisible et a l'esprit encore plus tordu que Rumplestilskin ! Il veut vous embrouiller, vous perdre ! Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Gronda Regina, excédée.

\- Je pense qu'on a compris, Trésor, intervint Crochet pour la première fois. Le plus important à présent, c'est de retrouver cette carte.

\- Je suis d'accord avec le Pirate, acquiesça David, de mauvaise grâce.

Regina l'assassina du regard mais ne répliqua pas. Voyant qu'il avait subitement l'avantage, Crochet s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin, je pense pouvoir suivre leurs traces… Miss Swan devrait m'accompagner, un peu de magie ne serait pas de trop…

Emma n'était pas dupe mais elle sauta sur l'occasion. Elle avait besoin d'agir, maintenant. Elle ressentait la nécessité brûlante de réparer son erreur, d'effacer ce sentiment de honte cuisante.

\- Excellente idée, approuva-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Non, je ne pense pas que…, commença Blanche, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je veillerai sur elle, je vais avec eux, l'interrompit David en lui posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule.

Blanche le regarda d'un air suspicieux. Mais devant l'expression insistante de Charmant, elle capitula avec un soupir. Il semblait comprendre exactement ce que leur fille ressentait et paraissait décidé à l'aider à lutter contre sa culpabilité grandissante.

\- Très bien… mais soyez prudents…

Les recommandations de Blanche moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle les vit disparaître sous le couvert des arbres. Son appréhension se mua soudain en un profond malaise lorsqu'elle réalisa avec qui elle était censée garder le camp…

C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec Regina, depuis leur petite bagarre sur le Jolly Roger. Bagarre que Blanche avait commencée, soit dit en passant.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et se tourna à moitié vers sa belle-mère. Regina lui lança un regard noir, comme si elle la mettait au défi de prononcer le moindre mot, puis elle fit volte-face avec la très claire intention de ne pas s'imposer plus longtemps la compagnie de Blanche.

Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre, hésitante. Il y avait à peine trois jours, elle était décidée à abandonner Regina seule à Storybrooke alors qu'ils retourneraient tous dans la Forêt Enchantée… Puis Regina avait été capturée et torturée et c'était elle, Blanche, qui l'avait sauvée… Avant que sa belle-mère n'accepte de se sacrifier pour les sauver tous. Et puis, elles s'étaient de nouveau querellées, frappées… Leur relation pourrait-elle être un jour autre chose que des batailles continuelles, entrecoupées de brèves accalmies ? Pourtant…

\- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie tout à l'heure.

Sa voix était fluette, presque timide. Regina se raidit mais ne se retourna pas, le dos droit dans son blaser bleu.

\- Je visais le garçon, se sentit-elle obligée de répliquer d'un ton aigre.

\- Un enfant de sept ans ? Non, vous l'avez fait pour moi… n'est-ce pas ?

Blanche fit un pas hésitant vers Regina, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'elle attendait de cette conversation.

Sa belle-mère se retourna, lui lançant un regard menaçant.

\- J'ai agi par réflexe. Vous vous en plaignez ?

Et avant que Blanche ait eu l'occasion d'argumenter, Regina avait franchi les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et la fixait d'un air méprisant.

\- Et n'allez pas vous imaginer quoi que ce soit. Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour Henri. En aucun cas pour vous.

Blanche ne pensait pas qu'après toutes ces années, cette femme serait encore capable de la faire souffrir. Et avec de simples mots, cette fois. Néanmoins, la colère prit le dessus et elle se campa face à Regina, frémissante d'indignation.

\- Ah oui ? Eh bien figurez-vous que même si j'ai toutes les raisons de vouloir votre mort, moi je vous ai sauvé la vie parce que je pensais que vous pouviez changer, et aussi juste parce que vous êtes un être humain et que…

\- Un être humain à qui vous n'avez pourtant pas hésité à tuer la mère, cingla Regina, son regard venimeux posé sur la petite femme brune dont le visage rouge d'indignation n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

Blanche se mordit la lèvre et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais avec elles, il y avait aussi la rage, une colère noire contre Regina qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui rappeler les traits les plus sombres de son être.

\- Vous… vous avez tué mon père ! S'insurgea-t-elle finalement.

Regina éclata d'un rire sans joie.

\- Exact. Et votre mère est morte à cause des ambitions que ma mère nourrissait à mon égard. Sans parler de tous les loyaux sujets et gens bien que j'ai assassinés alors qu'ils vous soutenaient. Et sans compter toutes les tortures que je vous ai infligées, à vous et à votre famille… Je suis persuadée que vous vous rappelez de chacune d'entre elles. Si ça peut vous faire vous sentir mieux, dites vous que je méritais bien de perdre ma mère pour ça. Moi, c'est comme ça que je fais. Cela s'appelle la vengeance, ma chère.

Les mots de Regina eurent l'effet escompté. Blanche recula de quelques pas, vacillant comme si Regina l'avait frappée.

\- Non… je ne suis pas comme vous.

\- Sur ce point, nous sommes d'accord, répliqua sa belle-mère en lui jetant un dernier coup d'œil méprisant. Nous sommes l'exact opposé l'une de l'autre et je ne veux rien recevoir de votre part. Alors n'attendez rien de la mienne.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna, laissant Blanche Neige seule, les flammes du feu de camp se reflétant dans son regard vide.

* * *

 **Bon voilà, la mise en place est un peu longue mais n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'essaie de respecter aux mieux le caractère de chaque perso d'OUAT :)**

 **Et oui, il n'y a pas de flash-back dans ce chapitre, mais je compte bien relier très bientôt l'action actuelle à celui du chapitre précédent !**

 **A bientôt !**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Vérités contradictoires

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Voici la suite, un peu plus tôt que prévu, mais disons que j'avais hâte d'écrire ce chapitre !**

 **Merci encore pour vos lectures et vos messages, c'est vraiment hyper gentil et motivant !**

 **Bonne lecture,**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Vérités contradictoires**

La petite expédition ne revint qu'à l'aube. A leur mine déconfite, Regina comprit qu'ils étaient rentrés bredouilles. Pas de carte. Plus aucun moyen de localiser Henri.

Serrant les mâchoires, elle luta contre l'envie irrépressible de se jeter sur Emma et de lui tordre le coup. Ou, plus simplement, de lui lancer une boule de feu en pleine tête. Ces alternatives étaient aussi tentantes l'une que l'autre.

Pourtant, Regina se contenta de fermer les yeux, d'inspirer profondément, de prier pour garder son sang-froid, puis de finalement rouvrir les yeux et de fixer les nouveaux arrivants de son regard d'acier.

\- Ils se sont tout de suite dispersés quand ils nous ont entendus les poursuivre… On ne pouvait pas tous les pister… Crochet en a attrapé un, mais bien sûr il n'avait pas la carte…

Ecouter les explications sans queue ni tête du Prince Charmant faillit faire perdre à Regina son sang-froid mais elle pinça les lèvres et se contenta de les fusiller tous du regard.

Une bande d'incapables.

Et dire qu'elle était sensée retrouver Henri avec l'aide de ces demeurés…

Emma, le visage défait, s'approcha lentement d'elle, avançant une main hésitante.

\- Regina, je…

Le Maire de Storybrooke lui lança un regard torve et, pivotant sur ses talons, elle fit demi-tour et s'éloigna vers l'orée de la clairière, sans prêter attention à l'expression de reproche inscrite sur le visage de Blanche.

 _Tout est de sa faute, à elle aussi_ , songea Regina en écartant les branches basses devant elle d'un geste rageur. _Si Blanche n'avait pas existée, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé…_

 _Et Henri n'existerait pas non plus_ , acheva une petite voix ironique dans un coin de sa tête.

Grommelant des imprécations à voix basse, l'ex méchante reine se contenta de s'enfoncer plus profondément entre les feuillages, au cœur même de cette forêt si dangereuse, contre laquelle elle avait mis en garde Emma, la nuit précédente.

Enfin, elle n'était pas Emma. Elle, elle savait se servir de la Magie. Elle le savait même très bien. Mieux que n'importe qui ici.

\- Mieux que n'importe qui, vraiment ?

Son instinct n'avait perçu la présence de l'intru que trop tard. Ce qui était étrange, car elle avait d'ordinaire un instinct de protection presque infaillible.

Des flammes léchant ses paumes ouvertes, elle se retourna, prête à pulvériser celui qui avait osé la surprendre. Néanmoins, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à déverser la rage de sa Magie sur l'inconnu, elle suspendit son geste et l'observa avec stupéfaction, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Des yeux rieurs et un sourire presque angélique ressortait du visage de chérubin dont les traits enfantins étaient à jamais préservés de la morsure du temps. Vêtu de vert, il se fondait presque dans le paysage ambiant. Seul l'éclat inquiétant au fond de ses yeux également verts laissait présager qu'il était bien plus que ce qu'il semblait être.

Refermant la bouche, Regina se redressa dans une posture qu'elle espérait impressionnante et assurée.

\- Peter Pan. Depuis quand sais-tu lire dans les pensées des autres ?

Pan lui lança un regard pénétrant, un regard de félin, un regard millénaire.

\- Depuis que les autres expriment leurs pensées à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte, répondit-il d'une voix amusée, avec un léger rictus.

Regina serra les mâchoires. S'il voulait jouer au plus malin, c'est qu'il ne connaissait pas encore la Méchante Reine.

\- J'ai jeté des Sorts que tu ne pourrais même pas imaginer, mon garçon. A présent, dis-moi ce que tu fais ici, avant que je ne m'énerve.

Heureuse de constater qu'elle n'avait pas perdu le ton autoritaire et menaçant de la Méchante Reine, Regina s'accorda même un petit rictus et, pour faire bonne mesure, entrouvrit sa paume où une boule de feu commençait à se former.

\- Oh, cela j'en doute, répliqua poliment Peter Pan, sans se départir de son expression amusée.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les flammes au creux de la main de la Reine et, d'un léger mouvement de tête, il les fit disparaitre dans un nuage de vapeur.

Regina poussa une exclamation et recula d'un pas. Elle contempla sa paume, incrédule, puis se tourna vers le garçon, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Un mélange de colère et d'appréhension commençait à la gagner. Enfin, surtout de la colère.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici ? Où est mon fils ?

Un sourire illumina les traits de Peter Pan. Un sourire froid et calculateur, qui n'avait rien d'enfantin.

\- Ce que je fais ici ? Eh bien, disons que cette île m'appartient, vois-tu ? Je fais, en quelque sorte, le tour du propriétaire.

Il promena son regard sur les arbres et les rochers qui l'entourait, avec un air satisfait, avant de reporter son attention sur Regina.

\- Quant à ton fils… eh bien, il est ici, sur cette île. En ce qui concerne sa localisation exacte… disons qu'elle évolue. Quel dommage qu'Emma ait égaré cette carte, ajouta-t-il d'un air narquois.

\- Les Enfants perdus l'ont enlevé sur ton ordre ! C'est toi qui est derrière tout ça ! Pourquoi lui avoir donner un moyen de trouver Henri si c'est pour lui reprendre le lendemain ?... Si tu cherches à la rendre folle, ça ne marchera pas, gronda Regina avec une ferveur qui la surprit elle-même.

D'où lui venait cette soudaine foi en Emma ?

Peter émit un petit rire, aussi glacé que son sourire. Il y avait quelque chose de _féroce_ dans sa façon de rire.

\- La rendre folle ? Elle l'est déjà, comme vous tous d'ailleurs. Il faut être fou pour venir au Pays Imaginaire de son plein gré. Et si vous ne l'étiez pas en arrivant, l'île se chargera de vous le faire devenir sans mon aide.

Il y avait quelque chose de très dérangeant à écouter et observer parler cet _adolescent_ , dont les traits innocents contrastaient avec le sadisme et la cruauté de sa voix. Un ton que même la Méchante Reine n'aurait pu avoir. Un ton réellement machiavélique.

Voyant que Regina restait silencieuse, Peter pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et reprit, sur le ton de la conversation :

\- Peut-être ai-je donné cette carte à Emma pour qu'elle ait une véritable chance de retrouver Henri… ou peut-être ne lui ai-je donné que pour qu'elle découvre enfin ce qu'elle est vraiment… découvrir l'étendue des secrets enfouis en soi est le moyen le plus rapide d'accéder à la folie… car tant de vérités contradictoires et opposées dans un seul être, c'est souvent beaucoup trop pour la raison humaine… Ou peut-être avais-je juste envie de m'amuser en vous faisant tourner en bourrique, acheva-t-il avec un petit rire.

Ce son aigrelet rendit à Regina le courage et la fureur nécessaires pour foncer sur Peter qui n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver. Ou qui ne voulut pas l'esquiver… Il la laissa refermer ses mains autour de sa gorge, sans paraître sans émouvoir le moins du monde.

\- Tu vas me dire exactement ce que j'ai envie de savoir, siffla Regina en resserrant son étreinte sur le cou gracile de l'adolescent.

\- Et que veux-tu savoir ? L'interrogea calmement Peter, d'une voix à peine étranglée.

\- Où se trouve mon enfant ? Eructa Regina, ses yeux flamboyants dangereusement.

\- Lequel ?

La question stupide de Peter ne fit que raviver sa hargne et elle resserra encore davantage son emprise, enfonçant ses pouces dans la chair tendre.

\- Arrête ce petit jeu, je n'ai qu'un enfant, et c'est Henri !

\- Faux ! Faux ! Faux ! Faux ! Chantonna Peter d'une voix étranglée avant de disparaitre dans un écran de fumée.

Toussant, Regina fit volte-face pour découvrir Pan, assis en tailleur en haut d'un large rocher, sur sa gauche. Se rapprochant du rocher, l'ancienne Reine lâcha un chapelet d'injures et de jurons bien sentis.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, ma chère, pas de vulgarité. Comment peux-tu espérer que tes enfants soient un jour bien élevés avec ce genre d'exemple ?

\- Je n'ai qu'un seul fils et c'est Henri, alors maintenant dis-moi où il…

\- Techniquement, tu as tors, l'interrompit Peter, la mine réjouie. Henri n'est pas ton seul enfant et tu le sais.

\- Qu'est-ce que… quoi ?

Pour la première fois, Regina parut vraiment déconcertée. Mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes, avant que son masque d'impassibilité ne se reforme et qu'elle jette un regard venimeux à Peter.

\- Si tu crois m'avoir avec tes paroles incohérentes, tu te trompes totalement. Et tu ne m'empêcheras pas de retrouver Henri.

\- Oh, mais je ne veux pas t'empêcher de retrouver Henri, voyons. Je mettais juste en évidence le fait que tu as échoué à le protéger, comme tu l'as fait avec ton premier enfant.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant avant Henri ! Explosa Regina, des flammes crépitants à nouveau entre ses doigts.

Elle commençait à sérieusement s'énerver à présent.

\- Bien sûr que si, répliqua Peter Pan d'un air suffisant. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu refuses de l'admettre aujourd'hui qu'elle ne l'est plus. Tu es sa mère comme tu es celle d'Henri, parce que tu l'as aimé comme ta fille, jadis… un amour bien trop puissant pour disparaitre totalement.

\- Mais enfin de qui est-ce que tu…

Regina pâlit et s'interrompit.

\- Non, marmona-t-elle enfin, plus pour elle-même que pour Peter. Non, Blanche Neige n'a jamais été ma fille. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé comme Henri.

Le sourire reptilien de Peter s'élargit.

\- C'est ce que tu crois… ce dont des années de haine et de rancœur t'ont convaincu… mais regarde la vérité en face, Majesté. Tu l'as traitée comme ton enfant avant que la Magie n'obscurcisse ton cœur. Ce cœur noir et desséché, qui a pourtant un jour été celui de la mère de Blanche Neige…

\- ASSEZ !

La langue de feu faillit atteindre sa cible mais Peter avait glissé du rocher avant que celui-ci n'explose, terrassé par la rage de Regina. Celle-ci brandit une nouvelle boule de feu, la main pointée sur la poitrine de son ennemi.

\- Dis-moi où est Henri !

Peter Pan la contempla quelques instants en souriant, de cet horrible petit sourire cruel dont il avait le secret. Puis il s'inclina en une petite courbette comique, avant de répéter calmement :

\- Tant de vérités contradictoires et opposées dans un seul être… c'est le moyen le plus rapide d'accéder à la folie. Peut-être y retrouveras-tu Henri ?

Et, dans un dernier éclat de rire, il se volatilisa.

* * *

 _La Forêt Enchantée, 40 ans plus tôt_

Rocinante dépassa l'étalon blanc en piaffant. Regina éclata de rire en voyant l'expression déconfite de la petite cavalière qui se faisait distancer. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elles pouffèrent de rire en même temps.

La cérémonie du mariage, puis celle du couronnement, avaient été longues et éprouvantes, pour la jeune Reine comme pour la petite Princesse. Alors, lorsque Regina avait proposé une petite chevauchée en dehors des jardins royaux, Blanche avait littéralement sauté de joie, surexcitée à l'idée de pouvoir partager un moment de pure liberté avec sa gentille belle-mère. Et même si elle avait eu un peu peur de remonter à cheval, du moins rien qu'au début, ses craintes s'étaient évanouies lorsque Regina l'avait aidé à monter en selle puis avait commencer à trotter à ses côtés, attentive au moindre geste de la petite fille.

A présent, Blanche galopait aux côtés de Regina, observant avec admiration le port altier et l'élégance naturelle dont faisait preuve sa belle-mère. Sa nouvelle _mère_. Elle aurait tant aimé lui ressembler un jour !

Du coin de l'œil, Regina surveillait le moindre mouvement de l'étalon de Blanche. Non pas qu'elle se souciait de la sécurité de l'enfant mais si quelque chose lui arrivait alors qu'elle était avec elle…

A l'instant même où elle formula cette pensée, elle sut que c'était faux. Elle se souciait de la sécurité de l'enfant, et pas juste par devoir matrimonial mais parce qu'elle _appréciait_ Blanche… bien que celle-ci soit partiellement responsable du décès de Daniel.

Les yeux de la Reine s'embuèrent, comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui. Sa perte était encore trop récente, trop douloureuse… Ils auraient pu être heureux, ils auraient pu être ensemble. Mais sa mère et sa sécheresse de cœur en avaient décidées autrement. Sa mère et Blanche Neige.

 _Ce n'est qu'une enfant, Cora est parvenu à manipuler des gens bien plus avertis que cette malheureuse enfant_ , songea Regina en observant Blanche talonner sa monture avec de petits cris de joie.

Ces exclamations joyeuses se transformèrent cependant en hurlements lorsque son cheval fit une brusque embardée pour éviter un tronc d'arbre. La violence du changement de trajectoire faillit désarçonner Blanche qui eut le réflexe de se coucher sur l'encolure de l'animal.

Le sang de Regina se glaça au son de ces cris et son cœur rata un battement. Le temps qu'elle fasse pivoter Rocinante, Blanche était pourtant parvenue à se stabiliser et à calmer son cheval.

\- Blanche ! Vous n'avez rien ?

La petite fille hocha la tête en tremblant et parvint à esquisser un sourire.

\- Non Regina ce n'est rien… tout va bien ! On fait la course jusqu'à la forêt, là-bas ?

Et, sans attendre la réponse, Blanche talonna de nouveau son étalon qui s'élança en direction de la forêt. Regina lui emboita le pas, éclatant à nouveau de rire.

C'était la première fois qu'elle riait depuis la mort de Daniel. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait bien, en sécurité, loin de sa mère et de sa Magie, loin du vieux roi Leopold et de ses obligations conjugales… Oui, Blanche était la seule avec qui Regina se sentait à nouveau apaisée, heureuse, en _famille_.

Car même si elle en voulait encore à l'enfant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, je voulais vraiment consacrer un chapitre à Regina, qui est sûrement mon personnage préféré ;)**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé surtout, et si vous avez des petites idées sur l'évolution de la relation Snow-Regina !**

 **A très vite ! :)**


	4. Chapitre 4 : L'entrainement

**Bonsoir !**

 **Merci encore une fois de me lire et merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me donner leur avis, ça compte vraiment énormément pour moi !**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu plus long ; j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : L'entrainement**

Regina ne rejoignit pas tout de suite le campement. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, de se calmer, de penser à un plan…

Peter était décidément très malin. Non content de la narguer et de ne rien lui révéler sur Henri, il avait en plus essayé de lui retourner le cerveau avec ses inepties.

Elle était en colère bien sûr, une colère multipliée par mille depuis leur rencontre, mais aussi angoissée, frustrée… et elle avait peur. Peur pour Henri. Mais pas que. La peur de ce qu'elle renfermait en elle commençait un s'insinuer dangereusement, la peur que toutes ses certitudes s'effondrent, que sa vie entière n'ait été qu'un immense gâchis…

Fronçant les sourcils, Regina pressa le pas. Non, elle ne devait pas entrer dans le petit jeu de Peter. Il essayait de semer le trouble dans son esprit, juste pour la ralentir dans sa quête.

Et sa quête consistait à sauver son _fils_.

Rien d'autre ne comptait.

* * *

Le soleil était totalement levé lorsqu'elle retrouva la trace des autres. Ils avaient levé le camp et étaient partis dans la seule direction qui leur avait semblé pertinente : celle indiquée par la carte la veille, qui menait au campement de Peter à ce moment-là. Peut être avait-il été déplacé… mais ils n'avaient aucun moyen de le savoir maintenant.

\- Le mieux est de continuer à longer la Crique des Cannibales puis de se diriger vers l'Arbre du Pendu. Il nous faudra traverser les montagnes mais c'est encore le chemin le plus rapide, expliquait Crochet.

Il avait pris la tête du petit groupe et s'efforçait de paraitre assuré et détendu, lançant de petites œillades à Emma, qui le suivait de près.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Regina soupira. Faire équipe avec ce pirate manchot entiché de la Sauveuse, ça ne faisait définitivement pas partie de son plan. Faire équipe avec aucun d'entre eux d'ailleurs.

Elle émergea des sous-bois en face d'eux, les faisant tous sursauter.

\- Regina ! Vous étiez où ? On s'inquiétait…

Emma fit un pas en avant, scrutant le visage du Maire de Storybrooke d'un air inquisiteur.

Regina l'écarta d'un geste de la main, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire moucheron.

\- Eh bien, figurez-vous que pendant que vous perdiez votre temps à vous lamentez sur votre propre incapacité, j'ai réussi à trouver Peter Pan.

 _C'est plutôt lui qui t'as trouvé_ , rectifia la petite voix agaçante dans sa tête.

\- Vraiment ? S'exclama le Prince, bouche bée.

Si leurs airs ébahis redorèrent son ego, Regina ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter d'un ton maussade :

\- Je ne sais pas où est Henri. Mais je sais au moins une chose : Peter pense pouvoir nous faire abandonner en nous rendant fous. Je suis sûre qu'il va essayer d'utiliser nos émotions pour nous liguez les uns contre les autres… ou contre nous même…

\- Comme avec les sirènes, nota Emma, les sourcils froncés.

Regina soupira et hocha la tête d'un air sombre.

\- Il ne s'agit pas que de Peter ou des sirènes… c'est l'Île entière qui nous pousse dans nos retranchements… ce monde n'a rien de comparable avec ceux que vous avez connu, intervint finalement Crochet d'une voix grave.

Instinctivement, Blanche et David se prirent la main, se serrant l'un contre l'autre.

Avec un nouveau soupir, Regina lança un regard autour d'eux. Perdus au beau milieu d'une forêt tropicale… sans aucun moyen de savoir où se trouvait Henri.

\- Peut-être qu'on… devrait continuer à avancer ? Proposa Blanche au bout d'un moment.

Le son fluet de sa voix ramena Regina à la réalité. Elle croisa le regard de sa belle-fille. Elle pouvait y lire la peur mais aussi la détermination… Un regard qu'elle connaissait bien.

\- Je suppose que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, grogna-t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

Et sans un mot, ils reprirent leur route.

* * *

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'en découvrant le cadavre.

Les yeux grands ouverts, une expression d'effroi et d'agonie sur le visage, Greg Mendell ne semblait plus du tout intimidant. Il ressemblait plutôt à un pantin étrangement désarticulé.

Cette constatation arracha un sourire froid à Regina.

\- Que… que lui est-il arrivé ? Souffla Blanche au bout d'un moment.

Regina ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'homme qui l'avait torturée… La douce saveur de la vengeance s'immisça en elle, tandis qu'elle fixait l'expression de douleur intense gravée sur le visage d'Owen.

\- Quoi que ce soit… ça n'a pas dû être agréable, murmura Emma, les yeux aussi rivés sur le visage torturé.

\- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, Swan… Regardez, il n'a plus son ombre… On lui a arrachée. C'est une horrible façon de mourir.

La voix de Crochet tressauta légèrement, prouvant que même pour lui, cet acte de torture ultime paraissait abominable.

David passa un bras autour des épaules de sa femme dont le teint était devenu livide.

\- C'était amplement mérité, rétorqua Regina, essayant de paraitre froide et satisfaite.

Froide, elle l'était. Mais satisfaite… non, elle n'y parvenait pas. Etrangement, sa soif de vengeance étanchée ne lui apportait pas la satisfaction qu'elle en attendait. C'était-elle ramollie à ce point ?

Jetant un dernier regard furieux au cadavre de son bourreau, elle se détourna et fit mine de reprendre sa marche. Voyant que personne ne la suivait, elle fit volte-face et grogna :

\- Quoi encore ?

Ils étaient encore tous les quatre regroupés autour du corps. Blanche se mordilla la lèvre un instant avant de lever les yeux vers elle.

\- Regina… Je pense que nous devrions l'enterrer.

Sa belle-mère roula des yeux exaspérés.

\- Sérieusement ? Nous avons mieux à faire que de nous occuper de cette ordure. Trouver Henri, par exemple.

\- On ne peut pas le laisser là, objecta David, le front plissé.

Alors que Regina s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour lui lancer une réplique cinglante, Emma intervint, la rejoignant en deux enjambées.

\- Regina… je sais ce qu'il vous a fait… mais… on ne peut pas le laisser pourrir ici… nous ne sommes pas des barbares.

Regina plissa les yeux, la foudroyant du regard.

\- Non, vous êtes pire que cela. Vous n'êtes qu'une sale bande de donneurs de leçons avec qui j'en ai plus qu'assez de perdre mon temps ! Si vous préférer vous occuper de cette charogne plutôt que d'Henri, faites ce que vous voulez. Mais ne comptez plus sur moi.

Elle tourna les talons.

\- Non ! Regina ! On… on a besoin de rester ensemble, unis ! Regina…

Emma lui saisit le bras, la forçant à se retourner. Regina se raidit à son contact, prête à décharger sa fureur contre la Sauveuse.

\- Lâchez moi ou je vous jure que je vais vous faire regretter d'être née.

\- Ecoutez… C'est bien vous qui avez dit que Peter allait essayer de nous monter les uns contre les autres, non ? Ne le laissez pas y arriver, s'il vous plaît ! Sinon, c'est ça qui nous empêchera de sauver Henri !

Elle devait admettre que Swan marquait un point. Mais ça fureur continuait de bouillonner.

\- Je vous promets que ça ne prendra pas longtemps… Crochet et David se mettent à creuser… ça ne va pas durer plus de quelques minutes… On ne pourra pas retrouver Henri sans vos pouvoirs… et vous avez dit que vous aurez besoin des miens…

Emma la suppliait du regard. Après une profonde inspiration par le nez pour s'enjoindre au calme, Regina capitula d'un hochement de tête, avant de répliquer d'un ton froid :

\- Je leur accorde une demi-heure. Après ça, je partirai chercher mon fils.

Emma hocha la tête, soulagée.

\- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, ajouta Regina du même ton froid. Nous allons mettre ce temps perdu à profit pour commencer votre entrainement. Autant évaluer tout de suite ce que vous valez.

D'un coup d'œil circulaire, elle repéra une clairière sur leur gauche. La désignant d'un signe de tête, elle fit signe à Emma de l'y suivre.

\- Emma ! Où vas-tu ? Que…

Blanche avait accourue, visiblement inquiète.

\- Je vais m'efforcer de lui apprendre quelques bases magiques pour assurer notre survie à tous, vous avez quelque chose à y redire ? Gronda Regina en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

Blanche se mordit la lèvre mais ne répondit pas.

\- T'inquiète pas, Mary Margaret, tout va bien, répliqua Emma en évitant de croiser le regard soucieux de sa mère.

Elles ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparlées depuis leur dispute de la veille et pour l'instant, Emma ressentait l'étrange besoin de rester à l'écart de son ancienne colocataire. Cette dernière le sentait, comme le montrait l'expression peinée sur son visage.

Se détournant de sa mère, Emma emboita le pas de Regina, qui l'attendait déjà dans la petite clairière.

\- Bien, que savez vous de la Magie et de son usage ?

\- Euh…

Emma se frotta les mains, se sentant soudain d'une ignorance crasse.

\- Eh bien, juste qu'elle me vient parfois quand… quand je suis en danger, sans le vouloir… qu'elle permet de faire bouger des objets, lancer des sorts…

Regina lui lança un drôle de regard, mi exaspéré, mi amusé.

\- Je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire, soupira-t-elle finalement.

Emma lui lança un regard noir mais ne répondit pas.

\- La Magie, reprit l'ancienne Reine, ne fait pas qu'aller et venir en vous quand vous en avez besoin… c'est une _part_ de vous, littéralement. Et s'il y a en effet une certaine dose d'inné dans son utilisation, l'entrainement vous permet de l'invoquer et de la contrôler à votre guise, comme n'importe quelle autre de vos compétences innées, comme l'ouïe ou la vision.

Regina s'interrompit, la paume entrouverte. Une flamme lécha ses doigts, rougeoyant dans le creux de sa main.

\- Une fois correctement maitrisée, la Magie obéit à vos moindres désirs. Il vous suffit de _penser_ quelque chose pour que cette chose se réalise… Mais c'est aussi la partie la plus ardue. Puisque cela requiert une grande force mentale.

\- Je savais bien que ça ne serait pas aussi simple que dans Harry Potter, grommela Emma.

Regina leva les yeux aux ciels.

\- C'est en effet un peu plus complexe que de brandir une baguette magique en récitant une incantation… Même si certains utilisent les baguettes pour canaliser leur pouvoir et faciliter ainsi leur recours à la Magie. C'est ce que font les fées. Mais leurs compétences ne sauraient égaler les miennes ou celle de Rumple, ajouta-t-elle avec un certain dédain.

Ce fut au tour d'Emma de lever les yeux aux ciels.

\- Si les baguettes sont faites pour les magiciens les moins doués, je devrais peut- être en avoir une, non ? Ça rendrait mes pouvoirs plus forts…

Regina balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main.

\- Non. Vous êtes bien plus puissantes qu'une de ces vulgaires libellules. Et puis, de toute façon, nous ne disposons pas de baguettes actuellement.

\- O.K alors… comment fait-on de la Magie ?

Regina la fixa un moment, songeuse.

\- Pour 'faire de la Magie' comme vous dites… il faut ressentir les choses. Ce sont les sentiments, les sentiments très forts qui conduisent à réaliser des actes magiques… la colère est souvent le plus efficace.

Emma se trémoussa, mal à l'aise.

\- La colère ? Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que je ressentais quand on a réussi à désactiver le diamant…

\- Non, bien sûr. Vous étiez désespérée, convaincue de mourir… et vous l'avez fait par amour, pour Henri, répliqua aussitôt Regina. Le désespoir et l'amour sont deux sentiments très forts qui fonctionnent aussi. Mais la colère est… disons, plus facile à invoquer. Et plus sûre.

Emma fronça les sourcils.

\- Donc il faut que je me mette en colère ?

Un petit sourire ironique se dessina sur les lèvres de Regina.

\- C'est plus ou moins cela, oui.

Elle se pencha et fit apparaitre un amas de petits bois en face d'elles.

\- Pensez à quelque chose qui vous met hors de vous… et allumez ce feu.

Emma serra les mâchoires et ferma les yeux. Qu'est ce qui la mettait hors d'elle ? Beaucoup de choses, pour être honnête…

Evidemment, il y avait Peter. Rien que de penser à cette espèce de petit être perfide qui lui avait volé son fils… ses traits se crispèrent. Elle serra les poings.

\- Pensez à quelqu'un… une personne aux actes impardonnables…

Peter avait commis des actes impardonnables. Il avait tué Greg d'une manière affreuse et il détenait Henri…

Alors qu'elle essayait de concentrer toute sa haine contre Peter Pan, un autre visage s'imposa soudain dans son esprit. Un visage doux, d'une blancheur immaculée, de grands yeux verts en amande et un menton si semblable au sien…

Frémissante de colère, Emma sentit une étrange chaleur envahir ses paumes. Elle les entrouvrit et entendis Regina pousser une légère exclamation.

Ouvrant les yeux, elle constata que de la fumée s'élevait du petit tas de bois.

\- Vous y étiez presque, constata Regina, visiblement assez impressionnée. A qui avez-vous pensé ?

Emma cligna des yeux, perplexe. Que venait-il de se passer ?

\- Euh… je… je ne sais plus…

Regina haussa un sourcil ironique.

\- Pour avoir réussi dès le premier coup, il faut vraiment que vous en vouliez beaucoup à cette personne, ce qui implique forcément que vous sachiez qui s'est.

Peu disposée à lui répondre, Emma se contenta de répliquer :

\- Et vous, vous pensez à qui pour faire ça ?

Le rictus de Regina se transforma en sourire sarcastique.

\- Je suis la Méchante Reine, Miss Swan. Contre qui ma haine est-elle la plus forte à votre avis ? Blanche-Neige, évidemment.

Emma vacilla légèrement, comme étourdie.

\- Je… je crois qu'on devrait s'arrêter là…

Regina fronça les sourcils en voyant l'expression défaite d'Emma.

\- Quoi ? Vous étiez en train d'y arriver ! Emma, il est d'une importance vitale que…

\- Non ! Laissez-moi, je… je ne veux pas…

Emma recula d'un pas toujours vacillant.

-… être comme vous, acheva-t-elle dans un souffle.

Les yeux de Regina se plissèrent.

\- Etre comme moi ? Vous êtes la Sauveuse, il y a peu de chance pour que vous deveniez un jour comme moi !

Mais Emma hocha la tête en signe de dénégation, le regard perdu au loin. Elle avait pensé à sa mère. Elle avait invoqué l'image de la personne à qui elle en voulait le plus, contre qui sa colère était la plus vive… et c'est sa mère qui était apparue. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle lui en voulait toujours de l'avoir abandonnée ? De n'être qu'une stupide princesse de conte de fée, incapable de comprendre et répondre aux besoins de sa fille ?

La Méchante Reine pensait à Blanche-Neige lorsqu'elle invoquait la Magie… et Emma venait de faire la même chose. Etait-elle en train de devenir comme Regina ? Allait-elle se retourner contre sa propre mère ? Cette seule pensée l'épouvantait.

-Je veux arrêter, répéta-t-elle d'un ton plus assuré.

Les yeux de Regina étincelèrent de colère.

\- Bien sûr, répliqua-t-elle d'un air méprisant. Je savais que vous n'aviez pas le cran nécessaire pour ça. Vous êtes faible. Vous vous prenez pour une héroïne, Emma Swan ? Vous n'êtes pourtant qu'une pauvre petite chose qui passe sa vie à geindre et se plaindre mais qui n'aura jamais le courage de relever la tête et d'affronter la vie ! Vous n'êtes même pas capable de vous battre pour votre fils ! Pas étonnant quand on pense que vous l'avez abandonné… finalement, vous êtes exactement comme votre mère.

\- Ne me comparez pas à elle !

Leurs visages se touchaient presque à présent. La rage d'elle était revenu au galop alors que tremblait littéralement de fureur, prête à se jeter sur Regina, à en découdre à mains nues.

Cette dernière observa Emma pendant quelques instants puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit tas de bois où les flammes crépitaient allégrement. Elle adressa un petit sourire satisfait à Emma dont la fureur ne s'était toujours pas apaisée.

\- Voilà comment on 'fait de la Magie', dit-elle d'un ton neutre en se détournant.

Emma ne répondit pas. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux près du feu, vidée de toute énergie. L'effort nécessaire pour jeter ce sort, sa colère et sa culpabilité, tout cela conjugué semblait avoir eu raison de ses dernières forces.

Regina l'observa un moment, les sourcils légèrement froncés. La pousser dans ses retranchements était la meilleure solution pour avoir des résultats rapidement… C'est comme cela que procédait Rumplestilskin.

 _Tu veux vraiment ressembler à ce tyran et créer un monstre ?_

Elle détourna les yeux, étouffant un soupir. Non, bien sûr. Elle avait juste besoin qu'Emma sache se débrouiller avec la Magie, pas qu'elle perde son âme en essayant.

Avec un nouveau soupir, elle rejoignit Emma et vint prudemment s'asseoir à ses côtés, à une distance respectable au cas où la fureur de la Sauveuse soit encore trop vive.

\- Je vous ai menti tout à l'heure. Sur la personne à laquelle je pense quand j'invoque la Magie…

Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle lui disait ça. Peut être parce que la confiance mutuelle paraissait être une des conditions requises dans leur situation.

\- Cela fait des années que je ne pense plus à Blanche… Pour être honnête, c'est vous qui l'aviez quelque peu remplacée ces derniers mois… Puis il y a eu Greg Mendell… Et Peter, bien évidemment.

Elle vit les mâchoires d'Emma se contracter puis se desserrer légèrement.

\- Moi, c'est à elle que j'ai pensé, finit par marmonner la Sauveuse, sans la regarder.

Les yeux de Regina s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

\- Oh… je vois.

Emma inspira profondément et haussa les épaules, refusant toujours de croiser son regard.

\- Je suppose que je lui en veux de… d'être si…

\- Insupportablement barbante ? Oui, Mary Margaret me fait souvent cet effet.

Regina se pencha en avant, forçant Emma à la regarder.

\- Mais votre mère n'est pas Mary Margaret, Emma. Votre mère est Blanche Neige.

\- Oui, Blanche Neige, la douce, l'innocente, la gentille princesse qui parle aux animaux, rétorqua Emma d'un ton amer.

Regina cligna des yeux. Elle commençait à comprendre.

\- Emma. J'ai passé des années à haïr votre mère… mais croyez-moi, Blanche n'était pas qu'une petite princesse niaise et pourrie gâtée. Oh, elle l'était, sans aucun doute, admit-elle devant l'air incrédule d'Emma. Mais elle était aussi d'un courage et d'une bravoure proche de l'inconscience, elle a risqué sa vie des centaines de fois pour des innocents, elle s'est battue contre des monstres et des êtres horribles, elle a subi des supplices d'une cruauté terrible… je suis bien placée pour le savoir, je suis responsable d'une partie d'entre eux.

Elle se surprit elle-même, non seulement pour cette tirade en faveur de Blanche Neige, mais aussi pour la culpabilité qu'on sentait poindre dans sa voix.

Emma ne répondit pas mais elle parut légèrement… apaisée ? Regina n'aurait su le dire.

\- Je… je crois que je vais aller voir où ils en sont, finit par souffler Emma en se relevant. Merci pour ce premier cours.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à Regina avant de s'éloigner. L'expression que cette dernière lut dans les grands yeux verts de la Sauveuse lui coupa le souffle. Elle avait déjà vu ce regard, cet air à la fois abattu et déterminé, dans d'autres yeux, semblables à ceux d'Emma.

En la regardant s'éloigner, Regina ne put s'empêcher de revoir la scène. A la place d'Emma se tenait une jeune fille, aussi brune qu'elle était blonde, mais avec les mêmes yeux, le même regard. Abattue mais déterminée, la jeune fille lui lançait un dernier coup d'œil avant de se laisser entrainer vers le large poteau, au centre de la Place. Durant tout le temps qu'avait duré son supplice, ces grands yeux verts n'avait pas cessé de la fixer un seul instant.

 _Ce cœur noir et desséché, qui a pourtant un jour été celui de la mère de Blanche Neige…_

Regina frémit et se leva d'un bon, éteignant le feu d'un revers de main.

* * *

 **Bon voilà, j'espère que l'évolution Emma/Regina vous plaît... surtout, donner moi votre avis, que je sache comment m'améliorer :)**

 **A très vite !**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Cauchemars

**Salut salut !**

 **Merci bcp pour vos reviews, elles sont vraiment hyper motivantes et bienveillantes, c'est vraiment super !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Cauchemars**

\- Ça va Emma ? Tu es si pâle…

\- Oui, oui, t'inquiète, je… je pensais à Henri.

Blanche hocha la tête et n'insista pas. Emma l'observa marcher en silence.

Elle n'avait jamais remarqué l'étrange élégance qui semblait émaner de Mary Margar… de Blanche Neige, alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt avec une agilité déconcertante. Elle portait pourtant un carquois et un arc, mais c'est elle qui paraissait la plus à l'aise en cet instant. Plus encore que David ou même que Crochet qui donnait de grands coups d'épée dans les lianes en jurant à haute voix.

Blanche, elle, semblait faite pour se faufiler entre les branches, pour se frayer un chemin dans cette forêt hostile, son arc et ses flèches à la main. Elle ressemblait un peu à Artémis, déesse grecque de la chasse, songea Emma, qui la suivait en essayant de garder le rythme.

Elle devait bien admettre que sa mère n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec la fragile Mary Margaret.

 _Peut être que Regina a raison, après tout,_ pensa-t-elle. _Peut être que Blanche Neige ressemble plus à une guerrière qu'à la stupide princesse Disney._

Emma aurait tellement aimé y croire. Croire que sa mère pouvait être autre chose qu'une petite princesse gâtée d'un autre monde, qu'elle pouvait être une vraie personne qui avait connu de vraies épreuves et avait eu le courage de se battre. Une personne qui avait connu les mêmes difficultés qu'elle, qui pouvait comprendre ce que signifiait devoir lutter pour sa survie dans un monde cruel et hostile…

Mais Emma avait aussi bien trop peur d'être déçue, de perdre encore une fois l'espoir qu'un parent puisse la comprendre et l'aider.

Cette déception aurait été trop dure à gérer. Surtout que cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'un quelconque parent de famille d'accueil. Il s'agissait de sa véritable mère.

Avec un soupir, elle suivit Blanche Neige dans la jungle obscure.

* * *

Blanche évita une liane hérissée d'épines et fit un pas de côté afin qu'Emma l'aperçoive aussi. Elle l'entendait haleter derrière elle, aussi discrète et rapide qu'un ours atteint d'une crise d'asthme.

Ralentissant l'allure, elle jeta un regard derrière elle. Emma contournait la liane épineuse, Crochet la suivait en marmonnant des imprécations, puis venait Regina et enfin Charmant qui fermait la marche. Si Crochet connaissait le mieux l'Île, ils avaient fini par décider qu'il serait plus sage de laisser Blanche ouvrir la marche, aux vues de ses capacités exceptionnelles en matière de pistage et d'orientation dans une forêt.

Et en effet, Blanche se débrouillait à merveille. Cela faisait même longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi à l'aise. Enfin, si on omettait le fait qu'ils se trouvaient sur une île maudite, à la recherche de son petit-fils détenu par un des méchants les plus redoutables de tous les mondes confondus… et qu'ils n'avaient pas encore de plan pour rentrer… Disons que Blanche avait connu des jours meilleurs, mais le simple fait de se retrouver dans une forêt, aussi peu accueillante soit elle, à user de ses aptitudes, acquises au cours de ses années de fuite… c'était grisant.

Même si aujourd'hui c'était en compagnie de la Méchante Reine qu'elle s'efforçait de trouver un chemin pour traverser la jungle.

Le souvenir de leur dernière conversation la fit grimacer. Elle se sentait idiote. Elle avait cru que les sentiments de Regina à son égard avaient changés, en particulier depuis qu'elle l'avait sauvé de Greg et Tamara… et que sa belle-mère lui ait sauvé la vie à son tour. Même si elle le niait.

Blanche soupira. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait espéré cela. Pourquoi, après toutes ces années, ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de souhaiter l'affection de Regina ? Ou du moins qu'elle ne la haïsse pas…

Ce n'était pas rationnel. La Méchante Reine lui avait fait tellement de mal, elle lui avait pris ceux qu'elle aimait, l'avait torturée, l'avait traquée, avait tentée de la tuer si souvent… comment Blanche pouvait-elle ne serait-ce que vouloir encore de l'affection de cette femme ? La femme qui l'avait séparé de son enfant et de son mari, l'oppresseur de son peuple, la meurtrière de son père et de centaines d'autres personnes… sa _belle-mère_.

Blanche soupira de nouveau. Elle venait de mettre le doigt sur le problème.

Elle se souvenait de la Reine Eva, elle se souvenait d'avoir profondément aimé sa véritable mère, de l'avoir admiré et d'avoir toujours essayé de lui ressembler… Mais sa mère était morte quand elle était encore très jeune.

Après sa mort, Blanche se souvenait d'avoir connu un vide, un vide immense que rien ne semblait pouvoir combler… jusqu'à l'arrivée de Regina. La petite fille l'avait aimé dès le premier jour, le jour où la jeune femme lui avait sauvé la vie… Ensuite, elle l'avait considérée comme une deuxième mère – ce qu'elle avait été.

Car, même si Blanche continuait à chérir le souvenir d'Eva, c'est Regina qui l'avait aidé à remonter à cheval, c'est elle qui l'avait soutenu durant ce passage si particulier de l'enfance à l'adolescence, c'est elle qui avait veillé au chevet de la princesse lorsqu'elle était malade, elle qui l'avait rassuré, elle qui avait répondu à ses questions sur la puberté… et surtout, c'est elle qui l'avait aimé comme une mère durant toutes ses années.

Blanche s'écarta d'une large fourmilière dissimulée par des branches basses et fit signe à Emma de l'imiter.

Peut être que Regina avait fait semblant de l'aimer pendant tout ce temps, peut être que ce n'était qu'une horrible comédie qu'elle lui avait jouée… Mais Blanche n'y croyait pas. Non, elle savait comment avait été Regina avant que la Magie n'obscurcisse son cœur, avant qu'elle ne devienne la Méchante Reine…

Blanche ne savait pas exactement quand cela c'était produit. Durant les derniers temps de sa vie au palais, elle avait bien noté que sa belle-mère devenait plus distante, plus froide, mais elle ne s'était vraiment rendu compte de son basculement qu'après la mort de son père. Celle qu'elle considérait comme une mère l'avait alors trahi de la façon la plus terrible qui soit…

Le dos de Blanche se raidit au souvenir de ce jour funeste dont elle portait encore les marques. Cet épisode avait définitivement transformé la petite fille innocente en adulte, blessée mais enfin lucide. Les coups de fouet avaient été bien moins douloureux que le regard meurtrier et haineux de celle qu'elle aimait encore comme une mère et qui venait de la condamner à un châtiment terrible…

Blanche cligna des yeux en secouant la tête. Non, elle ne pouvait pas laisser ce vieux souvenir la hanter encore. Mais plus elle pensait à Regina et à sa possible rédemption, plus cet épisode lui revenait en tête, encore et encore. C'était à cet instant qu'elle avait réalisé que sa belle-mère, non seulement ne l'aimait pas, mais voulait la faire souffrir, et même certainement la tuer. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'était méfiée lorsque, un mois plus tard, le chasseur l'avait accompagnée dans la forêt. Et la suite des événements n'avait fait que confirmer le désir meurtrier de la Reine.

Emma poussa un juron derrière elle, lorsqu'elle se prit le pied dans une large racine que Blanche n'avait pas jugé utile de lui indiquer. Sa mère se retourna, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Emma ! Tu n'as rien ?

Sa fille s'était étalée de tout son long sur le sol et Blanche l'aida à se relever, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

\- Non, non, c'est bon… merci, Mary Margaret.

Entendre ce nom lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur mais Blanche se contenta de lui sourire gentiment avant de se remettre en route.

Entre le rejet d'Emma et celui de Regina… elle essuya ses yeux d'un geste rageur.

Tout cela était de la faute de Regina. C'était elle qui l'avait forcée à se séparer d'Emma, à l'abandonner, à renoncer à l'élever et à fonder une famille avec elle… C'était de la faute de Regina qu'Emma la rejetait aujourd'hui.

 _Pas de Regina, mais de la Méchante Reine_ , songea-t-elle en écartant une branche de son chemin.

Elle connaissait la différence des deux personnalités de sa belle-mère. Et elle avait pensé pendant si longtemps que Regina avait été tué par la Méchante Reine… C'était pour ça qu'elle était si troublée par le comportement de sa belle-mère ces derniers temps. Parce qu'elle avait plus souvent agi comme la jeune fille altruiste et aimante que la petite Blanche avait connu que comme la Reine cruelle et sans cœur. C'est ce qui avait redonné de l'espoir à Blanche…

C'est aussi ce qui avait troublé son esprit et ravivé d'anciennes blessures encore à vif.

Comment Blanche aurait-elle pu espérer être la mère dont Emma avait besoin alors que son seul véritable exemple de mère avait tenté de ruiner sa vie durant plus de trente ans ?

* * *

Après une journée de marche tout aussi exténuante qu'inutile, Regina se sentait trop épuisée pour pouvoir déchainer sa mauvaise humeur sur les autres. Pour être honnête, elle voulait juste s'allonger et dormir sans interruption jusqu'à ce qu'une idée brillante pour retrouver Henri ne vienne la réveiller.

S'allongeant sous la bâche servant de toit à sa 'tente', elle s'étendit sur son duvet et ferma les yeux. Elle entendait les derniers bruissements à côté du feu où Emma et Crochet rangeaient les vestiges de leur repas, tandis qu'en face d'elle, des chuchotements s'élevaient de la couche des Charmants, indiquant qu'ils étaient eux aussi aller se coucher, même s'ils ne dormaient manifestement pas.

Le bourdonnement de leurs chuchotements ainsi que les bruits de la jungle, des animaux qui la peuplaient, de la mer au loin… La respiration de Regina ralentit alors que son corps se détendait progressivement…

 _La pièce était sombre et humide. Elle sentait le froid s'immiscer dans chaque particule de son être… si seulement elle avait pu bouger ses jambes et ses bras…_

 _Elle soulevait légèrement la tête, juste assez pour le voir la fixer depuis l'autre bout de la petite pièce. Ses tempes lui faisaient mal, ainsi que tout son corps d'ailleurs. Elle avait failli laisser échapper un gémissement mais elle se retenait, elle ne voulait pas lui donner cette satisfaction…_

 _Il se rapprochait d'elle et son sourire s'élargissait._

\- _Pas très magique comme méthode je vous l'accorde, mais elle a fait ses preuves. Vous en pensez quoi Regina ? Encore une petite dose de douleur ?_

 _Elle se contentait de lui rendre son regard méprisant, en se jurant de lui faire payer au centuple._

 _Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, il se rapprochait, collant presque son visage au sien._

\- _Où est mon père ?_

 _Regina parvenait alors à sourire d'un air bravache avant de répondre :_

\- _Je ne sais pas du tout._

 _Il se détournait et rejoignait son instrument de torture d'un pas rageur. Elle l'avait énervé encore plus, elle le savait. Maintenant il allait lui faire payer._

 _Son corps entier était parcouru de frissons alors qu'elle le voyait tendre la main vers le bouton contrôlant l'intensité des décharges électriques. Il l'augmentait encore._

 _Elle serrait les dents, même si au fond, elle savait que s'était inutile. Elle allait crier. Encore._

 _Il lui posait une dernière fois la question. Elle ne répondait pas. Il appuyait sur le bouton rouge._

 _Elle hurlait._

Regina se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant. Elle se redressa, le corps parcouru de tremblements et trempé de sueur.

Elle mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où elle était et avec qui. Le léger ronflement de Crochet, à sa gauche, lui parut soudain étrangement réconfortant. Elle n'était plus entre les mains d'Owen, elle se trouvait avec _eux_ , les héros qui l'avait sauvé.

La vague de panique qui l'avait envahi n'était pourtant pas passée, elle sentait toujours son cœur battre la chamade et son pouls allait si vite qu'elle ne le percevait presque plus.

Incapable de rester allongée alors que les images de son rêve lui revenaient par vagues, Regina se leva. Elle ne savait pas trop où aller ou quoi faire, elle sentait juste qu'elle avait besoin de marcher, de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi…

Alors qu'elle passait devant la couche des Charmants, un faible gémissement lui fit tourner la tête. David dormait profondément, un léger ronflement s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Mais à ses côtés, Blanche paraissait avoir un sommeil agité. Recroquevillée en position fœtale, elle grimaçait en laissant échapper de petits gémissements.

Regina haussa un sourcil mais se contenta de lui lancer un coup d'œil indifférent. Elle n'était donc pas la seule à faire un cauchemar. Sûrement à cause de l'ambiance malfaisante de cette maudite Île.

Cependant, un gémissement plus bruyant la fit s'arrêter et se retourner. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'un gémissement de peur mais aussi de douleur. Regina était bien placée pour le savoir, elle venait d'en pousser des semblables dans son rêve – ou son souvenir.

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, elle observa Blanche plus attentivement. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle aussi soit en train de revivre une blessure physique en rêve ? Et si oui, de quelle blessure s'agissait-il ?

Regina s'approcha doucement d'elle mais s'immobilisa à mi-chemin. Mais que faisait-elle, bon sang ? Depuis quand s'intéressait-elle aux mauvais rêves de Blanche Neige ?

Avec une moue exaspérée, elle allait se détourner, lorsqu'un détail la glaça soudain. Blanche pleurait. Elle sanglotait, les poings serrés, le corps recroquevillé et tremblant. Elle laissait échapper de faibles plaintes et semblait marmonner dans son sommeil.

Poussée par un étrange instinct (sûrement la curiosité, se répétait-elle), Regina s'agenouilla auprès de Blanche, sans savoir au juste très bien pourquoi. Elle lança un regard exaspéré à David, toujours profondément endormi. Ne pouvait-il pas s'arrêter de ronfler cinq minutes et s'occuper de réconforter sa femme ? Non pas que Regina s'inquiétait pour Blanche, hein, mais simplement pour que la princesse arrête de l'empêcher de dormir. C'était certainement l'argument le plus bidon qu'elle ait jamais inventé, mais c'était le seul que Regina était en mesure d'admettre.

Blanche se mordit la lèvre tout en continuant de sangloter. Son corps se tendit soudain et elle laissa échapper une plainte étouffée qui ne pouvait traduire qu'une extrême souffrance.

\- Non… non, pitié…

Sa voix implorante prit Regina au dépourvu. Un mélange étonnant de peur et d'horreur la gagna tandis que Blanche continuait de supplier dans son sommeil, le visage ravagé par la douleur.

\- Non ! S'il vous plaît… Arrêtez…

N'y tenant plus, Regina lui saisit l'épaule et la secoua doucement.

\- Blanche ! Blanche… réveillez-vous, ce n'est qu'un rêve !

Mais Blanche semblait plongée trop profondément dans son cauchemar pour émerger du sommeil si facilement. Au contraire, son corps fut parcouru d'un long tremblement, et elle laissa échapper une autre exclamation de douleur étouffée.

\- Pitié ! Pourquoi faites-vous… ça… mon dos… brûle… R-Regina… pitié…

Regina retira sa main d'un geste brusque, comme si Blanche venait de la brûler. Au même instant, sa belle-fille poussa un long cri de souffrance et ouvrit les yeux.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Blanche ?

Le cri venait de réveiller David en sursaut. Il observait sa femme d'un air ahuri, essayant apparemment de se souvenir où il se trouvait. Des bruits de jurons et de pas derrière Regina lui indiquèrent qu'Emma et Crochet étaient aussi réveillés.

Les yeux verts de sa belle-fille se posèrent sur Regina et Blanche eut un mouvement de recul, le visage déformé par la terreur. Puis son regard s'éclaircit lentement alors qu'elle revenait peu à peu à elle. Elle perdit son expression horrifiée, même si elle semblait encore méfiante.

\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Emma se précipita aux côtés de sa mère, lui saisissant la main.

\- Je… j'ai juste fais un cauchemar…, bredouilla Blanche en posant une main apaisante sur le bras de David qui paraissait lui aussi très inquiet.

Il la blottit contre lui et tourna un regard accusateur vers Regina.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là ?

\- Je l'ai entendu gémir, je me suis rapprochée. Elle a crié quand je me suis agenouillée à ses côtés, répliqua Regina en haussant les épaules d'un air froid.

David et Emma lui jetait des coups d'œil soupçonneux. Mais Blanche elle, avait bizarrement rougie.

\- Je… est-ce que… ais-je parlé… en dormant ?

Regina hocha la tête avec raideur.

\- En effet.

Et, sans ajouter un mot, elle se releva et tourna les talons, rejoignant sa propre paillasse.

* * *

 **J'espère que le développement des relations vous plait, donnez moi votre avis surtout, j'hésite encore entre plusieurs scénarios pour la suite ;)**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Séparation

**Salut !**

 **Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews ! J'essaie de garder le caractère de chaque perso vraiment crédible, et c'est vraiment top d'avoir votre avis !**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Séparation**

\- Mary Margaret, tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Oui… oui, Emma, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar, ne t'inquiète pas…

\- Vraiment ? Mais Regina était à côté de toi et tu as poussé un de ces hurlements…

\- Emma, je te dis que ça va, d'accord ?

Emma se raidit devant le ton froid de sa mère. Elle ne lui avait encore jamais parlé comme ça.

Blanche s'en rendit immédiatement compte. Elle se mordit la lèvre et soupira.

\- Emma… je t'assure que ça va… j'ai juste… besoin de dormir un peu, tu comprends ?

Emma fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête. Etrangement, le rejet de Mary Margaret la blessait.

\- Oui… oui, rendors-toi. Il va falloir qu'on soit en pleine forme demain.

Elle se redressa et s'éloigna à son tour, suivie par Crochet qui rejoignit sa propre tente en grommelant.

\- Mary Margaret… tu te sens bien ? Souffla David en la prenant doucement dans ses bras.

\- Arrête d'utiliser ce nom ! Je m'appelle Blanche Neige, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton plus brutal qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Il se contenta de resserrer son étreinte en murmurant :

\- Oui, bien sûr, Blanche… pardonne moi, c'est une simple question d'habitude.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte, se blottissant contre ce corps fort et rassurant.

\- Je sais… désolée je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive…

\- Tu es bouleversée… Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là.

Charmant se mit à la bercer tendrement, en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Au bout d'un moment, les battements du cœur de Blanche ralentirent. Elle soupira, un peu apaisée.

\- J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance de t'avoir, Charmant, souffla-t-elle finalement, émue.

Il l'embrassa sur le front avec tendresse.

\- Et moi encore plus.

Elle parvint à lui sourire, mais son sourire s'effaça alors que des larmes apparaissent dans ses yeux.

\- Je n'aurais pas du parler de cette façon à Emma, marmonna-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Elle a bien vu que tu n'étais pas bien… Elle ne t'en voudra pas, crois-moi.

\- Oui, elle n'est pas rancunière… elle tient cette qualité de toi.

\- Sans parler de mes cheveux et de ma beauté, la taquina gentiment Charmant en l'embrassant doucement.

Blanche esquissa un autre sourire et lui caressa tendrement le visage. Les yeux de Charmant brillait d'un amour profond et sincère. Mais aussi d'une petite lueur d'inquiétude.

\- De quoi as-tu rêvé ? Peut être que m'en parler t'apaisera un peu…

Blanche soupira mais hocha lentement la tête.

\- Oh, rien de bien nouveau, tu sais… C'est idiot, ça ne devrait plus me faire cet effet, après tout ce temps mais… Ce souvenir… ça paraissait si _réel_ …

Elle frissonna et Charmant la serra un peu plus fort contre son cœur.

\- Un souvenir n'est qu'un souvenir, Blanche… Il ne peut plus te faire de mal à présent.

Elle hocha la tête, le visage enfoui dans la chemise de son mari.

\- Je le sais… pas _physiquement_ du moins… mais il… il me fait penser à Regina et… à ce qu'elle était avant…

Charmant soupira en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Les trois quarts de nos souvenirs nous ramènent toujours à la Méchante Reine et à ce qu'elle nous a fait subir… mais elle essaie de changer, Blanche, et nous devons lui laisser une chance…

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas, murmura Blanche d'une voix enrouée. Elle me déteste… et moi, je n'y arrive pas… Je n'ai jamais réussi, même quand elle a changé, quand elle m'a fait… quand…

Sa voix mourut dans un sanglot étouffé. Charmant grimaça en la serrant un peu plus fort. Il avait compris.

\- Ça fait des années que tu n'avais pas rêvé de ça…, souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Depuis avant la Malédiction, soupira Blanche en reniflant.

Les larges mains de Charmant lui massèrent doucement le dos. Ses muscles endoloris finirent par se détendre et elle soupira de nouveau, de contentement cette fois.

\- Merci.

Elle se redressa et l'embrassa tendrement. Charmant lui rendit son baiser avant de l'étreindre à nouveau.

\- Je sais ce que tu espères de Regina… et je sais que tu as peur d'être déçue… mais ça ne devrait pas pour autant t'empêcher d'espérer. L'espoir fait parti de nous, c'est ce que nous sommes, non ?

Blanche se pelotonna contre sa poitrine et ne répondit pas.

* * *

Regina ne parvint bien sûr pas à se rendormir. Inutile de préciser qu'il s'ensuivit une nuit particulièrement pénible.

Elle s'était rallongée, avait fermé les yeux… puis s'était relevée pour aller vomir dans les buissons. Elle s'était ensuite recouchée et était restée immobile, nauséeuse.

Elle ne savait pas au juste ce qui la mettait dans cet état. Etait-ce à cause des souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire et qu'elle aurait voulu oublier ? Ou était-ce le fait de savoir que ses actes torturaient encore Blanche presque quarante ans après ?

 _Depuis quand tu te soucis de ce qui préoccupe Blanche Neige ?_ Ne cessait-elle de se répéter en boucle. _Tu es la Méchante Reine, évidemment que tu es son pire cauchemar._

Pourtant, le fait de la voir si vulnérable, si torturée à cause d'elle… Cela rendait Regina malade. Pourquoi ? Elle avait lancé une Malédiction sur un royaume entier pour parvenir à cet objectif !

 _Peut être que j'ai vraiment changé… ou peut être que je redeviens celle que j'étais… avant_.

Les mots de Peter lui revinrent à l'esprit. Peut être s'était-elle considérée brièvement comme la mère de Blanche… peut être était-ce pour cela qu'une sorte d'instinct de protection l'avait poussé à tenter de la réconforter… et l'avait rendu malade lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle était à l'origine de tout ça…

Serrant les mâchoires, Regina ferma les yeux, essayant de résister à la tentation de se relever et d'aller carboniser la moitié de la forêt.

* * *

Lorsqu'Emma se leva, l'ambiance lui donna presque envie de retourner se coucher. Regina semblait plongée dans une humeur grincheuse et morose, ne parlant à personne. Mary Margaret paraissait faire des efforts surhumains pour avoir l'air normal, même si elle évitait consciencieusement de regarder ou d'adresser la parole au Maire de Storybrooke. Quant à David, il restait collé à sa femme d'un air protecteur et lançait des regards furtifs tout autour d'eux. Seul Crochet était vraiment comme à l'ordinaire, en sifflotant un air de pirate alors qu'il faisait cuire des œufs d'oiseaux sauvages.

Emma s'approcha de lui alors que les trois autres retournaient démonter leur campement.

\- _Yo oh, et une bouteille de rhum_ … on dirait bien qu'il y a de l'orage dans l'air, hein Swan ?

\- On dirait, oui, marmonna Emma en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'Île ou juste leur sale caractère, mais ils ont tous l'air prêts à s'entretuer.

\- M'est avis qu'il s'agit d'un tout. La Magie de l'Île ne fait que leur rappeler leur passé commun douloureux et les mène à la croisée des chemins : soit le pardon et la rédemption, soit…

\- Une vendetta ? Proposa Emma en observant David et Regina se lancer un regard noir.

Crochet haussa les épaules.

\- Peut être pas. Après tout, rien n'est plus comme avant. Ils sont tous réunis pour un seul et même objectif : sauver Henri.

Voyant qu'Emma se contentait de soupirer, Crochet lui tapota l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

\- Ce garçon est exceptionnel, Trésor… Qui sait ? Peut être que grâce à lui, la Méchante Reine et Blanche Neige trouveront enfin le moyen de se réconcilier ?

* * *

Après avoir contourné l'Arbre du Pendu, ils finirent par atteindre le campement de Peter. Ou du moins l'ancien emplacement du campement de Peter. Il ne restait que les vestiges de feux éteints et des branches écrasées dans la petite clairière abandonnée.

\- Ces feux datent d'il y a au moins deux jours…, marmonna Blanche en étudiant les cendres d'un reste de feu de camp.

\- Autrement dit, ils sont surement déjà loin, acheva Crochet d'un air sombre.

Même si elle s'y attendait, s'en était trop pour Regina. La colère et l'angoisse qu'elle avait emmagasinées ces derniers jours explosèrent en elle. Laissant les quatre autres regroupés autour des cendres, elle fit volte-face et s'éloigna sans un mot.

\- Vous allez où ? S'écria la voix d'Emma derrière elle.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de pulvériser un buisson en face d'elle d'une pichenette magique. Elle ne fut contrainte de s'arrêter que lorsqu'Emma la saisit par l'épaule et la retourna sans ménagement.

\- Eh ! Vous faites quoi là ?

Sa rage explosa et Emma fut projetée au sol, quatre mètres plus loin. Avec des cris horrifiés, Blanche et David se précipitèrent pour l'aider à se redresser.

\- Emma, tu n'as rien ? Vous !

Ecumante de rage à son tour, Blanche s'avança vers Regina, les points serrés.

\- Comment osez-vous ? Si vous touchez encore à un cheveu de ma fille, je vais…

\- Vous allez quoi, Blanche ? Me lancer une flèche ? Je vous aurais réduite en cendres avant que vous n'ayez pu saisir votre stupide arc !

Elles se tenaient l'une en face de l'autre, prêtes à se jeter l'une sur l'autre et se battre à mains nues.

\- NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS D'EMMA !

\- M'EN APPROCHER ? C'EST ELLE QUI M'A SAUTÉ DESSUS !

David, qui aidait Emma à se relever, se précipita entre elles, tentant de les séparer.

\- C'est bon, stop… Emma n'est pas blessée…

\- Pourquoi étiez-vous en train de partir ? Intervint Emma qui s'était rapprochée, en lançant un regard méfiant à Regina.

Cette dernière lui jeta un coup d'œil assassin.

\- _Pourquoi_ ? Vous me demandez pourquoi ? Pour aller chercher mon fils, Henri ! Sans vous et vos lamentables principes de héros pour me ralentir !

\- Oh, et vous pensez vraiment pouvoir vaincre Peter à vous toute seule? Ironisa Blanche, sans laisser à Emma le temps de répliquer.

\- J'aurais sûrement plus de chances qu'avec un boulet comme vous dans les pattes ! Vous, votre abruti de mari et votre crétine de fille, vous ne savez faire que pleurnicher et trainasser au lieu d'agir ! Croyez-moi, Rumple avait raison, je serai bien plus efficace sans _vous_.

Avec un dernier regard haineux et méprisant, Regina se détourna de sa belle-fille. Mais celle-ci ne semblait pas en avoir terminé. Elle saisit à son tour le bras de Regina qui se raidit à ce contact et essaya de se dégager brutalement.

\- Vous… vous ne pouvez pas… partir…, grondait Blanche en luttant contre sa belle-mère.

\- Lâchez moi, souffla Regina d'une voix sourde et menaçante. Il me semble que vous vous souvenez de ce qui arrive lorsque vous vous mettez en travers de mon chemin ?

Blanche blêmit et vacilla légèrement, comme si Regina l'avait frappé. Cette dernière en profita pour dégager violement son bras et elle se volatilisa dans un nuage de fumé violette.

Emma lâcha une volée des meilleurs jurons qu'elle avait en réserve. David passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Blanche qui demeurait figée comme une statue de glace.

\- Une mégère en moins, nota finalement Crochet, qui était resté à une distance raisonnable du conflit.

Emma et David lui jetèrent le même regard noir et dégouté. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Avec ou sans elle, on ne sait toujours pas où est le petit, de toute façon.

Il avait raison, bien sûr, mais Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu… trahie par l'abandon de Regina. A quoi aurait-elle dû s'attendre pourtant ? La Méchante Reine était comme ça.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire quand elle a parlé de ne pas se mettre en travers de son chemin ? Demanda-t-elle enfin en se tournant vers sa mère.

Blanche cligna des yeux, comme si elle venait seulement de remarquer sa présence puis soupira en hochant la tête.

\- Simplement qu'elle n'hésitera pas à utiliser ses pouvoirs contre nous, comme elle l'a fait durant la moitié de sa vie.

David fronça légèrement les sourcils mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Emma les fixa tour à tour, puis soupira.

\- Génial. D'abord Gold, maintenant Regina… Plus aucun mage ou sorcière pour battre Peter avec la Magie… on est mal parti.

L'expression figée de Blanche s'anima soudain alors que ses yeux s'éclairaient.

\- Non, Emma, ce n'est pas vrai… _Tu_ es capable d'utiliser la Magie pour combattre Peter !

La ferveur dans sa voix fit grimacer Emma.

\- J'ai peut-être de la magie mais je ne sais même pas comment l'utiliser… Regina ne m'a donné qu'un cours et franchement, ce n'était pas vraiment concluant…

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact mais elle préférait ne plus repenser à ce qui s'était passé à ce moment-là. Ces paroles ne parurent pourtant pas démotiver Blanche qui secoua la tête, les yeux toujours brillants.

\- Emma, peu importe ce qui s'est passé avec Regina… elle ne maitrise qu'une partie obscure de la Magie, alors que la tienne, elle est lumineuse, instinctive… tu n'as pas besoin de réfléchir pour l'utiliser, elle est _en_ toi.

Emma était trop lasse pour discuter de théorie magique avec son ancienne colocataire. La seule chose qui la troubla légèrement, c'était la façon dont Blanche parlait de la Magie. Elle employait presque les mêmes termes que Regina.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se pencher un peu plus sur cette étrange constatation, Blanche poussa une exclamation de surprise qui la fit sursauter.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mais Blanche ne leur répondit pas et contourna Emma pour aller saisir quelque chose qui se trouvait sur un rocher, près de l'endroit où Regina avait disparu et qui n'y était pas un instant auparavant. En fait, Emma ne distingua l'objet que lorsque Blanche le saisit dans ses mains tremblantes.

\- Par les dieux de l'Enfer, comment… ?

Blanche ne put que hocher la tête en signe d'incompréhension face à la question de Crochet.

Dans ses mains crispées, la Carte de Peter Pan indiquait l'emplacement du nouveau campement des Enfants Perdus.

* * *

 **Bon voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'avoue que je ne sais pas encore comment tout ça va se terminer, c'est pour ça que vos reviews sont si importantes pour moi ! Donc n'hésitez pas ;)**

 **A très vite !**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Captifs

**Bonsoir !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews ! Je pense avoir trouvé deux-trois idées, j'espère qu'elles vont vous plaire !**

 **Guest (dont je ne connais pas le nom, dsl) : Merci pour toutes tes reviews, elles sont vraiment hyper gentilles et très encourageantes. Et ne t'en fait pas, je suis très fleur bleue aussi ;)**

 **SwanQuuen : Hey ! Merci bcp ! Oui, je trouvais que le souvenir ajouté de la torture de Snow permettait d'intensifier encore plus leurs relations amour/haine**

 **Les Potterheads comme moi remarqueront peut être une petite phrase clin d'œil glissée dans ce chapitre ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Captifs**

Regina réapparut au sommet d'un des plus hauts pics rocheux qui surplombaient l'Île.

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, elle inspira une profonde bouffée d'air frais. Enfin débarrassée de cette bande d'abrutis ! Elle allait finalement pouvoir mener les recherches à sa manière. Une manière sanglante et implacable mais rapide et efficace. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle se répétait en boucle. Pour essayer de faire taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui hurlait de retourner auprès des autres, qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle. Et plus important, qu'elle avait besoin d'eux.

 _Comme si j'avais besoin de Blanche et de sa clique d'incapables pour retrouver mon fils._

Avec une petite moue de dédain, elle jeta un coup d'œil au Nord de la montagne, où s'étendait la forêt de l'Arbre du Pendu. Ils devaient être encore en train de se battre avec des lianes quelque part par là-bas.

Non, décidément, elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux.

De son poste d'observation, elle avait une vue plongeante sur tout le Pays Imaginaire. L'Île entière semblait s'étendre à ses pieds. Au Nord, la forêt qui se terminait par de hautes falaises, plongeant dans l'Océan. Puis, encore au-delà, le Rocher du Crâne, à moitié dissimulé par une brume opaque. Au Sud, elle apercevait la Crique des Cannibales, entourée de la jungle dense qu'ils avaient traversé ces derniers jours. A l'Est se trouvait une autre crique. Il s'agissait sûrement de la Lagune aux Sirènes. Regina se souvenait vaguement de l'avoir vu dans le dessin animé Disney qu'Henri regardait en boucle quand il avait cinq ans. A l'Ouest enfin, la jungle continuait… jusqu'à une étrange presqu'île d'où semblait s'élever des volutes de fumés… des feux de camps ! Peut-être s'agissait-il des Enfants perdus ?

Peu probable, pensa-t-elle, songeuse. Si elle parvenait à distinguer de la fumée d'ici, c'est que le brasier devait être immense… et Peter Pan était censé vouloir passer inaperçu. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse n'un autre piège, pour qu'elle s'y précipite…

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire. S'il s'agissait de Peter, elle se ferait une joie de foncer tête baissée dans son petit piège et de lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute. Si ce n'était pas Peter… cela signifiait que quelqu'un d'autre vivait sur cette île, quelqu'un qui pourrait, au mieux l'aider, au pire lui fournir des informations.

A l'Ouest, donc. De toute façon, le simple fait de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et la Lagune de ces insupportables femmes-poissons suffisait à la décider.

Ragaillardie, l'ex Méchante Reine disparut dans une volute de fumée violette, le regard rivé vers le soleil déclinant, à l'Ouest.

* * *

\- Je n'y comprends rien, marmonna Emma, pour la centième fois.

Blanche se contenta de hausser les épaules tandis que Crochet étudiait minutieusement la carte, les sourcils froncés.

\- Peut être que c'est un peu comme la fois où tu as trouvé le Livre de contes ? Risqua David, qui continuait à observer Blanche avec un profond étonnement.

Celle-ci hocha lentement la tête.

\- Oui, je crois que tu as raison… Parce qu'il n'était pas dans ma penderie et qu'il est apparu du jour au lendemain, tout à coup…

\- … Quand tu en as eu besoin, acheva David en approuvant. Peut-être que c'est la même chose pour la carte ? Peut-être que c'était à toi de la trouver ?

\- Pourquoi Peter voudrait que ce soit ta femme qui la retrouve ? Il l'avait donné à Swan au départ, non ? Intervint Crochet, les sourcils froncés.

\- Et au moment où j'ai enfin réussi à la lire, il nous l'a repris… avant de la rendre à Mary Margaret… ça sent le piège, conclut Emma.

Les bras croisés, elle observait la carte d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Tu penses qu'on ne devrait pas la garder ? Interrogea Blanche, dubitative.

Emma haussa les épaules et prit la carte que Crochet lui tendait.

\- On devrait la laisser ici, intervint David. C'est sûrement un piège. Elle n'indique certainement pas le bon emplacement.

\- La carte ne ment jamais.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Emma qui eut l'air elle-même un peu étonnée par ses propres paroles.

\- Et euh… comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Blanche en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Je… je le sais, c'est tout. Je l'ai _senti_ en la touchant, marmonna sa fille en fixant la carte d'un air étrange.

\- Ah…

\- Grâce à la Magie ? Questionna David, le front plissé.

\- Peut-être… écoutez, j'en sais rien, je sais juste que la carte dit la vérité.

\- C'est logique, intervint Crochet. C'est tout à fait dans le style de Peter. C'est beaucoup plus sadique de nous allécher avec de vrais infos, avant de nous les reprendre d'un coup.

Blanche hocha la tête mais David ne paraissait pas totalement convaincu.

\- Et où se trouverait son campement en ce moment ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sceptique.

\- A l'Ouest… pas très loin d'ici, je dirais. Il faut longer la côte, jusqu'à une sorte de presqu'île… il se trouve à l'entrée...

\- C'est étrange, grogna Crochet, Peter ne s'aventure jamais aussi prêt de chez eux…

\- De chez qui ?

Au moment où Crochet ouvrait la bouche, une flèche siffla au-dessus de sa tête et vint se ficher dans l'arbre juste derrière lui.

\- Les Enfants Perdus ! Rugit David en dégainant son épée.

Crochet et Emma brandirent également la leur, tandis que Blanche armait son arc en une fraction de seconde.

Tout autour d'eux, ils percevaient le mouvement de dizaines d'individus qui émergeaient lentement de la forêt. Tous armés d'arcs et de flèches. Ils étaient cernés.

Mais ce n'était pas des enfants. Ni même des adolescents.

\- Qu'est-ce que…, marmonna Emma.

Elle fixait leurs attaquants avec incrédulité. Toujours sous le choc de la surprise, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite au cri d'avertissement de Blanche. Elle n'entendit qu'un sifflement suivi d'une petite douleur au niveau du cou, puis sa vue s'obscurcit et tout disparut.

* * *

C'est l'odeur de viande grillée qui la fit sortir de sa torpeur. Son estomac réagit bruyamment au doux fumet qui flottait dans l'air.

Emma entrouvrit un œil vitreux, puis bâtit des paupières en essayant de s'éclaircir les idées. Tout son corps semblait mou et vidé de son énergie. Elle lutta pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil, se raccrochant à l'odeur de nourriture. Ça, au moins, c'était réel.

En bougeant légèrement ses membres, elle s'aperçut qu'on lui avait ligoté les mains et les pieds. Un battement de paupière supplémentaire et elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans une espèce de grande cage avec des barreaux en bambous. On aurait pu y tenir à plusieurs allongés, ainsi que debout. D'ailleurs, elle sentait quelqu'un remuer à sa droite.

Tournant légèrement la tête, elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant le tailleur bleu et le regard noir d'une Regina manifestement assez énervée. Elle était elle aussi ligotée.

\- On dirait que le destin s'acharne à nous réunir, ironisa-t-elle en remarquant qu'Emma était réveillée.

\- Vous… comment ? Les garçons perd…

\- Ce ne sont pas les Enfants perdus, répliqua Regina, l'air sombre.

\- Qui alors ?

L'ex Méchante Reine se contenta de lui désigner l'extérieur de la cage d'un vague signe de la main. Emma reporta son attention sur ce qui les entourait.

Leur cage en bambou se trouvait sur une large place de ce qui semblait être un village. Un immense feu brulait en son centre, tandis que de larges morceaux de viande grillaient au-dessus de feux plus petits, installés autour du premier. Tout autour de la place en terre battue, des dizaines de tentes en peau de bêtes étaient dressées. Non, pas des tentes, songea Emma. Des _tipis._

Il y avait des gens autour des feux. Des femmes, vêtues de longues tuniques beiges ou colorées et coiffées de plumes multicolores. Des hommes, habillés seulement d'un pagne ou d'un pantalon en peau, montaient la garde, une lance ou un arc à la main. Ils avaient aussi des plumes dans les cheveux.

\- Des indiens ? Sérieusement ?

Regina se contenta de renifler d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Capturée par des peaux-rouges, de mieux en mieux, grogna-t-elle avec dépit.

Elle tenta vainement de défaire les liens qui enserraient ses poignets, mais ne réussit qu'à s'arracher la peau, laissant la chaire à vif.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, lui fit remarquer Emma en l'observant.

\- Auriez-vous perdu toute combativité ?

\- Vous allez juste vous faire saigner.

\- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires.

Emma leva les yeux aux ciels mais ne répliqua pas. Elle se sentait encore horriblement faible et désespérément démunie, sans pouvoir…

\- Attendez, depuis quand vous n'utilisez plus la Magie ? S'exclama-t-elle soudain en jetant un coup d'œil perplexe à Regina.

Celle-ci serra les dents, tout en continuant à se battre contre les cordes qui enserraient ses poignets.

\- Une de leur fléchette a réussi à m'atteindre… je ne sais pas dans quoi ils les ont trempées, mais ça inhibe mes pouvoirs… peut-être un mélange à base d'encre de seiche, ajouta-t-elle après un instant de réflexion.

Elle n'arrêta de tirer sur ses liens que lorsqu'un filet de sang vint tâcher les cordes. Avec un chapelet de jurons d'une grossièreté qu'Emma ne lui soupçonnait pas, Regina donna un coup d'épaule rageur dans une des barres en bambou.

\- Comment vous êtes-vous faite capturée ? L'interrogea Emma qui essayait toujours de rassembler les pièces du puzzle.

Regina émit une sorte de grognement étouffé.

\- J'ai repéré leurs feux… je me suis approchée de leur camp mais ils m'ont tendu une embuscade dans la forêt. J'en ai carbonisé quelques-uns mais cette maudite fléchette m'a privée de ma Magie, grogna-t-elle avec rancœur.

Elle s'adossa à la cage et poussa un profond soupir.

\- Je me suis réveillée ici, j'ai essayé de leur parler mais ils ne veulent rien entendre… puis ils vous ont amené inconsciente, et voilà.

\- Combien de temps suis-je restée… attendez ! Ils n'ont amené que moi ? Vous avez vu les autres ? Mes parents ?

Emma se retourna vivement, comme si elle espérait découvrir Blanche cachée derrière elle. Elle se sentit un peu honteuse de ne pas avoir pensé aux autres avant.

\- Oui je les ai vu, répondit Regina d'un ton qui paraissait indifférent. Le prince était inconscient aussi mais pas le pirate ni votre mère. Ils ont d'ailleurs eu l'air de penser que c'était elle votre chef, ils l'ont emmené dans le grand tipi, là-bas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait du prince et du pirate.

Le cœur d'Emma se serra. Elle avait espéré qu'ils se soient enfuis. D'un autre côté, il était inimaginable d'imaginer Blanche la laissant inconsciente aux mains des indiens. Cette constatation lui fit esquisser un léger sourire.

* * *

Au bout d'une demi-journée passée ligotée dans cette cellule en bambou, Emma dut reconaitre qu'elle commençait à prendre de plus en plus au sérieux la menace des indiens. Ils ne lui apparaissaient plus du tout comme d'amusants membres du folklore américain, mais comme de dangereux guerriers, prompts à utiliser un arc ou un tomahawk.

 _J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas trop portés sur le scalp au Pays Imaginaire_ , songea-t-elle alors que deux peaux-rouges passaient devant elles en leur lançant des regards hostiles.

A ses côtés, Regina semblait lutter contre un ennemi invisible, le front plissé et les lèvres serrées. Emma savait qu'elle invoquait toute sa force mentale pour combattre les effets de la fléchette et essayer d'invoquer de la Magie. Mais ce n'était, pour l'instant, pas très concluant.

La nuit était presque tombée lorsque les choses bougèrent enfin. De l'autre côté du feu, la peau qui tenait lieu de porte au Grand Tipi s'ouvrit et une demi-douzaine de personnes en sortir. Il s'agissait de guerriers indiens dont les peintures de guerre chatoyaient à la lumière du feu. Puis venait un homme très grand, au visage sévère. Emma sut tout de suite que ce devait être le chef. Il portait une large coiffe composée de centaines de plumes et, bien qu'elle ne soit pas une experte de l'art amérindien, Emma était presque sûre d'avoir appris à l'école que seul le chef de la tribu en portait une comme ça.

Enfin, Blanche le suivait. Elle avait l'air minuscule par rapport au grand indien, et paraissait abattue, les épaules voutées et le teint pâle. Un mélange de soulagement et d'angoisse apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle repéra Emma, de l'autre côté des feux.

La petite procession contourna les brasiers et vint se poster devant la cage d'Emma et de Regina. Deux gardes ouvrirent la porte de bambou et tirèrent les deux femmes à l'extérieur. Ils les laissèrent s'affaler lourdement aux pieds de Blanche. Celle-ci ne bougea pas et conserva une expression de marbre lorsque son regard croisa celui du chef.

\- Il me manque deux guerriers, dit-elle avec un calme souverain qu'Emma ne put qu'admirer.

Le chef hocha la tête et désigna d'un geste de la main l'autre bout de la place. Deux hommes surgirent d'un tipi, chacun maintenant David par un bras, leurs tomahawks appuyés sur sa nuque.

Emma perçut le frémissement qui parcourut Blanche mais cette dernière parvint à conserver son masque d'impassibilité et d'assurance sereine. Un masque de souveraine, songea Emma.

Les deux guerriers forcèrent David à s'agenouiller aux côtés d'Emma et de Regina. Il s'attaqua aussitôt aux liens qui enserraient les mains et les pieds de sa fille.

\- Ça va ? Lui souffla-t-il en la libérant.

Elle hocha la tête en se frottant les poignets. David se tourna vers Regina et sembla hésiter une fraction de seconde avant de s'attaquer également à ses liens.

\- Niyecika un isicola. Glusniyaya, déclara le chef d'une voix grave et profonde.

\- Piwakila*, répondit Blanche en s'inclinant.

 _Ma mère sait parler l'iroquois. D'accord._

Emma nota pourtant que pour la première fois, le masque d'impassibilité de Blanche sembla se fissurer. Elle fronça les sourcils en soutenant le regard du chef.

\- Cate sice, Itancan… Tka kasna wanji wicasa.**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Grommela Regina mais David se contenta de hausser les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

La remarque de Blanche ne parut pas plaire au chef qui se contenta de lui répondre sèchement :

\- Hiya. Wicasa enanon.***

\- Quoi ? Mais vous aviez dit…

L'air affolée, Blanche se remit à parler très vite, passant d'une langue à l'autre, ayant abandonné son expression assurée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui glissa Emma en se relevant.

Le chef se contentait de hocher la tête en signe de dénégation, les bras croisés.

\- Il… il a accepté de nous laisser partir mais… il refuse de libérer Crochet, expliqua Blanche d'une voix sourde.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Il a… un passé commun assez compliqué avec ces gens, résuma Blanche d'un air sombre.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Grogna David en se relevant à son tour.

\- Dommage pour lui, mais s'ils nous offrent la liberté, on doit partir. Pour Henri, lança Regina en se redressant aussi.

\- Sans Crochet on ne serait jamais parvenu au Pays Imaginaire, objecta Emma.

\- Et sans son aide, Greg et Tamara n'auraient pas capturés Henri et on aurait pas eu à venir ! Répliqua Regina, cinglante.

\- On ne sait même pas ce qu'ils comptent faire de lui !

\- Vous allez encore mettre en danger la mission de sauvetage de notre fils, simplement pour un pirate avec qui vous flurtez !

\- Hein ? S'exclama David.

\- Ça suffit ! Gronda Blanche alors qu'Emma s'apprêtait à riposter. Que comptez-vous faire de l'homme manchot ? Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le chef.

Celui-ci parut comprendre sa question car il esquissa un sourire cruel. Si Emma ne comprit pas ce qu'il répondit, le simple ton de sa voix la fit frissonner.

Blanche pâlit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? La pressa Emma mais sa mère semblait incapable de parler.

Le chef se tourna vers elle et lui lançant un regard mauvais, il sourit en grognant :

\- Sichagu… _brulé vif._

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, j'avoue que j'ai adoré introduire les Indiens au Pays Imaginaire! Je me suis bcp inspirée du dessin animé, notamment pour la géographie de l'île, et je trouvais ça chouette d'ajouter les Indiens, après avoir vu les sirènes ;)**

 *** Pour la langue, j'ai emprunté des mots de la langue Lakota, utilisée par les Sioux du Dakota et du Canada (les Lakotas justement). Bref, je ne prétends pas du tout qu'il s'agisse de bonne traduction, c'est surtout des suites de mots trouvés sur internet (donc méfiance) mais je trouvais ça amusant. Et puis, les erreurs sont à attribuer au fait que les Indiens du Pays Imaginaire n'ont pas les mêmes règles grammaticales que les Lakotas du Canada ;)**

 **Grosso modo, la traduction des phrases du chef et de Snow donne ça :**

 ***Vous êtes libres, partez.**

 **Merci.**

 ****Pardon, Chef. Mais il manque un homme blanc.**

 *****Non. Le visage pâle reste.**

 **C'est tout pour l'instant, à très vite ;)**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Feu de joie

**Bonsoir !**

 **Bon, suite des aventures chez les indiens, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Feu de joie**

\- Sichagu… _brulé vif._

Un silence pesant suivit cette déclaration.

Puis les guerriers hochèrent la tête d'un air satisfait, poussant même quelques exclamations de joie.

Blanche sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais Emma la devança et s'écria :

\- Vous êtes complétement malade !

Le chef parut comprendre l'insulte. Son visage prit une teinte violette menaçante et les guerriers cessèrent aussitôt de sourire. Certains pointèrent même leurs lances en direction d'Emma.

David se posta devant elle, prêt à en découdre, tandis que Regina se frottait convulsivement les mains l'une dans l'autre, essayant apparemment de faire apparaitre une boule de feu.

Blanche s'avança de quelques pas vers le Chef en ignorant la tentative de David pour la retenir. Elle semblait avoir retrouver un certain calme et se força à adopter une voix mesurée et apaisante :

\- Veuillez pardonner ma fille, Terreur-de-l'Ombre... Elle n'est pas habituée à vos coutumes.

Terreur-de-l'Ombre lui lança un regard mauvais en grommelant dans sa barbe. Un des guerriers qui l'entouraient fit un pas vers elle, son visage ridé exprimant une colère froide. David fit un pas en avant mais Blanche le retint par le bras.

\- Nous avons du respect pour toi, Celle-qui-est-immaculée-comme-la-neige, mais pas pour les autres. Nous ne les laissons vivre que parce que tu dis qu'ils sont ta famille. Mais si la squaw aux cheveux jaunes s'adresse encore une fois à Terreur-de-l'Ombre ainsi, elle recevra une punition à la mesure de son crime.

\- Je comprends, Aigle-du-Soir, répondit Blanche en inclinant la tête. Cela ne se reproduira pas.

\- On ne peut pas les laisser brûler Crochet ! Chuchota Emma en s'approchant de Blanche, tandis que le vieil indien retournait dialoguer avec les autres guerriers.

\- Non, bien sûr… mais on ne peut pas se battre contre eux, ils sont trop nombreux, argua Blanche dans un murmure.

\- Si seulement j'avais mes pouvoirs, grommela Regina.

Le chef paraissait s'être lassé d'eux. D'un signe de la main, il fit signe à ses guerriers de les entrainer en dehors du camp, puis il tourna les talons.

\- Partez, maintenant, déclara Aigle-du-Soir d'une voix grave tandis qu'un des guerriers saisissait Emma par l'épaule et la poussait sans ménagement.

\- Quoi ? Non ! S'écria celle-ci en se débattant.

Elle donna un coup de coude dans le nez de l'indien qui poussa un grognement étouffé et furieux. Il leva la main pour la frapper au visage mais il la lâcha en hurlant lorsque Regina lui assena un coup de genou dans l'estomac.

\- On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas lever la main contre une femme ? Ironisa-t-elle en observant le guerrier plié en deux.

Mais déjà trois autres les entouraient, alors que Blanche et David avaient été immobilisés par quatre indiens à l'air patibulaire.

\- Emma ! Ne résiste pas ! Tu vas…

Les paroles de Blanche furent noyées par le cri de rage des indiens qui se jetèrent sur les deux femmes. S'ensuivit une formidable mêlée où chacun reçut sa part de coups de poings et de pieds. Finalement, les quatre guerriers eurent le dessus et parvinrent à immobiliser une Emma furieuse et une Regina légèrement assommée.

Le chef était hors de lui à présent. Il vociférait des choses qu'Emma ne comprenait pas, en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Blanche qui tentait, en vain, de plaider leur cause.

\- Vous être… menteurs ! Hurla finalement le chef. Vous avoir dit que vous partir sans histoire ! Vous attaqués guerriers sioux !

\- Non, c'est un malentendu ! Ecoutez…

\- Abla kela ! Silence ! Vous attaqués Sioux ! Vous être avec Ombre !

\- Itancan…, intervint le vieil Aigle-du-Soir. Celle-qui-est-immaculée-comme-la-Neige ne peut être alliée avec l'Ombre, tu le sais bien.

Etrangement, cet argument parut calmer le Chef. Qu'a donc fait Mary Margaret pour lui inspirer une telle confiance ? Se demanda Emma, toujours perplexe.

\- Hau… Tka squaws attaqués Sioux.

Aigle-du-Soir hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Il se passe quoi ? Marmonna David, toujours retenu par deux indiens.

Aigle-du-Soir se tourna vers lui, lui lançant un regard sévère. Il désigna Emma et Regina d'un signe de tête.

\- Elles ont attaqué nos guerriers. Elles seront punies pour cela.

\- Quoi ? Non, vous…

Emma perçut le halètement de douleur à ses côtés avant de voir l'indien s'écrouler. La jambe droite de son pantalon était trouée, brulée, et laissait apparaitre la chaire carbonisée de sa cuisse, comme s'il venait de se prendre une boule de feu. Emma redressa vivement la tête. A ses côtés, Regina, la main tendue, semblait tout aussi abasourdie qu'elle.

Puis elle parut réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire et, avec un léger sourire, se tourna vers le guerrier qui la maintenait toujours, prête à le pulvériser avec ses pouvoirs fraichement retrouvés. Mais elle fut trop longue à réagir car, à peine les indiens avaient-ils vu un des leurs touchés, qu'ils avaient tous brandis leurs sarbacanes, de sorte qu'une nouvelle fléchette atteignit Regina au niveau de la clavicule.

Elle vacilla puis tomba à genoux en haletant.

\- Non !

Emma se débattit, essayant d'intervenir, en vain.

Deux indiens emmenèrent leur compagnon blessé tandis que deux autres se jetaient sur Regina et la relevaient de force. Elle paraissait sonnée mais avait gardé connaissance. Cette fléchette semblait juste avoir de nouveau inhibée ses pouvoirs.

\- Vous pensiez pouvoir vous servir de votre Magie contre nous ? Vous pensiez qu'en vous voyant l'utiliser, nous n'avions pas prévu de vous garder entourée de tireurs prêts à vous injecter une nouvelle dose de Chasse-mage ?

C'était une vieille femme qui avait parlé. Elle se trouvait derrière le Chef et s'avança jusqu'à Regina. Elle l'observa les yeux plissés puis, d'un geste sec, arracha la fléchette qu'elle remit à son propriétaire. Regina grogna puis se mit à observer à son tour la vieille femme, non sans un certain intérêt.

\- Vous êtes une chamane ? Souffla-t-elle enfin.

La vieille femme lui répondit par un sourire édenté.

\- En effet. Et vous, vous êtes morte.

\- Vous n'êtes pas une indienne !

La chamane ne répondit pas mais se détourna. Emma eut tout juste le temps de voir passer une ombre furtive sur son visage et ses traits se durcirent. Elle se tourna vers le Chef et s'écria :

\- Terreur-de-l'Ombre ! Le Chasse-mage maitrise la sorcière. A présent, rend ta Justice.

Le Chef hocha la tête et aboya quelque chose à un de ces gardes. Il se précipita dans une des tentes de l'autre côté du Feu. Pendant ce temps, les guerriers qui maitrisaient Regina la trainèrent vers le Grand Feu.

\- Non ! Qu'allez-vous lui faire ? S'écria Emma en se débattant sauvagement.

Même si Regina les avait abandonnés, Emma ne pouvait pas laisser quoi que ce soit arriver à la mère d'Henri. Il avait déjà perdu son père, que lui dirait-elle quand elle le retrouverait si Regina avait été massacré par des indiens ?

\- Peut-être lui couper une main, celle qui a blessé l'un des nôtres, répondit Aigle-du-Soir avec un haussement d'épaules. Le chef y réfléchit.

Au même moment, le garde ressortit de la tente, une longue hache de guerre à la main.

\- Non ! Non, Chef, écoutez… vous avez promis de ne pas vous en prendre à ma famille, vous vous souvenez ? Vous l'avez juré sur le Grand Esprit de la Lune !

Alors que les paroles d'Emma et de David paraissaient ne toucher personne, le Chef se raidit en entendant les mots de Blanche. Il se tourna vers elle, l'air à moitié furieux mais aussi à moitié… hésitant ? Emma n'aurait su dire.

\- Vrai. Terreur-de-l'Ombre pas toucher à âme sœur ou fille. Mais sorcière ? Rien pour toi. Pas famille.

Il se détourna, faisant signe à l'indien avec la hache de s'approcher de Regina, toujours immobilisée par ses gardes.

La vue de l'arme sembla faire perdre à Blanche le peu de prudence qui lui restait. Elle suivit le Chef et posa même une main sur son bras en répondant d'une voix ferme :

\- Si. Elle l'est. C'est la femme de mon père.

Le Chef l'observa un instant sans paraitre comprendre. Puis il demanda :

\- Ina ?... Mère ?

\- Oui.

Les yeux de Regina se détournèrent de la hache et se fixèrent sur Blanche. Elle la contempla en silence, d'un regard impénétrable, mais ne dit rien. Emma cligna des yeux, surprise, mais les yeux de David parurent briller étrangement tandis qu'il fixait lui aussi Blanche. Elle faisait face au Chef, se tenant entre lui et Regina.

Ce dernier semblait profondément troublé. Il voulait, de toute évidence, punir la Sorcière pour avoir blessé un membre de son peuple. D'un autre côté, le respect qu'il paraissait éprouver pour Blanche Neige l'empêchait manifestement d'ordonner de blesser celle qu'elle venait d'appeler Mère.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le village. Emma ne percevait plus que le crépitement du feu.

Après ce qui parut une éternité, Terreur-de-l'Ombre hocha lentement la tête et souffla quelque chose à l'oreille d'Aigle-du-Soir. Celui-ci approuva avant de déclarer :

\- Notre illustre Chef accepte de pardonner à la fille et à la mère de Celle-qui-est-immaculée-comme-la-Neige. Mais, il veut que le pirate meure. Et que vous y assistiez.

Avant qu'Emma n'ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, les indiens qui la retenaient l'entrainèrent vers un des poteaux qui entouraient la place et l'y ligotèrent. David et Regina connurent le même sort. Seule Blanche ne fut pas attachée mais quatre solides indiens l'entourèrent et la maintinrent, l'empêchant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Bientôt, deux guerriers arrivèrent, tenant chacun Crochet par un bras. Il avait un œil au beurre noir, la lèvre et la pommette fendues et des traces de sang sur sa chemise.

Ses gardes le conduisirent près du Grand Feu, où une sorte de bûcher avait été dressé.

\- Si vous voulez tenter quelque chose, c'est maintenant ou jamais, Miss Swan, marmonna Regina, à la gauche d'Emma.

Celle-ci l'observa sans comprendre.

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Mes liens sont aussi serrés que les vôtres…

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

\- Enfin, réfléchissez ! Si mes pouvoirs sont revenus tout à l'heure, alors les vôtres aussi ! Ils ne savent pas que vous pouvez faire de la Magie, c'est notre unique chance !

\- Mais… mais je ne sais pas _comment_ …, balbutia Emma, prise de court.

\- Arrêtez de réfléchir et faites-le ! Comme pendant notre entrainement… Servez-vous de vos émotions…, chuchota Regina d'une voix pressante.

\- Mais… je…

\- Ou bien regarder le pirate se faire rôtir, à vous de voir, la coupa Regina d'un ton tranchant.

A sa droite, David semblait avoir compris ce qui se tramait. Il se redressa et leur lança un regard interrogateur.

Emma ne répondit pas, fixant le bûcher des yeux.

Ils étaient en train de l'attacher au poteau, en haut de la pile de bois morts. Comment pouvait-elle invoquer la Magie pour le libérer à cette distance ? Peut-être devait-elle attendre qu'ils mettent le feu et l'éteindre d'un claquement de doigts ? Oui mais allumer un minuscule feu de camps l'avait vidé de toutes ses forces, l'autre jour…

Les indiens descendirent du bûcher. L'un deux s'approcha avec une torche.

\- Emma…, murmura Regina, d'un ton pressant.

Emma ferma les yeux. Des émotions. La peur. La peur de perdre Henri, de perdre les autres, d'assister à la mort de Crochet, brulé vif. Crochet… Une attirance. Des doutes aussi. Beaucoup de doutes. Et de la peur, encore.

Blanche cria quelque chose mais le Chef ne répondit pas. Les bras croisés, il fixait le bûcher avec une étrange joie sauvage.

Blanche. Fallait-il qu'elle pense à elle pour invoquer la Magie, comme l'autre fois ? Mais penser à sa mère ne la mettait plus autant en colère qu'avant. Et elle avait peur de la perdre, elle aussi. La peur semblait inhiber ses pouvoirs aussi surement qu'une fléchette.

L'indien mit le feu au bûcher.

\- Emma !

La voix de Regina la ramena à l'horreur de la situation. Elle voyait Crochet tenter vainement de se débattre alors que les flammes montaient dangereusement vers lui. Elle entendait Blanche supplier ses gardes, elle sentait David se débattre à sa droite et Regina tenter désespérément de faire de la Magie à sa gauche.

Ils étaient tous impuissants. Tous, sauf elle. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle devait le faire.

Il suffisait d'y croire.

\- NON !

Son cri de désespoir fut noyé par le bruit des flammes consumant le bois mais elle sentit ses liens glisser de ses poignets. D'un coup d'œil, elle vit qu'elle venait également de libérer David et Regina.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, David se jeta sur deux des gardes de Blanche. Cette dernière en profita pour arracher l'arc du troisième et en donner un violent coup dans l'estomac du quatrième.

Pendant ce temps, Emma courait vers le bûcher, insensible aux cris et aux bruits des fléchettes qui sifflaient autour d'elle. Etrangement, aucune ne l'atteignit.

D'un revers de main, elle libéra Crochet qui sauta du bûcher sans demander son reste. La saisissant par le bras, il l'entraina vers l'endroit où David, Blanche et Regina tentaient de créer une brèche dans les défenses indiennes. Mais les guerriers arrivaient, toujours plus nombreux, les encerclant totalement.

\- On est fichu ! Se lamenta Regina, qui essayait de maintenir les indiens à distance, munie d'un simple bâton.

Un de ses adversaires l'attaqua par le flanc gauche mais David bloqua sa tentative avec la lance d'un des guerriers qu'il venait d'assommer. De l'autre côté d'Emma, Blanche tentait de faire reculer trois indiens armés de tomahawks. Elle esquiva le premier, le second, mais le troisième parvint à lui érafler l'omoplate avec la lame de sa petite hache. Elle poussa un faible gémissement et recula vers Emma.

La vue de la tâche rouge sombre sur le dos de son chemisier fit l'effet d'un coup de poing à Emma dont le cœur rata un battement. Non, elle ne pouvait pas les laisser blesser sa mère. Elle devait les sauver, tous. Et elle allait le faire.

Sans réfléchir, elle hurla :

\- Agrippez-vous à moi !

Regina et Crochet lui obéirent immédiatement, lui saisissant chacun une épaule. Emma saisit alors le bras de son père et de sa mère et, ils disparurent tous dans un nuage de fumée bleue.

* * *

 **Je viens d'écrire ça en un jet, je ne pensais pas vraiment que ça se déroulerait comme ça, j'avais imaginé une façon peut-être un peu plus pacifique de régler le problème mais après tout, on ne peut pas trop faire du pacifique avec Regina et Emma dans les parages ;)**

 **Et je tiens à préciser qu'Emma ne s'est pas mise à contrôler parfaitement la Magie comme ça d'un coup, je ne garanties pas que son essai de 'transplanage' va bien se passer...**

 **Laissez moi des reviews pour me donner votre avis ! :)**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Cicatrices

**Bonsoir !**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu long, il comporte l'une des scènes principales de mon intrigue, donc j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Cicatrices**

Ils réapparurent à la sortie du camp, à une dizaine de mètres de l'endroit d'où ils avaient disparu.

Emma vacilla et se serrait certainement effondrée à terre si David ne l'avait pas rattrapée et soutenue en l'agrippant fermement par la taille.

\- Ça alors… comment…, ne pouvait s'empêcher de marmonner Regina, en contemplant Emma avec incrédulité.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'attarder sur les nouvelles capacités magiques d'Emma. Derrière eux, les guerriers accourraient déjà en lançant des cris de guerre rageurs.

\- On ne parviendra jamais à les semer dans cette forêt, ils la connaissent par cœur…, grogna Crochet en reculant précipitamment.

Blanche fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et, s'élançant parmi les arbres, elle s'écria :

\- Suivez-moi !

Emma était encore trop sonnée pour protester quand David l'entraîna par le bras à la suite de Blanche. Regina et Crochet suivirent en courant.

* * *

Les indiens les talonnaient dangereusement, Emma pouvait percevoir leurs cris furieux et le bruit de leurs pas piétinant les feuilles mortes. Crochet avait raison ; ils connaissaient la jungle, ils savaient où trouver les raccourcis, ils allaient certainement les rattraper d'un instant à l'autre.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle s'efforçait de suivre Blanche qui filait comme le vent en contournant et évitant les pièges de la forêt, Emma fut bien forcée d'admettre que les bruits de leurs poursuivants se faisaient plus lointains. A croire qu'ils étaient en train de se faire distancer !

Blanche s'engouffra dans des broussailles qu'Emma aurait certainement cherchées à contourner mais qui s'avérèrent mener à un petit chemin accidenté qui les conduisit jusqu'à l'orée de la jungle.

\- Nous sommes… assez… loin… maintenant…, haleta Crochet, en serrant son poing de côté.

Hors d'haleine, Emma tomba à genoux. Elle se sentait littéralement vidée. Son exploit magique, puis cette longue course-poursuite à travers la jungle… C'était plus que ce que son organisme ne pouvait supporter.

\- Où… sommes… nous ? Demanda David, qui essayait de reprendre son souffle, agenouillé aux côtés d'Emma.

Blanche haussa les épaules, elle aussi à bout de souffle.

\- Je… ne sais pas… Je vous ai… juste conduis hors… de la jungle…

\- Un véritable exploit, commenta Crochet, en hochant la tête. Comment as-tu fait pour nous sortir d'une forêt que tu ne connais pas ?

\- Fuir des gens qui essaient de me tuer dans une forêt, c'est ma spécialité, répliqua Blanche avec un petit sourire.

Celui-ci disparut aussitôt lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Regina.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est grâce à Emma que nous sommes libres. Elle a accompli plus que nous n'aurions jamais pu attendre d'elle, ajouta Blanche en se tournant vers sa fille.

Cette dernière ne parvint qu'à lui adresser un faible sourire. David passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules tremblantes de fatigue.

\- C'est vrai, Swan. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Merci, dit Crochet, gravement.

\- Bah, j'imagine que j'ai eu de la chanc…

\- Non, Emma. Votre mère a raison. Ce que vous venez d'accomplir est absolument incroyable, intervint Regina qui parlait pour la première fois.

Adossée le long d'un arbre, elle reprenait également son souffle, le visage rouge et les cheveux en bataille. Ses grands yeux sombres étaient cependant fixés sur Emma, qu'elle observait avec gravité et avec un certain… respect ? Emma n'aurait su le dire.

La jeune femme se sentit rougir malgré elle. Elle hocha doucement la tête, tandis que Blanche s'agenouillait à ses côtés.

\- Tu as l'air exténuée… tu penses pouvoir tenir encore un peu ? Nous ne sommes qu'à quelques kilomètres du camp indien, ils pourraient encore nous poursuivre jusqu'ici… je me trompe, Crochet ?

\- Absolument pas, mon ange, répondit le pirate en observant l'horizon. Tu nous as conduit tout près de la côte Ouest, au Sud de leur campement, mais nous ne sommes pas assez éloignés… Je propose qu'on descende ce promontoire, la côte est juste en dessous de nous. Nous pourrons alors la longer et camper sur la plage ? C'est le chemin le plus rapide et le plus sûr pour nous éloigner au plus vite de ces peaux-rouges.

\- Je marcherai alors, affirma Emma dans un hochement de tête qu'elle espérait convainquant.

* * *

Je n'aurais peut-être pas du dire ça, songea-t-elle au bout de deux heures de marche.

Elle traînait derrière, le souffle court, les muscles raides et douloureux. Blanche et Crochet menaient la marche sur la plage, suivis de près par David. Regina se tenait un peu en retrait, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à Emma.

\- Je vais bien, finit par marmonner cette dernière, un peu gênée de se sentir épiée comme une petite fille qui risquait de s'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Cela m'étonnerait, rétorqua Regina d'un ton calme. Personnellement, je me suis évanouie après avoir réalisée ma première Disparition.

Emma ne répondit rien mais la remarque de Regina la réconforta un peu.

\- C'était vraiment très impressionnant, ce que vous avez fait, continua l'ex Méchante Reine.

Elle ralentit le pas et se retrouva à la hauteur d'Emma. Celle-ci soupira.

\- Pour être honnête, je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre avec la Magie, en général, rétorqua Regina avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- Oui, juste laisser libre court à ses émotions, ajouta Emma en hochant la tête. Un bon prof de Magie m'a dit ça, une fois.

Elle lança un coup d'œil amusé à Regina qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Vous me flattez. Je ne suis pas encore à la hauteur d'Albus Dumbledore.

Emma émit un petit rire. Puis elle redevint sérieuse et s'arrêta. Regina se tourna vers elle et l'observa, étonnée.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Regina… Je voulais vous remercier pour… pour les conseils et… je n'y serai pas arriver sans votre aide, acheva Emma, visiblement embarrassée.

\- Oh… eh bien, de rien. Mais je n'ai rien fais de plus que de vous montrer de quoi vous étiez capable. Remerciez-vous vous-même, répondit Regina, légèrement déstabilisée par le ton grave et l'air soudain solennel d'Emma.

Celle-ci hocha lentement la tête, les yeux toujours fixés dans ceux de Regina.

\- Peut-être mais… vous avez cru en moi. Merci pour ça.

\- Je vous en prie. Je n'ai jamais douté de votre potentiel magique. Ni de votre courage.

Regina s'étonna elle-même en souriant à Emma, un sourire vrai et sincère. Quand elle repensait aux mois passés à haïr la blonde… à présent, elle la voyait comme une coéquipière, quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait compter. Peut être pas une amie – la Méchante Reine n'en avait plus eu depuis fort longtemps, mais au moins quelqu'un qu'elle respectait et qu'elle commençait presque à apprécier.

Emma répondit à son sourire, elle-même assez étonnée par ce soudain élan de gratitude et même… d'affection ?, pour l'ex Méchante Reine. Non, pour Regina, corrigea-t-elle mentalement.

Elles recommencèrent à marcher en silence.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit hier, déclara soudain Regina d'un ton qu'elle espérait neutre.

Voyant le regard interloqué d'Emma, elle se sentit obligée d'ajouter :

\- Lorsque je suis… partie. Je n'aurais pas dû vous laissez tous en plan… mais… j'avais peur pour Henri.

Cet aveu, ainsi que des excuses, c'était plus que tout ce qu'Emma aurait pu imaginer, venant de la part de Regina. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, ne sachant pas exactement quoi répondre à _ça_.

Finalement, elle opta pour l'honnêteté et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Ce n'est rien, je comprends ce que vous ressentez, vous savez… C'est horrible et je déteste ce sentiment de me faire mener en bateau par Peter pendant qu'Henri est quelque part sur cette île, tout seul…

Regina hocha la tête, doucement.

\- C'est la pire des tortures.

Emma acquiesça, sombrement. Penser à Henri et aux risques qu'il courait lui minait le moral, la terrifiait. L'angoisse qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis qu'il avait été enlevé revenait au galop, menaçant de la submerger. Dans ces moments-là, elle avait envie successivement de fondre en larmes, de crier de désespoir, de courir, de se recroqueviller sur elle-même, de frapper quelque chose, de se sentir réconforter par quelqu'un, de sentir la présence de son fils, d'Henri, serré contre son cœur…

L'expression de son visage devait refléter ce qu'elle pensait car Regina lui saisit soudain le bras, l'air alarmée.

\- Emma ! Vous vous sentez bien ? Vous êtes livides, vous tremblez et… Emma !

Emma se serrait effondrée sur le sol si Regina ne l'avait pas rattrapée au vol. Elle ne parvint cependant pas à la soutenir et la fit s'asseoir dans le sable, un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Emma ! Emma, parlez-moi…

\- Je… je crois que je vais faire comme vous, finalement…

\- Quoi ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- M'évanouir après une… Disparition, répondit Emma, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

\- Emma ! Emma ! Que se passe-t-il ? S'écria Blanche en accourant.

Crochet et David les rejoignirent aussi, l'air soucieux.

\- Je pense que les efforts magiques qu'elle a réalisés l'ont vidée de ses forces. Ça, plus cette marche forcée… je doute qu'elle puisse aller plus loin, déclara Regina, en se tournant vers Blanche.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, agenouillée aux cotés d'Emma.

\- De toute façon, nous sommes assez loin, je pense, intervint Crochet. Nous devrions camper ici cette nuit.

\- Oui, c'est ce que nous allons faire, approuva Blanche en posant une main froide sur le front de sa fille. Repose-toi, Emma, nous allons monter le campement.

Elle avait à peine terminé sa phrase que les yeux d'Emma se fermaient.

* * *

Regina observait les flammes danser devant ses yeux. Il ne faisait pas nuit et ce n'était peut-être pas très prudent de faire un feu, mais ils avaient désespérément besoin de manger et il ne leur restait que quelques morceaux de viandes crues.

Alors que David et Crochet étaient occupés à se chamailler pour savoir quel était la meilleure cuisson d'un porc sauvage, Blanche était assise en tailleur auprès du feu, veillant sur une Emma toujours profondément endormie. David avait fait un bandage de fortune à l'épaule de sa femme mais la pâleur de son visage ne présageait rien de bon.

La princesse croisa le regard de Regina qui détourna aussitôt les yeux. Si elle était parvenue à s'excuser auprès d'Emma, ce n'était pas la même chose avec Blanche… En particulier depuis que cette dernière avait prétendue être sa fille pour lui éviter de perdre une main.

 _Ina ?... Mère ? Oui._

Ces quelques mots avaient troublés et déstabilisés Regina, plus encore que la menace de se faire couper une main. Pour être honnête, elle ne savait pas si elle n'aurait pas préféré en passer par là.

Elle grimaça en effleurant la chair à vif de ses poignets écorchés. Non, évidement qu'elle n'aurait pas préféré perdre une main.

Mais les mots de Blanche lui rappelait affreusement la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Peter Pan quelques jours plus tôt.

 _Tu es sa mère comme tu es celle d'Henri, parce que tu l'as aimée comme ta fille, jadis… un amour bien trop puissant pour disparaître totalement._

Non. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne _pouvait_ pas penser cela. Il y avait trop de choses, trop d'émotions enfouies depuis trop longtemps entre elle et Blanche. Trop de haine et peut-être aussi trop d'amour.

Regina jeta un coup d'œil discret à sa belle-fille. Parfois, sur ce visage calme et doux, elle croyait apercevoir l'expression, l'enjouement de la petite fille qu'elle avait secouru, la petite fille qu'elle avait élevée… bien malgré elle, mais tout de même.

Sentant que Regina l'observait, Blanche redressa la tête et la regarda.

\- Combien de temps encore pensez-vous qu'elle va dormir ? L'interrogea Blanche, en désignant Emma, endormie sur la couverture à ses côtés.

\- Encore quelques heures, peut-être, je ne suis sûre de rien… je ne pensais pas qu'elle était… si puissante, admit Regina au bout d'un moment.

Blanche hocha doucement la tête, effleurant légèrement la chevelure blonde de sa fille du bout des doigts.

Étrangement, cette scène émue l'ex Méchante Reine.

\- Hum… Elle n'est d'ailleurs pas la seule à m'avoir surprise. J'ignorais que vous parliez le peau-rouge, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton faussement léger.

\- Le Sioux, rectifia Blanche avec un demi-sourire. C'est une longue histoire. Disons que j'ai été recueilli quelques temps par des Indiens dans la Forêt Enchantée, après que…

Elle s'interrompit et se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant manifestement pas comment achever sa phrase.

-… après ma fuite dans les bois, acheva-t-elle finalement, évitant le regard de sa belle-mère.

Celle-ci se raidit mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Qu'aurait pu dire Blanche de toute manière ? Après que vous ayez tué mon père ? Après que vous m'ayez fait fouettée ? Après que vous ayez engagée un chasseur pour m'arracher le cœur ?

\- Merci d'avoir dit au Chef que j'étais de votre famille pour me protéger, souffla-t-elle soudain, évitant elle-aussi le regard de Blanche Neige.

Cette dernière sursauta, surprise.

\- Oh, mais c'est la vérité, Regina. Vous êtes la mère de mon petit-fils… et ma belle-mère.

 _Belle-mère_. Regina hocha doucement la tête. Devait-elle se sentir soulagée ou attristée que Blanche n'ait pas dit _mère_ ? Peut être un peu des deux.

\- En tout cas, merci.

Blanche acquiesça lentement mais parut hésiter. Elle se mordilla de nouveau la lèvre avant de murmurer :

\- Regina, je…

\- On a un problème, l'interrompit Crochet en s'approchant. Nous n'avons plus d'eau.

\- Pardon ?

\- Nous n'avons plus d'eau, répéta-t-il, patiemment. D'eau potable, j'entends, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard amusé vers l'Océan qui venait lécher la plage.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas tenir jusqu'à demain sans eau, approuva David, la mine sombre.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas en faire apparaître avec ta Magie, Majesté ? Demanda Crochet en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Si ma Magie était revenue, tu penses vraiment que j'aurais encore les poignets dans cet état ? Rétorqua froidement Regina en désignant ses poignets en sang.

Crochet soupira.

\- Alors, on va devoir aller en chercher, dit-il. Si j'en crois ma mémoire, il y a une source à environ une heure de marche vers l'Est. En partant maintenant, nous serions rentrés avant la tombée de la nuit.

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux de se séparer ? S'inquiéta Blanche.

\- Moins que de passer une nuit sans eau, alors que nous sommes blessés et fatigués, objecta Crochet.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, je viens avec toi, soupira David, en saisissant son épée.

\- Pour être honnête, camarade, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… ta femme et ta fille ne sont pas en état de se défendre seules…

\- Et puis, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. N'ayez crainte, David, j'irai avec le pirate, intervint Regina en sautant sur ses pieds.

Elle ne savait pas tellement pourquoi elle ressentait brusquement l'absolue nécessité de bouger, de faire quelque chose… tout plutôt que de continuer cette conversation avec Blanche, alors que cette dernière semblait justement sur le point de lui dire quelque chose d'important.

 _Tu ne sais faire que fuir_ , constata la petite voix agaçante dans sa tête.

Peut-être bien, mais de toute façon, elle ne se sentait pas la force de faire autre chose dans l'immédiat.

* * *

\- J'espère qu'ils vont bien.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Emma. Regina doit avoir retrouvé ses pouvoirs à l'heure qu'il est, elle peut combattre n'importe qui avec, répondit Blanche d'une voix qu'elle espérait rassurante.

Elle poussa un léger hoquet de douleur lorsque Charmant retira le premier bandage et pressa sa seconde compresse improvisée sur la blessure de son omoplate.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas profonde, murmura-t-il au bout d'un instant en observant l'entaille qui traversait l'omoplate gauche de sa femme.

\- Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas, répondit Blanche avec un léger sourire amusé. Essaie juste de me trouver de l'écorce de…

\- Peut-être…, commença Emma d'un ton hésitant. Peut-être que je pourrais essayer… avec la Magie ?

Elle s'était réveillée peu de temps après le départ de Crochet et de Regina, en se sentant nettement mieux. Même si elle se sentait toujours un peu faible, le sommeil lui avait redonné la majeure partie de son énergie.

\- Je ne sais pas, Emma… Ce n'est pas que je doute de toi, bien sûr ! J'ai une totale confiance en toi mais, il ne s'agit que d'une simple égratignure et gaspiller ton énergie pour si peu… Tu es encore si pâle…

Emma balaya l'argument de Blanche d'un revers de main.

\- Une égratignure peut suffire, Mary Margaret. Elle pourrait très bien s'infecter, surtout dans cette maudite jungle…

Blanche haussa les épaules mais inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Très bien… très bien.

Elle jeta un drôle de regard à David qui se releva et parut hésiter un instant. Puis, grommelant qu'il allait chercher du bois, il s'éloigna, les laissant seules.

Emma fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle se leva et s'approcha de Blanche.

\- Tu m'as dit l'autre jour que ma Magie était lumineuse… je veux savoir si j'arrive à soigner avec.

\- Le plus bel acte que puisse accomplir la Magie en effet, approuva Blanche, ses grands yeux débordant d'amour rivés sur Emma.

Cette dernière hocha la tête et contourna Blanche pour venir s'asseoir derrière elle. Elle vit les épaules de sa mère se raidir, puis la vie prendre une profonde inspiration, comme si elle craignait quelque chose.

 _Elle a peur de ma Magie_ , songea d'abord Emma, un peu blessée à cette pensée.

Elle se força cependant à reporter son attention sur la blessure de Blanche.

Au début, elle ne vit que la plaie écarlate qui barrait l'omoplate gauche de la Princesse. Puis, elle réalisa que cette blessure se superposait avec ce qui semblait être d'anciennes cicatrices.

En fronçant les sourcils, Emma observa avec plus d'attention les épaules dénudées de sa mère. Elle ne se trompait pas. Il y avait bien des marques. De fines lignes pâles, certaines qui ressortaient comme de légères boursouflures, d'autres dont elle ne distinguait presque rien, le temps les ayant quasiment effacées.

\- Bordel, qu'est-ce que…

Blanche ne répondit rien mais ses muscles se contractèrent.

Les yeux d'Emma suivirent les fines cicatrices qui s'entrecroisaient sur les épaules de sa mère, gravées à jamais dans sa chair. Elle eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle constata que les zébrures semblaient descendre plus bas encore, en dessous des omoplates.

Les mains légèrement tremblantes, Emma défit les derniers boutons de la chemise de Blanche qui ne dit rien mais frissonna lorsque sa fille écarta le tissu, révélant son dos nu.

Emma poussa une exclamation, suivie de quelques jurons. Le dos de Blanche Neige était parcouru de dizaines de fines et longues cicatrices blanches, depuis ses épaules jusqu'aux reins. Certaines étaient plus visibles que d'autres mais toutes ces lacérations paraissaient être le résultat de coups d'une violence terrible. Emma détourna le regard, au bord de la nausée.

\- Ce ne sont que de vieilles cicatrices, Emma.

La voix de Blanche était rauque mais calme. Ce qui, étrangement, ne fit qu'amplifier le sentiment d'horreur d'Emma.

C'était impossible. Il s'agissait de Mary Margaret, de Blanche Neige, de sa mère… Une petite princesse vivant dans un pays de contes de fées, puis une gentille institutrice habitant dans une petite ville du Maine…

D'ailleurs, ça ne collait pas, songea Emma en essayant vainement de refuser la réalité. Elles avaient été colocataires pendant des mois. Elle l'aurait certainement remarqué si sa colocataire avait eu de telles cicatrices, non ? En sortant de la douche, en se mettant en pyjama…

Puis elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais vu le dos nu de sa mère jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle avait mis cela sur le compte du caractère de la pudique Mary Margaret… mais maintenant…

Elle leva une main tremblante, comme si elle voulait toucher Blanche, toucher ses marques, les rendre réelles, affreusement réelles… mais elle laissa retomber sa main.

\- Comment ? murmura-t-elle finalement.

Au son de sa voix, Blanche se retourna. Elle effleura délicatement la joue de sa fille, craignant visiblement sa réaction.

\- Emma… Tout ceci s'est produit bien avant ta naissance et… A part t'aider à mieux comprendre qui je suis, ces vieilles marques n'ont plus aucune importance.

\- Qui t'as fait subir ça ? Gronda Emma, en fixant Blanche dans les yeux.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, se contentant d'inspirer profondément.

\- C'est pour cela que j'avais peur de te les montrer… mais, Emma, la personne qui m'a fait ça était emplie d'une haine sans nom, une haine qui l'a consumée pendant des années… et je ne veux pas que tu laisses cette haine te gagner à cause de vieux souvenirs.

Elle parlait d'une voix ferme, serrant les mains d'Emma dans les siennes. Celle-ci sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues mais ne détourna pas les yeux. Elle les garda plongés dans ceux de Blanche, si semblables aux siens.

\- Je… je t'ai prise pour une… petite princesse gâtée…, marmonna-t-elle enfin dans un sanglot étouffé.

Blanche éclata de rire avant de la serrer contre elle, des larmes coulant également sur ses propres joues.

\- Oh Emma ! C'est ce que j'étais, crois-moi ! Mais j'étais aussi plein d'autres choses… Je suis plein d'autres choses. Tout comme toi.

Emma lui rendit son étreinte, serrant Blanche Neige contre son cœur.

\- Tu me ressembles bien plus que tu ne le penses, murmura Blanche en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Je sais… d'ailleurs, j'aimerai beaucoup apprendre à parler l'iroquois.

Les rires et les pleurs de Blanche redoublèrent.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, ma chérie.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Emma se sentait parfaitement à sa place, ainsi blottie dans les bras de sa mère. Elle ne ressentait plus ni la peur ni la solitude… Elle se laissait bercer au rythme des paroles réconfortantes de Blanche Neige, de cette femme qui avait tant souffert et tout sacrifié pour elle…

Fermant les yeux, Emma ne put s'empêcher de revoir les cicatrices, les marques sur le dos de Blanche… malgré l'instant parfait qu'elle était en train de vivre, elle ne put réprimer la colère froide et le sentiment de trahison qui germaient en elle.

Une seule personne aurait pu faire subir un tel supplice à Blanche Neige.

Regina.

* * *

 **Bon voilà, j'avais un peu peur d'écrire cette dernière scène, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensée ! Et surtout ce que vous imaginez qu'il va se passer par la suite, alors qu'Emma et Regina commençaient juste à bien s'entendre ;)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça m'aide énormément !**

 **A bientôt !**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Maudit crocodile

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue absence ! J'ai eu plusieurs semaines d'exams et j'ai été un peu, voir même carrément débordée ^^**

 **Pour répondre à la question de savoir si cette fic va être SQ, je dirais qu'au départ je n'avais pas du tout prévu ça, mais que maintenant... disons que je n'exclue pas cette possibilité ;)**

 **Bon, si vous vous souvenez bien, Emma a découvert les cicatrices de Snow alors que Regina et Hook jouent aux aventuriers dans la jungle... j'espère que cette suite va vous plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Maudit crocodile**

\- Je suppose qu'il serait trop optimiste d'espérer que quelqu'un ait laissé trainer une pancarte « point d'eau » dans les environs ?

\- Optimiste, c'est le mot, confirma Crochet avec un rictus.

Regina soupira mais continua à avancer d'un bon pas.

Cette forêt était étouffante, il y avait trop de végétations, trop de lianes qui s'accrochaient à ses cheveux, trop de mousse sur laquelle elle dérapait, trop de fleurs au parfum écœurant qui attirait des myriades d'énormes insectes bourdonnants.

Pourtant, marcher lui faisait du bien. Pour être franche, tous ces désagréments physiques n'étaient rien comparés aux sentiments qui se livraient un combat acharné dans l'esprit de Regina depuis qu'elle avait parlé à Blanche. A présent, elle aimait presque se sentir suer et haleter de fatigue, comme si cela pouvait un peu soulager son désarroi intérieur.

Et encore, désarroi était un faible mot. Elle ressentait une sorte de vide terrible là où, durant toutes ces années, elle avait entretenu sa haine contre Blanche. Et maintenant… maintenant, quelque chose de terrifiant semblait vouloir combler ce vide, quelque chose d'horriblement fort et angoissant… Le souvenir de Blanche l'appelant sa mère… le trouble qu'elle avait ressentie quand elles avaient essayé d'en reparler… puis ce sentiment désagréable, cette impression de regret…

Elle serra les dents. Elle était la Méchante Reine, nom d'un chien ! Comment pouvait-elle se laisser atteindre par les mots de Blanche Neige, après toutes ces années ?

 _Faible. Faible et pathétique._

La voix sourde et dédaigneuse de Cora résonna dans sa tête, lui faisant accélérer le pas, comme si elle pouvait fuir le fantôme hargneux de sa mère.

 _Je n'aurais pu avoir plus honte. Ma propre fille éprouvant des remords au sujet de ma meurtrière._

\- Va-t-en, grommela Regina, essayant de chasser l'ombre de Cora de son esprit.

\- Tu dis ? L'interrogea distraitement Crochet.

Il était occupé à étudier des traces sur le sol, un peu plus loin.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, rétorqua Regina d'un ton un peu trop brusque.

Le pirate lui lança un coup d'œil sarcastique.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre la tête, Trésor. Peter n'attend que ça.

\- Je ne perds pas la tête. Je réfléchissais, pendant que toi tu t'amuses avec des crottes de scarabée.

\- De caïmans, Majesté, rectifia Crochet en se redressant. Et qui dit caïmans dit plan d'eau à proximité.

\- Des caïmans ? Répéta Regina d'un ton qu'elle espérait détaché.

\- Exact. Nous nous sommes enfoncés suffisamment loin dans la jungle tropicale pour qu'il y en ait… tu n'aurais pas retrouvé l'usage de tes pouvoirs par hasard ?

Il lui lança un petit sourire ironique. Elle lui répondit par un coup d'œil assassin.

\- Si c'était le cas, il y a longtemps que je nous aurais transporter à côté de ton fichu court d'eau.

\- ça ne sera pas nécessaire, il est tout près… et puis, en cas d'attaque, je suis armé, ajouta-t-il en désignant son épée et son crochet avec un clin d'œil.

Regina préféra s'abstenir de répondre.

\- Cette île ne semble pas te réussir, Majesté, lança négligemment le pirate alors qu'il repartait sur leur gauche, suivant les crottes de caïmans.

\- Tu dis ça parce que je refuse de cautionner ton sens de l'humour déplorable ? Ou parce que je suis sensée retrouver mon fils de onze ans qui est seul dans cet enfer ?

\- Plutôt parce que tu as l'air d'être en pleine remise en question intérieure… et sur des charbons ardents.

\- De la part d'un homme qui a failli se faire brûler vif, répliqua-t-elle en essayant de reprendre contenance.

Crochet esquissa un sourire puis haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu que cette île m'était bénéfique. Elle s'acharne plutôt à diminuer mon espérance de vie en général. Surtout lorsque Terreur-de-l'Ombre est dans les parages.

\- Pourquoi tient-il tant à te transformer en torche vivante ? Demanda Regina dont la curiosité était piquée malgré elle.

Crochet se contenta d'un autre haussement d'épaules, alors qu'il s'engageait dans un sentier bordé de ronces.

\- Nous avons un passé commun assez… disons que notre histoire est compliquée.

\- Et quelle est cette histoire ?

\- Oh, rien de moins qu'une histoire tragique et passionnante avec la fille du Chef, mon cœur.

Regina plissa légèrement les yeux, même si elle devait admettre qu'elle n'était pas vraiment surprise.

\- Je n'avais pas vu qu'il avait une fille.

\- Il n'en a plu depuis fort longtemps.

Pour la première fois, une ombre sembla passer sur le visage de Crochet.

\- Oh.

Incapable de trouver quelque chose de plus pertinent à répondre, Regina ravala sa curiosité et se concentra plutôt sur ce qui les entourait.

\- Tes crottes de caïman vont encore nous emmener loin ?

Crochet haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas, continuant à avancer. Finalement, il contourna un bosquet d'arbres et poussa une exclamation de triomphe. Devant eux, un large ruisseau serpentait entre les ombres de la jungle.

\- Tu disais, Majesté ?

Regina se contenta de hausser les épaules à son tour. Elle s'approcha du bord de l'eau, avec précaution d'abord, afin d'éviter de se faire dévorer une jambe par un caïman tapi dans les roseaux. Puis la soif l'emporta et elle se précipita vers le ruisseau, devant lequel elle s'agenouilla et, ses mains en coupe, elle but une longue rasade d'eau pure.

Crochet l'imita puis s'aspergea le visage et le cou d'eau, en soupirant d'aise.

\- Tu crois qu'il est possible aux héros et aux méchants de s'entendre ? Demanda-t-il soudain d'un ton détaché, en remplissant les gourdes.

Regina le regarda, interloquée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, pour rien.

\- Tu penses à Emma ?

Crochet se contenta d'éluder la question, le regard rivé sur la gourde qu'il remplissait.

\- Je n'en sais rien, finit par admettre Regina à mi-voix.

C'était décidément une île étrange, elle n'aurait jamais pensé parler un jour de ça avec Crochet ! Même si, au final, ils se connaissaient depuis bien longtemps tous les deux, et chacun connaissait la noirceur qui habitait l'autre.

\- Ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure m'a fait penser à ça… Quand j'ai vu cette fille que tu as essayé de tuer pendant toutes ces années, faire face à Terreur-de-l'Ombre et avouer que tu es sa mère pour te sauver…

\- Je ne suis pas sa mère, rétorqua machinalement Regina.

\- Encore heureux… sinon ça ferait de toi… la _grand-mère_ d'Emma ?

Crochet émit un petit ricanement. Regina se raidit. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle et ne voulait définitivement pas le faire.

\- Tu m'as l'air un peu trop intéressé par Emma, pirate. Je te conseille de ne pas trop t'approcher d'elle.

\- Et moi je te conseille d'arrêter de jouer à la grand-mère rabat joie.

\- Je ne suis la grand-mère de personne, gronda Regina, ulcérée.

\- Alors pourquoi prendre les intérêts de Swan autant à cœur ?

\- Je ne prends pas… J'ai besoin d'elle sur cette île, de ses pouvoirs. Et je ne veux pas qu'un pirate manchot la distrait et l'empêche de se concentrer sur Henri, répliqua froidement Regina.

Elle se releva brusquement et s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, quand elle le vit. Ou plutôt, qu'elle sentit la mâchoire acérée lui frôler la jambe et se refermer dans le vide. Elle fit un saut sur le côté, horrifiée, alors que le caïman changeait d'angle d'attaque et fonçait sur Crochet.

\- Attention !

Le pirate fut trop long à réagir. Il releva les yeux vers elle au moment où la gueule rageuse du reptile se refermait sur sa jambe, s'enfonçant dans le cuir de sa guêtre. Il poussa un cri, essaya de frapper l'épaisse peau écailleuse du monstre mais celui-ci se contenta de resserrer sa prise en poussant un vagissement étouffé.

\- Crochet !

Sans ses pouvoirs, Regina ne pouvait qu'observer, horrifiée, le crocodile d'au moins deux mètres de long dont les petits yeux rageurs fixaient Crochet d'un air mauvais. Il commença à tirer le pirate en arrière, sûrement afin de le précipiter avec lui dans le large ruisseau.

Crochet hurlait et se débattait, frappant de son épée et de son crochet la tête du caïman, mais celui-ci résistait, entraînant inexorablement le pirate avec lui.

En désespoir de cause, Regina saisit une large branche et la lança sur le dos de l'animal qui ne parut même pas s'en apercevoir. Criant de frustration, elle saisit une autre arme improvisée… avant de reculer précipitamment en arrière, le cœur battant.

Six autres caïmans avaient émergé des marais proches et l'entouraient à présent. A quelques mètres d'elle, Crochet continuait de se battre avec le crocodile dont la gueule dégoulinait du sang de sa jambe, toujours prise au piège.

 _C'est le moment ou jamais de prouver que tu mérites le nom de sorcière_ , songea-t-elle, paniquée.

Elle essaya d'invoquer ses pouvoirs, si fort que ses mains tremblaient. Mais rien ne se produisit. Rien, jusqu'à ce qu'un des reptiles lui fonce dessus, la gueule grande ouverte.

Les yeux de Regina se posèrent sur les rangées de crocs acérées et le regard meurtrier de l'animal, et elle sut qu'elle allait mourir.

Après toutes ces années (dire qu'elle avait presque soixante-dix ans !), après tous les mondes qu'elle avait visités, tous les sorts et malédictions qu'elle avait apprivoisés, tous les pièges et les guerres auxquels elle avait survécu… elle allait mourir dévorer par de stupides animaux, au fin fond d'une jungle tropical sous les ordres d'un adolescent. Quelle ironie.

A cette pensée, son corps et son esprit semblèrent se révolter à l'idée de finir ainsi et les derniers effets handicapants de la drogue de la vieille chamane s'estompèrent, leur disparition accélérée par la force de volonté de l'ancienne reine.

Avec un cri de triomphe, elle sentit la Magie s'insinuer dans ses veines, se déverser dans tout son être, lui redonner sa force et son énergie.

D'un mouvement de main, elle fit brûler vifs les caïmans sur sa droite et transforma en statues ceux sur sa gauche.

Puis, elle se précipita vers Crochet et, d'un revers de main, brisa net les cervicales de l'animal qui était presque parvenu à traîner le pirate en entier dans l'eau.

Regina fit disparaître le cadavre dans une fumée violette et saisit Crochet par les aisselles pour le tirer de l'eau.

Il était d'une pâleur de mort et tremblait. Sa jambe droite, en dessous du genou, ne ressemblait plus qu'à une bouillie rouge informe.

\- Est-ce que… il…

\- Est mort, acheva Regina, en contemplant les dégâts. Et j'ai retrouvé mes pouvoirs. Ce qui est sûrement la meilleure nouvelle que tu ais reçu aujourd'hui.

\- Tu m'en diras tant… Est-ce que… ma jambe ? Souffla-t-il, livide.

Il essaya de se redresser pour y jeter un coup d'œil mais Regina le retint.

\- Elle est toujours là, répondit-elle. Seulement elle est salement amochée… je ne vais pas pouvoir la guérir seule, ce n'est pas… je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

Crochet déglutit mais se contenta de serrer les dents, de la sueur coulant sur son visage.

\- Je vais nous transporter jusqu'au campement. Avec l'aide d'Emma… ça devrait aller, ajouta Regina d'un ton qu'elle voulait assuré.

\- Je déteste les crocodiles, marmonna Crochet en fermant les yeux.

* * *

Emma ne savait plus très bien où elle en était. En fait si, elle le savait. Elle était furieuse contre Regina et avait bien l'intention de la confronter à ce qu'elle avait fait à Blanche, même si cela remontait à plus de trente ans. Elle n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

Bizarrement, la jeune femme était partagée entre l'horreur que lui inspirait l'idée que sa mère ait subi une telle torture, et un étrange sentiment de… trahison ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été trompé par celle qu'elle commençait presque à considérer comme… une amie ?

Ce qui était idiot, bien sûr. Ce que Regina avait fait à Blanche remontait à bien des années. Et puis, Emma savait bien que la Méchante Reine avait fait des choses horribles. N'était-ce pas elle qui avait forcé les parents d'Emma à l'abandonner dans une souche d'arbre ? C'était à cause de Regina qu'Emma avait grandie seule, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de famille.

Pourtant, elle en était presque venue à oublier ce 'détail', ou du moins à ne pas trop en vouloir à la nouvelle Regina, celle qui essayait de changer, de faire des efforts pour Henri… Alors en quoi était-ce différent cette fois-ci ?

 _Parce qu'elle l'a torturé, elle l'a marqué à vie ! Et moi, moi je n'en savais rien, pendant tout ce temps, je pensais…_

Que pensait-elle au juste ? Que Blanche Neige était une petite princesse fragile et insipide ? Un peu. Et à présent, la réalité lui était crûment révélée.

Le cri de sa mère la fit bondir sur ses pieds. Saisissant l'épée de Neal, elle se précipita à l'orée de la forêt, où David et Blanche étaient partis chercher d'autre bois.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en haut de la petite dune de sable, essoufflée, Emma poussa une exclamation.

David et Regina soutenaient Crochet qui semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Son mollet droit n'était qu'une énorme plaie. Sa botte avait été déchirée et des lambeaux de chairs semblaient pendre avec les morceaux de guêtre. Emma ravala son envie de vomir.

\- Il faut l'allonger, disait Regina, descendant la petite dune de sable avec David.

Ils arrivèrent au campement sur la plage et allongèrent délicatement le pirate sur une couverture, près du feu.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ? Interrogea anxieusement Blanche, en mettant de l'eau à bouillir.

\- Des espèces d'alligators…

\- Caïmans, rectifia Crochet d'une voix étouffée.

Regina leva les yeux aux ciels.

\- Soit. Nous étions en train de récupérer de l'eau quand des _caïmans_ ont décidé de faire de nous leur goûter. Heureusement, mes pouvoirs sont revenus à ce moment-là.

\- Pas immédiatement, on dirait, rétorqua froidement Emma, en contemplant la jambe mutilée de Crochet.

Regina cligna des yeux, légèrement surprise par le ton agressif de la jeune femme. _Elle doit être plus attachée au pirate que je ne l'avais pensé,_ songea-t-elle.

\- En effet, admit-elle. J'étais moi-même sur le point de me faire dévorer quand mes pouvoirs sont revenus et que j'ai été en mesure de nous sauver la vie. A tous les deux. Puis je nous ai ramené ici.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir guéri si votre Magie est revenue ? Répliqua Emma, les bras croisés.

\- Parce qu'elle n'est pas encore assez puissante pour guérir ce genre de… blessure, répondit Regina d'un ton légèrement agacé.

\- Vraiment ? Quand je pense que Gold a réussi à recoller le bras de Whale l'autre…

\- Oui, eh bien je ne suis pas Gold ! Gronda Regina, furieuse à présent. Et j'ai besoin de vos compétences, à moins que vous ne préfériez continuer à me provoquer pendant que le pirate se vide de son sang ?!

Emma s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Blanche intervint :

\- Vite ! Je crois qu'il s'est évanoui ! Il perd beaucoup trop de sang…

Regina et Emma s'agenouillèrent de chaque côté de Crochet. Avec précaution, Regina entreprit de délasser ce qu'il restait de sa botte et de la retirer lentement. Emma tenta de remonter la jambe de pantalon en cuir jusqu'au genou et, ensemble, elles dégagèrent le mollet du pirate.

David poussa un juron et Blanche eut un haut-le-cœur. Même Regina blêmit.

Il manquait en effet de gros morceaux de chairs, le sang continuait à s'écouler des plaies béantes dont l'une d'elle allait jusqu'à l'os. Emma nota la blancheur du tibia qu'elle apercevait entre les lambeaux de chairs… avant de se détourner et de vomir dans le sable.

\- ça va être compliqué, marmonna Regina, le front en sueur. Je vais avoir besoin de toutes vos compétences… je peux compter dessus ?

Elle lança un regard perçant à Emma qui se contenta de la fusiller du regard. Si l'ancienne reine avait très bien perçu que quelque chose n'allait pas – quelque chose de vraisemblablement important, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier maintenant.

Si elles voulaient sauver la jambe, voir la vie, de Crochet, elles allaient devoir faire équipe, ensemble.

* * *

 **Bon oui j'admets, il va falloir que j'arrête de martyriser ce pauvre Hook, promis ! Mais l'attaque des crocos étaient trop tentante ;)**

 **Surtout laissez moi des reviews, j'en aurais besoin pour la suite!**

 **A très vite !**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Remords

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Je tiens vraiment à vous remercier pour vos reviews et vos soutiens, c'est hyper motivant !**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Remords**

\- Je peux compter sur vous ? Répéta Regina, d'un ton pressant.

Emma finit par hocher la tête avec raideur.

\- Oui.

Préférant ne pas attendre qu'elle ne change d'avis, Regina lui fit poser ses mains sur le genou de Crochet et lui ordonna de ne plus bouger. Ses propres mains enserrèrent la cheville ensanglantée du pirate, qu'elle tint fermement.

\- A présent, vous allez devoir vous concentrer de toutes vos forces… guérir est certainement l'une des choses les plus compliquées à réaliser.

\- Je sais, rétorqua Emma.

Elle n'était pas parvenue à soigner l'épaule de Blanche pendant l'absence de Regina et de Crochet. Peut-être avait-elle été trop choquée par ce que lui avait révélé sa mère ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait réussi car faire cesser le saignement.

Y penser ne fit que lui remémorer les cicatrices de Blanche et raviver la colère qu'elle éprouvait pour Regina. Elle lança un regard assassin à cette dernière mais le Maire de Storybrooke semblait trop absorbée dans l'étude de la jambe de Crochet pour le remarquer.

\- L'os est touché… je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir…, marmonnait-elle, les dents serrées.

Emma raffermit sa prise sur le genou du pirate, priant pour que celui-ci reste encore inconscient quelques temps. Rien que d'imaginer la douleur qu'il devait ressentir… son cœur se serrait. Elle ne pensait pas ressentir une telle compassion et un tel attachement pour cet homme.

 _Ne soit pas stupide_ , tenta-t-elle de se raisonner. _Tu ressentirais la même chose pour n'importe qui qui aurait la jambe dans cet état. Même pour Regina._

\- Emma ! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Gronda l'intéressée.

Emma sursauta. Regina lui lançait des regards courroucés. De ses mains émanaient une étrange lueur bleue qui s'insinuait entre les morceaux de chairs sanglants, faisant diminuer la perte de sang mais sans refermer les plaies pour autant.

\- Bougez-vous ! Maintenant !

\- Je n'y arrive pas ! S'écria Emma, furieuse et paniquée.

\- Alors dites au revoir à cet imbécile ! Il va mourir à cause de vous et de votre incompétence ! Répliqua méchamment Regina, avec toute la hargne dont elle était capable.

Ses mots produisirent l'effet escompté chez Emma. La jeune femme blêmit de peur et de rage. Elle semblait prête à se jeter sur Regina quand une légère lueur également bleutée émana de ses paumes. Elle sursauta violement mais ne lâcha pas Crochet.

Regina ne put retenir une moue amusée. Swan était si prévisible. Il suffisait de la mettre hors d'elle pour qu'elle libère ses pouvoirs.

Emma sentait une étrange chaleur se répandre dans ses mains. Quelques choses de différents que les autres formes de magie qu'elle avait déjà pratiquées. Une sensation plus étrange, plus agréable, plus apaisante. La sensation de pouvoir aider, de pouvoir soigner quelqu'un.

\- Positionnez vos paumes au-dessus du tibia, à droite des miennes, comme ça…

Regina guidait ses moindres mouvements, lui expliquant calmement chaque étape à suivre. Malgré la colère sourde qu'Emma ressentait toujours pour l'ancienne Reine, elle concentrait toute sa rancœur sur sa tâche et restait concentrée sur l'opération en cours, à savoir essayer de recoller dans le bon ordre tous les petits bouts de capitaine Crochet qui s'étendaient devant elle.

Reconstituer la jambe du pirate mit longtemps. Même en alliant leurs pouvoirs, la tâche était d'une difficulté extrême. Les mains d'Emma tremblaient de fatigue et Regina était trempée de sueur, pourtant elles continuaient, l'une donnant des instructions à mi-voix, l'autre les suivant sans un mot.

Blanche et David, assis côte à côte prêts du feu, observaient en silence le déroulé de l'opération, non sans une certaine angoisse.

 _Ils semblent eux aussi s'être habitués au pirate_ , nota mentalement Regina, sans savoir si ce constat lui plaisait ou non.

Elle fit un dernier mouvement circulaire qui referma la seule plaie trop profonde pour cicatriser sans Magie, puis elle recula légèrement en soupirant. Elle était couverte de sang, des pieds à la tête, et était exténuée, mais contente. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, elle était contente d'être parvenue à sauver le pirate.

\- Il vivra.

En face d'elle, Emma paraissait elle aussi éreintée mais également rassurée et… en colère ? Regina fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Il vivra, répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Emma se contenta de hocher la tête, évitant son regard.

\- Un simple merci aurait suffi.

Le ton aigre de sa propre voix surprit Regina. Néanmoins, elle sentait la colère monter en elle, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver justifiée. Elle venait de se couper en quatre pour guérir le pirate, utilisant les dernières forces qui lui restaient, se montrant par la même plus altruiste qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis très longtemps, et elle n'avait même pas le droit à un merci ?

Emma se raidit et la fusilla du regard. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, prête à répondre, Blanche se leva d'un bond.

\- Merci beaucoup Regina, sans vous, nous n'aurions pas pu le sauver… j'imagine qu'il doit rester allongé un certain temps ?

\- Au moins une journée, répondit froidement sa belle-mère en se levant.

Et elle s'éloigna sans un mot, tremblante de fatigue et de colère.

Blanche jeta un regard de reproche à Emma.

\- Pourquoi es-tu comme cela avec elle ?

Emma lui lança un coup d'œil incrédule.

\- C'est toi qui me demande ça ?

Blanche soupira.

\- Emma, ce n'est pas à toi de me défendre… Surtout qu'il est ridicule de faire la tête à Regina pour quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a plus de 35 ans !

\- Je ne fais pas la… je… tu ne comprends pas… ce qu'elle a fait…

\- Crois moi Emma, je suis la mieux placée pour comprendre la cruauté de ce qu'elle a fait, rétorqua sérieusement Blanche. Mais aujourd'hui, elle essaie de changer, et c'est tout ce qui importe. N'était-ce pas toi qui disait qu'il fallait arrêter de la voir comme la Méchante Reine ?

Emma ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de lancer un coup d'œil à Crochet, toujours inconscient à ses côtés.

* * *

David s'occupait du feu, tandis que Blanche appliquait des onguents qu'elle venait de finir de préparer à l'aide de plantes, sur les blessures superficielles qu'Emma et Regina n'avaient pas guéries. Crochet bougea légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas, tandis que Blanche entreprenait de bander sa jambe avec des linges fraîchement bouillis.

\- Peux-tu aller me chercher encore un peu d'écorce de cet arbre, Emma ? Je vais lui en faire une décoction, contre la fièvre.

Emma hocha la tête et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers l'orée de la forêt d'un pas trainant, essayant de repérer les arbres aux étranges feuilles que Blanche lui avait montrés un peu plus tôt.

Elle finit par en trouver un, à une dizaine de mètres de la plage. Saisissant son canif, elle commença à découper délicatement l'écorce du tronc.

\- Vous vous y prenez très mal.

Emma sursauta, manquant de se couper. Elle se retourna et lança un coup d'œil agacé à Regina. L'ancienne reine l'observait, adossée contre un arbre voisin.

\- Vraiment ? L'interrogea sèchement Emma.

\- Vous devez tailler plus profondément dans le tronc afin de récupérer également la sève. C'est beaucoup plus efficace qu'une écorce sèche.

Emma ne répondit pas mais entailla l'arbre un peu plus profondément. Elle travaillait en silence, peu disposée à parler.

Elle découpa encore trois morceaux d'écorces suintantes de sève puis se détourna pour partir, et sursauta violement lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à face avec Regina.

Cette dernière se tenait devant elle, les bras croisés et une expression butée sur le visage.

\- Emma, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien.

Emma essaya de la contourner mais Regina lui saisit le bras, la forçant à se tourner de nouveau vers elle.

\- Si. Vous avez quelque chose à me reprocher. Or, nous devons nous faire confiance si nous voulons unir nos pouvoirs pour sauver Henri. Alors crachez le morceau.

Le ton dur de sa voix fit bouillir Emma. Sa colère ressurgit brusquement et elle s'écarta violemment de Regina.

\- Vous voulez que je crache le morceau, vraiment ? Vous pensez que c'est à moi de m'expliquer alors que c'est vous qui avez commis ces horreurs, qui avez…

\- Quelles horreurs ? L'interrompit Regina, les sourcils froncés.

Oser lui dire ça alors qu'elle n'avait tuer presque personne depuis leur arrivée sur l'île !

\- Oh rien de bien méchant, à part peut être massacrer le dos d'une gamine innocente !

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais de quoi…

\- Je parle de MA mère ! Vous savez, Blanche Neige ?! Blanche Neige, qui porte encore les marques de votre tyrannie !

Emma tremblait de rage à présent. Regina la contemplait, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Puis elle comprit et la referma, embarrassée.

\- Emma, je…

\- Pourquoi ? Gronda cette dernière. Et comment ? Ces cicatrices…

\- Résultent d'une flagellation, acheva Regina d'un air sombre, confirmant les pires craintes d'Emma.

\- Vous avez fait fouetter votre propre belle-fille ? Souffla Emma d'une voix blanche.

Elle observait Regina comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait vraiment.

\- Alors qu'elle n'avait que 16 ans. Oui. Puis j'ai essayé de la tuer pendant des années, et j'ai lancé une horrible malédiction pour la faire souffrir. Vous tenez vraiment à revenir sur tout ce que j'ai fait subir à Blanche ?

La voix de Regina était dure et sèche. Sans laisser le temps à Emma de répondre, elle se détourna et s'en alla.

Pourquoi fallait-il que cette idiote lui rappelle ses pires exactions au moment même où elle pensait finalement pouvoir tourner la page et devenir quelqu'un d'autre, pour Henri ? A quoi ça servait de faire des efforts si, à la moindre amélioration, on vous reprochait la personne que vous étiez avant ?

Regina regagna rageusement la plage, mais pris soin de ne pas trop se rapprocher des Charmants, s'asseyant au bord de l'eau, quelques dizaines de mètres en amont.

Le dos droit et rigide, elle observait les mouvements paisibles de l'océan, tandis que son cœur continuait à battre la chamade. Ne venait-elle pas de sauver le pirate au péril de sa propre vie ? Cela ne rachetait-il pas les souffrances qu'elle avait infligées à Blanche des années auparavant ?

Elle jeta un léger coup d'œil à cette dernière, toujours occupée à soigner Crocher, le dos tourné vers elle. Ce dos qui, d'après Emma, portait encore les marques de sa propre haine.

Regina ferma les yeux, sentant les larmes la gagner. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal ? Elle n'aurait pas dû… tout ce qu'elle avait fait, bien ou mal, tout cela lui avait permis de rencontrer Henri. Et pour cela, elle ne pouvait pas avoir de remords.

 _Faire fouetter une adolescente n'était peut-être pas nécessaire_ , répliqua la petite voix irritante dans sa tête.

Peut-être pas. Mais peut-être aussi que sans cet épisode, Blanche ne se serait pas méfiée du Chasseur et l'aurait laissé la tuer ? Ou peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas tant gagner la sympathie de ses sujets qui, plus d'une fois, étaient morts pour elle, l'aidant à s'échapper des griffes de la Méchante Reine…

Regina soupira. Chercher des excuses et des justifications à ses actes les plus odieux n'était certainement pas la bonne solution.

Mais quelle était-elle alors ? Rester à se morfondre et passer le reste de sa misérable vie à faire son mea culpa ? Non.

\- Regina ? Vous venez manger ?

Elle sursauta. Blanche se tenait à côté d'elle, lui souriant presque timidement.

\- Je… oui… j'arrive, marmonna Regina.

Sa belle-fille hocha doucement la tête et retourna préparer ce qui allait leur servir de dîner.

Regina l'observa en silence et déglutit, cherchant vainement à atténuer le goût amer de la culpabilité.

* * *

 **Bon voilà, un petit chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude mais n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des commentaires, s'il vous plaît ! Vos reviews m'aident énormément à progresser et à trouver de nouvelles idées :)**

 **A bientôt !**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Absolution

**Coucou !**

 **Encore une fois désolée pour le retard, mais les périodes d'examens n'encouragent pas trop à écrire ^^**

 **Merci encore une fois pour toutes vos reviews, toujours bienveillantes et enrichissantes :)**

 **Ce chapitre est surtout centré sur Regina, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture,**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Absolution**

Blanche avait toujours pensé que les gens avaient moins tendance à vouloir s'entre-tuer une fois l'estomac plein. Mais, une fois de plus, elle dut revoir à la baisse la foi qu'elle avait en la bonté et la bienveillance de l'espèce humaine.

Le dîner lui rappela un peu celui qui avait suivi la veillée mortuaire de son père, alors que tous les sujets du royaume pleuraient leur roi. Personne ne parlait, chacun fixant d'un air sombre les morceaux de crabes qui flottaient dans le bouillon informe qu'elle avait préparé.

Regina se tenait en retrait, mangeant du bout des lèvres, observant le feu d'un air morne. Emma se tenait aux côtés de son père, fixant son bol en noix de coco d'un air renfrogné, le nez plissé. Son expression rappelait à Blanche la tête que faisait parfois Charmant dans ses mauvais jours. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle souhaitait que sa fille et son mari ne se ressemblent pas sur un point.

Charmant, quant à lui, ne cessait de se tortiller sur place, mal à l'aise, sans oser demander ce qui n'allait pas. Il jetait de temps à autre de petits regards consternés à Blanche, auxquels elle répondait par un hochement de tête fataliste.

Finalement, elle fut presque heureuse d'entendre Crochet gémir. Se levant d'un bond, elle se précipita à son chevet, tâtant son front moite.

\- Il est réveillé ? L'interrogea Emma, qui s'était rapprochée.

\- Non, c'est la fièvre, répondit doucement Blanche. Il dort mais il est brûlant… il risque de délirer pendant la nuit.

\- Je vais rester avec lui, dit Emma d'un ton assuré, en s'asseyant à la droite du corps du pirate.

\- Dans ce cas, passe-lui ce linge sur le front et essaie de lui faire boire cette décoction.

Blanche lui tendit son équipement médical de fortune et retourna s'asseoir auprès du feu. Entre Charmant et Regina. Cette dernière termina son bol d'une traite avant de se lever et de s'éloigner sans un mot.

Blanche poussa un profond soupir. Elle sentit les larges mains apaisantes de Charmant sur ses épaules et s'abandonna contre son torse, épuisée.

\- A chaque fois que je m'éloigne cinq minutes pour aller chercher du bois, j'ai l'impression qu'une guerre nucléaire est sur le point d'éclater à mon retour, souffla son mari d'un ton léger en la prenant doucement dans ses bras.

Blanche ne put retenir un petit rire nerveux, qui mourut lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette d'Emma, occupée à rafraîchir le front de Crochet, de l'autre côté du feu.

Charmant suivit son regard et resserra imperceptiblement son étreinte.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il à mi-voix, le visage préoccupé.

\- Oh, eh bien, je crois que ta fille n'a pas très bien pris la découverte de mes cicatrices, répondit Blanche sur le même ton.

Elle ferma les yeux et se lova dans les bras de Charmant, s'abandonnant pendant quelques instants au simple fait de le sentir contre elle, de percevoir le rythme lent et régulier de son cœur, alors que son grand corps musclé l'entourait de son amour protecteur.

Elle le sentit se crisper légèrement puis soupirer à son tour.

\- Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, j'ai réagi de la même manière lorsque je les ai vues la première fois, marmonna-t-il finalement.

Il embrassa gentiment le front de Blanche, ses mains caressant doucement son dos.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens…, murmura Blanche d'une voix enrouée. Mais c'était il y a si longtemps, Charmant…

\- Peut-être, mais pour Emma, c'est quand même dur à digérer. Elle t'aime et imaginer que tu puisses subir une telle torture, c'est…

Il s'interrompit et frissonna, autant d'horreur que de dégoût.

Blanche resserra son étreinte autour du torse de son mari, tentant de le réconforter.

\- Je sais, mon amour… Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne, et il n'est pas juste de continuer à reprocher ces crimes à Regina… On ne peut pas espérer qu'elle passe à autre chose et devienne une meilleure personne, si on lui rappelle continuellement quel monstre elle était.

Charmant hocha lentement la tête, l'expression de son visage demeurant cependant indéchiffrable. Blanche lui lança un coup d'œil hésitant et finit par murmurer :

\- Tu es d'accord avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as dit toi-même l'autre jour, il faut lui laisser une chance. Elle a sauvé Crochet, elle nous a sauvé chez les indiens…

\- Tu l'as sauvé chez les indiens, rectifia doucement Charmant.

\- Elle essayait de protéger Emma !

\- C'est vrai, concéda Charmant. Et sans elle, Emma n'aurait pas pu nous sortir de là. Mais…

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se mordit la lèvre, comme s'il hésitait à parler.

\- Oui ? L'encouragea gentiment Blanche, en lui effleurant la joue du bout des doigts.

\- Est-ce que tu penses sincèrement qu'elle peut devenir quelqu'un de différent ? Qu'elle peut être autre chose que la Méchante Reine ?

Il la regardait à présent dans les yeux, d'un air interrogateur et dubitatif. Blanche comprit alors qu'il devait certainement s'agir d'une question que Charmant ressassait depuis quelques temps déjà.

\- Eh bien…, commença-t-elle en essayant de choisir ses mots avec soin. Je ne sais pas si elle peut _devenir_ quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je suis persuadée qu'elle peut _redevenir_ celle qu'elle était avant, avant la Méchante Reine. La jeune femme qui m'a sauvé la vie et m'a élevé est surement encore là, quelque part, ajouta-t-elle avec une ferveur qui la surprit elle-même.

Charmant la serra contre son cœur.

\- J'espère que tu as raison.

* * *

 _La Forêt Enchantée, Trente-cinq ans plus tôt_

Sa longue cape voletait derrière elle, alors qu'elle surplombait la scène depuis le large balcon. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, elle observait les allers et venus des gardes qui s'efforçaient de rassembler toute la misérable populace de la Cité. Les gens se pressaient sur la Place, autour de l'esplanade où un échafaud avait été dressé. En bois, il s'élevait assez haut pour que tout le monde puisse distinguer le large poteau installé en son centre et auquel le bourreau était en train d'attacher les poignets de la frêle jeune fille.

Le sourire de la Reine s'élargit. Elle exultait. Sa victoire était à présent totale. Qui donc aurait pu encore douter de sa toute-puissance maintenant ? Sans compter que Blanche Neige allait enfin commencer à payer pour le meurtre de Daniel.

L'adolescente tremblait, la joue contre le bois du poteau, le dos exposé au bourreau. Les sujets de la Reine s'agitaient, mal à l'aise. Certains criaient et protestaient, mais étaient rapidement maîtrisés et mâtés par les gardes royaux. La plupart se contentait d'observer leur princesse d'un air épouvanté.

Sur le signal de la Reine, le bourreau arracha le dos de la chemise de la jeune fille, révélant sa peau à nu. La Reine vit les lèvres de Blanche se serrer et son menton trembler. La noirceur en elle lui hurlait de se délecter de ce spectacle, qu'il allait être le meilleur souvenir de sa vie.

La Reine afficha un sourire satisfait tendit que l'officier lisait le chef d'accusation. Puis le bourreau se saisit de l'arme du supplice, un long fouet de cuir noir. On aurait dit une vipère roulée sur elle-même, prête à se dresser pour mordre et mutiler. Malgré elle, la Reine fut parcourue d'un très léger frisson.

Lorsque le premier coup cingla les épaules dénudées de Blanche Neige, cette dernière fut projetée contre le poteau et ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre. La Reine n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point sa belle-fille avait l'air si vulnérable et… jeune.

Légèrement mal à l'aise, la Reine lança un coup d'œil aux gardes qui l'entouraient. Rigides et droits dans leurs uniformes, ils fixaient tous un point en face d'eux, à l'horizon, évitant soigneusement de regarder en bas ou de croiser le regard de leur souveraine. L'un d'eux avaient les mains qui tremblaient.

Reportant son attention sur le spectacle en contrebas, la Reine croisa le regard de Blanche Neige. Celle-ci avait rouvert les yeux et fixait à présent sa belle-mère, de son regard vert dans lequel on pouvait lire toute la douleur et l'incompréhension de la jeune fille.

Les coups se succédèrent, arrachant parfois un gémissement ou un cri à la jeune princesse. Son corps tremblait et elle s'était mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang, mais elle continuait de fixer la Reine de ses grands yeux verts. Et celle-ci, comme hypnotisée, ne pouvait détourner le regard de celui de la jeune fille. Elle n'y voyait pas de la colère ou de la haine, non. Simplement le regard meurtri d'un enfant qui voit son monde s'écrouler, qui se voit trahi par sa propre _mère_.

 _Exactement ce que j'ai ressenti à la mort de Daniel_ , ne cessait de se répéter la Reine, en continuant de fixer Blanche.

Mais elle avait beau se le répéter, elle ne pouvait empêcher son malaise de se transformer peu à peu en nausée, alors que les cris de Blanche se faisaient de plus en plus déchirants.

Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que la Reine n'en tirait aucune satisfaction. Elle aurait dû se réjouir de la souffrance de Blanche Neige, elle aurait dû aimer la voir saigner et pleurer ! Mais non, elle ne ressentait qu'un profond sentiment d'horreur, qui s'insinuait en elle, répandant dans ses veines son terrible poison au goût de culpabilité.

Sa rage contre Blanche Neige se décupla. Il fallait même que cette petite garce lui vole sa vengeance ! Ne lui avait-elle pas déjà pris assez, sans devoir y ajouter cela ? La Reine n'avait-elle pas droit à la satisfaction de la revanche ? Apparemment pas.

Serrant les poings, elle se força à contempler la flagellation avec un masque de suprême froideur. Elle était la Reine, elle ne pouvait perdre la face et flancher devant tous ses sujets.

Ceux-ci pleuraient et gémissaient, la suppliant en levant les bras au ciel. Mais elle demeura de marbre. Jusqu'à la fin.

Puis, alors que le bourreau détachait le corps évanoui de Blanche Neige, la Méchante Reine se détourna et rentra dans ses appartements d'un pas mesuré et calme. Alors seulement, Regina se précipita dans son cabinet de toilettes pour y vomir tripes et boyaux.

* * *

Blanche trouva Regina assise dos à un tronc d'arbre, à la lisière de la jungle.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a des bêtes sauvages dans cette forêt, tenta de plaisanter l'ancienne institutrice d'un ton faussement léger.

Regina ne releva pas et se contenta de répliquer dans un grognement :

\- Avec mes pouvoirs, je suis plus puissante que toutes les bêtes sauvages de cette jungle, ne vous tracassez pas.

\- Je ne doute pas de vos pouvoirs, répondit doucement Blanche Neige.

Elle s'assit aux côtés de Regina, sous l'œil soupçonneux de cette dernière.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Interrogea l'ancienne Reine d'une voix lasse.

Blanche soupira.

\- Rien, Regina, je vous assure. Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire le moindre reproche.

\- C'est pourtant un des caractères principaux des membres de votre famille, grommela Regina en jetant un coup d'œil sombre vers le feu de camp.

\- De notre famille, vous voulez dire, rétorqua Blanche d'une voix posée.

Regina l'observa en silence pendant quelques instants. Elle finit par répliquer :

\- Etre la mère d'Henri ne fait pas de moi un membre de votre…

\- Je ne parlais pas d'Henri.

\- De qui, alors ? Grogna Regina d'un air mauvais.

\- De moi. Regina, ce que j'ai dit au Chef indien… je le pensais, murmura Blanche, les yeux soudain étrangement brillants.

\- Allons Blanche, soyons sérieuses, rétorqua Regina d'un ton plus cassant qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Le fait que l'on m'ait forcé à épouser votre père alors que je n'étais moi-même encore qu'une enfant, ça ne fait pas de moi un membre de votre famille à part entière.

\- En effet, admit Blanche d'une voix douce. Un mariage forcé ne fait pas de vous ma belle-mère… mais toutes les années que vous avez passé à m'élever et à me traiter comme votre fille… ça, ça compte.

\- Vous oubliez les années où j'ai essayé de vous tuer, de détruire votre bonheur et les gens auxquels vous teniez, répliqua Regina d'un ton aigre. J'ai tué votre père, vous vous souvenez ?

Blanche ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, puis les rouvrit.

\- Oui. Et moi, j'ai assassiné votre mère… Nous avons commis de graves fautes l'une envers l'autre, mais cela n'efface pas les années que nous avons passé unies, comme une famille… L'amour que…

\- Je ne vous ai jamais aimé, la coupa machinalement Regina.

\- Je n'en crois rien, répliqua Blanche d'un air buté. Je sais que c'est faux.

\- Croyez ce que vous voulez. (Regina haussa les épaules.) Tout ceci ne nous mènera à rien de toute façon.

\- Non, au contraire, Regina. Quel meilleur moyen pour trouver l'absolution, qu'en étant entourée de sa famille, de gens qui…

\- L'absolution ? L'absolution ? Répéta Regina, furieuse à présent. L'absolution de quoi, par qui ? Réveillez-vous Blanche ! Vous êtes bien placée pour savoir ce que j'ai fait ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, demander à votre fille, elle vous décrira l'état de votre dos. Les gens ne sont pas tous comme vous, ils ne peuvent pas tourner la page si facilement. Obtenir l'absolution ? Je mettrai plus de mille vies à essayer d'obtenir l'absolution de tous mes crimes !

Elle se leva, tremblante de rage et de chagrin. Blanche l'imita.

\- Cela ne veut pas dire que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer, murmura sa belle-fille, émue aux larmes.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous d'en juger, grinça Regina d'un ton hargneux. Je ne mérite aucune absolution.

Et elle s'éloigna en direction de la plage, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Blanche l'observa disparaître dans la nuit en silence, avant de chuchoter dans un murmure :

\- Pourtant, vous avez la mienne.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, bon l'action n'avance pas beaucoup, mais j'avais vraiment envie de refaire un petit focus sur Regina et Snow. Surtout dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, si cela vous a plu, etc ;)**

 **A bientôt !**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Le calme avant la tempête

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Bon je reviens enfin avec les fin des examens ! Mes posts seront bcp plus réguliers maintenant :)**

 **Voici un petit chapitre qui fait avancer doucement les choses, mais je tenais vraiment à le poster aujourd'hui, avant d'aller regarder le dernier épisode de la série (j'avoue je suis un peu émue, surtout après tout ce temps, je pense que je vais verser ma petite larme, comme surement bcp d'entre vous ;) )**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Le calme avant la tempête**

Crochet ne se réveilla qu'à l'aube. Emma poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant ses yeux s'ouvrirent enfin. Ils étaient encore un peu vitreux mais le pirate semblait conscient.

\- A voire votre expression, on dirait bien que je vous ai manqué, mon Cœur, déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire enjôleur.

Emma lui lança un regard amusé.

\- Ne vous surestimez pas trop, Capitaine. Je suis juste heureuse que vous soyez enfin réveillé parce qu'on va finalement pouvoir repartir à la recherche d'Henry !

Crochet se contenta de lui répondre par une petite moue moqueuse.

* * *

Regina étudiait le plan de Peter, les sourcils froncés. Son campement avait encore une fois changé de place, se trouvant à présent tout près de la Lagune aux Sirènes.

C'était à l'autre bout de l'île, et c'était surement infesté de sales pimbêches à queue de poisson. _Parfait, absolument parfait_ , songea sombrement l'ex Méchante Reine.

\- Vous trouvez quelque chose ?

David s'était approché et observait Regina d'un air interrogateur. Elle lui lança un coup d'œil mais il ne paraissait pas particulièrement hostile. Au contraire, il lui souriait même aimablement.

\- Si par « quelque chose » vous sous-entendez un plan génial pour récupérer Henri, vaincre Peter et retrouver le chemin de Storybrooke, la réponse est non, répondit-elle en soupirant. Je sais simplement que le campement a encore bougé.

David se pencha par-dessus son épaule, contemplant la carte avec attention.

\- La Lagune des Sirènes ?

\- Où doivent nous attendre toutes les copines de celle que nous avons supprimé en arrivant, oui.

Le prince eut assez de tact pour ne pas rappeler à Regina que c'était elle qui avait transformé la sirène en statue de bois. Il se contenta de soupirer, les yeux toujours rivés sur la carte.

\- Le terrain semble dégagé dans la zone autour du campement, non ?

\- Oui, il n'y a pas de forêt ni de végétations denses d'indiquées, admit Regina en observant la zone cartographiée.

\- Dans ce cas… peut être que vous pourriez, vos et Emma, vous savez, nous transportez là-bas par magie ?

\- Sans qu'il y ait un risque d'apparaitre dans un fourré d'épines mortelles… oui, c'est envisageable. Et ça nous ferait gagner plusieurs jours de marche.

L'idée de David n'était pas idiote, bien que non dénuée de risques. La carte était à Peter, il avait très bien pu y dissimuler les pièges et autres dangers mortels sur lesquels ils risquaient de tomber en apparaissant par magie à l'extrême Est de l'île.

\- La meilleure solution reste encore d'apparaitre sur la plage, où les risques sont minimes… même si l'on devra certainement y affronter ces saletés de femmes poissons, finit par approuver Regina.

David hocha la tête.

\- Je suppose que ça ne pourra pas être pire que les indiens, répondit-il, avec un haussement d'épaules fataliste.

Regina approuva d'un signe de tête. Le simple fait d'avoir un plan d'action lui redonnait de l'espoir et de la détermination. En outre, chercher Henri était un excellent moyen de ne plus penser à l'affreux sentiment de culpabilité qui la rongeait depuis la veille.

Y penser la fit cependant froncer les sourcils.

\- Pour que notre expédition magique fonctionne, il me faudra surement le soutien magique de votre fille… et je ne sais pas si elle est actuellement disposée à me la fournir, finit-elle par dire en lançant un coup d'œil à la silhouette d'Emma, affairée un peu plus loin au chevet de Crochet.

David suivit son regard et son expression se fit pensive.

\- Je pense que si. Après tout, il s'agit de sauver Henri.

Regina hocha lentement la tête mais ne répondit rien. Elle sentait le regard du prince posé sur elle et étrangement, cela la gênait.

\- Regina…, commença-t-il alors. Vous savez, à propos de tout ça, de Blanche…

\- David ! Regina ! Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

C'était bien la première fois depuis longtemps que Regina était heureuse de voir arriver Blanche Neige. Elle ne voulait définitivement pas parler de _tout ça_ avec le prince.

Tandis que celui-ci exposait leur plan à Blanche, les yeux de Regina se perdirent dans le lointain, avant de revenir se poser sur Emma. Cette dernière s'était levée et venait vers eux. Regina déglutit et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle ne supportait plus le regard rancunier et culpabilisant de la jeune femme. Sa seule présence rappelait d'ailleurs à Regina l'étendu de ses fautes passées. C'était elle qui, après tout, avait condamné Emma à une enfance malheureuse et à une vie solitaire.

Cependant, celle-ci semblait de meilleure humeur que la veille, peut être à cause du réveil du pirate. En tout cas, elle ne paraissait pas vouloir chercher à nouveau la confrontation.

\- Alors cette carte ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étrangement calme.

Blanche et David lui expliquèrent le plan qu'ils envisageaient, Regina se contentant d'hocher la tête de temps à autre. Emma écouta en silence puis se tourna vers le Maire de Storybrooke.

\- Vous savez, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir transporter tout le monde comme l'autre jour.

\- Vous n'aurez pas à le faire, rétorqua Regina. C'est moi qui m'en chargerait. Mais transporter cinq personnes en même temps, cela requiert une puissance magique importante, et votre aide apporterait… disons, une garantie de limiter les risques.

\- Dites moi ce que je dois faire.

Regina jaugea Emma du regard pendant quelques instants.

\- Il faudrait que vous soyez capable de contrôler un flux magique et de le concentrer vers moi, afin que vos pouvoirs soutiennent les miens…

\- Montrez moi comment faire, exigea la jeune femme d'un ton neutre.

Regina fronça légèrement les sourcils mais hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, nous allons procéder à un petit entrainement.

Blanche leur lança à toutes les deux un coup d'œil un peu inquiet, mais sa fille et sa belle-mère semblaient s'être mises tacitement d'accord pour enterrer provisoirement la hache de guerre. Ou du moins, éviter d'aborder le sujet.

* * *

Sans un mot, Charmant et Blanche s'éloignèrent, retournant au chevet de Crochet.

\- J'ai constamment l'impression d'être totalement largué dans cette histoire, marmonna Charmant en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à sa fille par dessus son épaule.

\- Je t'avoue que moi aussi, soupira Blanche en allant chercher le bouillon qu'elle avait fait réchauffé sur le feu pour Crochet.

Celui-ci paraissait encore un peu patraque mais avait retrouvé son air bravache et son humour douteux.

\- Tiens, Monsieur et Madame Charmant ! Content de vous voir, camarades. Enfin, même si j'aurais préféré recevoir les soins attentionnés de ma charmante infirmière…

\- C'est de ma fille dont tu parles, fait attention ou je pourrais bien t'arracher l'autre jambe, gronda David en lui lançant un coup d'œil mauvais.

* * *

Cette nouvelle séance d'entrainement ne fut guère brillante mais pas pire que ce que Regina avait craint. Pour être honnête, elle s'était presque attendue à ce qu'Emma lui envoie une boule de feu à la figure.

Finalement, Emma ne l'avait pas attaquée avec sa magie. D'un autre côté, elle n'était pas parvenue à réaliser grand-chose, à part quelques étincelles apparues au creux de sa main.

Regina inspira profondément, essayant de conserver tout son sang-froid.

\- Miss Swann, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

\- Je n'y arrive pas, rétorqua Emma sur le même ton. Je ne comprends pas…

\- Il suffit en général de vous mettre hors de vous pour que vous accomplissiez des exploits magiques… si penser à votre mère ne vous met plus en colère, pensez donc à moi, ça devrait suffire, rétorqua Regina d'un ton mauvais.

La vie de Henri était en jeu, elle n'avait pas le temps de se montrer diplomate et compatissante envers Emma.

Celle-ci la fusilla du regard et répliqua aussitôt :

\- C'est ce que je fais, figurez-vous !

\- Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire que ça soit concluant.

La déception qu'elle ressentait ne fit qu'accroitre sa mauvaise humeur. Finalement, elle serait surement obligée de se débrouiller seule.

\- Peut-être que vous aider à soigner Crochet a épuisé mes pouvoirs ? Finit par risquer Emma en contemplant ses mains d'un air indéchiffrable.

\- Peut-être, concéda Regina, de mauvaise grâce. Il est vrai que les sorts de guérison puisent davantage dans l'énergie du mage. Sans compter que vos pouvoirs ont été soumis à rude épreuve ces derniers jours.

Emma redressa la tête, surprise. Que Regina prenne son parti dans un moment pareil… c'était vraiment étrange.

La sorcière se contenta de répondre à son air surpris par un soupir agacé.

\- Sauver Henri est mon souci principal, mais je ne peux pas faire comme si je ne savais pas que l'endurance des apprentis magiciens est souvent assez faible. Il ne servirait à rien de vous épuiser en entrainements trop rudes. Je préfère que vous soyez encore en état de vous battre avec une épée. Nous en aurons besoin contre ces garces de sirènes.

\- Donc… vous renoncez à mon aide pour le déplacement magique ? Demanda Emma, légèrement sceptique.

\- Il faudra que je ne compte que sur mes propres pouvoirs, en effet. Heureusement pour nous tous, ils sont d'une puissance tout à fait hors du commun.

Emma ne répondit rien mais se sentit étrangement soulagée. Elle avait ressenti une sorte de malaise à pratiquer la magie un peu plus tôt. Surtout en compagnie de Regina. Après tout, n'était-ce pas la magie qui avait transformer la belle-mère de sa mère en monstre ? Sans la Magie, Regina n'aurait jamais cherché à se venger de Blanche. Elle ne l'aurait jamais fait fouetter jusqu'au sang pour assouvir sa cruauté.

* * *

Regina contempla Emma s'éloigner puis soupira. Sans tout ce qui c'était passé la veille, elle n'aurait surement eu aucun scrupule à pousser la jeune femme dans ses retranchements, à la menacer ou même l'attaquer pour la faire réagir… mais depuis qu'Emma lui avait reproché d'avoir ordonner cette horrible flagellation, plus de trente ans auparavant… Étrangement, Regina avait l'impression de ne plus avoir le droit d'exiger quoi que ce soit d'Emma. Parce qu'Emma était la fille de l'enfant qu'elle avait torturée, parce qu'Emma était le résultat de sa malédiction, de sa vengeance… Comment aurait-elle pu encore la faire souffrir davantage ?

Elle observa la jeune femme s'assoir au chevet du pirate et esquisser un sourire lorsqu'il lui lança une plaisanterie. Plus loin, Blanche et David parlaient à voix basse, les doigts entrelacés.

Regina se retourna en se mordant la lèvre. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi lasse, aussi coupable et aussi seule.

Elle avait cru que la malédiction lui apporterait le bonheur, que voir Blanche souffrir lui apporterait le bonheur. Mais elle s'était trompée. Voir Blanche souffrir ne l'avait jamais satisfaite, elle l'avait appris lors de ce terrible jour, il y avait de cela bien des années.

Mais d'un autre côté, la noirceur en elle en voulait encore à la petite fille de dix ans d'avoir révélée son secret, d'avoir condamnée Daniel… Elle lui en voudrait certainement toujours. Comment pourrait-elle jamais aimer une personne à qui elle reprochait cela ?

De toute façon, même si elle avait voulu l'amour de Blanche, elle ne l'aurait jamais. Elle avait trop de sang sur les mains, elle avait été trop souvent la cause de la souffrance de la jeune femme pour que celle-ci lui ouvre son cœur. Blanche avait dit qu'elles faisaient partie de la même famille. Mais être de la même famille ne voulait pas forcément dire s'aimer en retour.

Le seul à l'avoir jamais aimé de tout son cœur, c'était son fils. Henri.

Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve. Et vite.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Bon, c'est pas grand chose, surtout par rapport à l'intrigue, c'est surtout des petites scènes entre les persos, mais j'avais vraiment envie de publier quelque chose aujourd'hui, pour rendre hommage à cette magnifique série et à tous ses fans :)**

 **Biz les Oncers et surtout, n'hésitez pas à commenter !**


	14. Chapitre 14 : Tout le monde est

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Bon, à présent que les exames-dossiers-oraux et autres joies étudiantes sont derrière moi, je reviens enfin pour continuer cette histoire !**

 **Pour mon grand retour, je vous ai préparé quelque chose de spécial ! J'espère que vous aurez plaisir à le lire, personnellement j'ai adoré l'écrire !**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Tout le monde est heureux sous l'Océan**

Ils passèrent la journée suivante à peaufiner leur plan. Regina trouvait qu'il était loin de tenir la route, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Et puis il n'y avait que ça à faire, en attendant que Crochet reprenne les forces nécessaires pour pouvoir les accompagner.

Au début, Regina avait proposé de laisser le pirate blessé sur place et de tenter de récupérer Henri sans lui. Mais Emma s'y était aussitôt opposée, arguant qu'il s'agissait d'un bretteur hors pair et qu'on ne pourrait vaincre les sirènes sans lui. Etonnamment, le Prince avait soutenu le point de vue de sa fille en déclarant qu'il avait besoin de Crochet comme coéquipier de combat. Regina avait fini par capituler.

Prenant son mal en patience avec un calme inhabituel, l'ancienne Méchante Reine avait passé la journée à discuter avec Blanche, son mari et sa fille, de tactiques toutes plus invraisemblables et risquées les unes que les autres. Tout cela pour aboutir à la conclusion que la meilleure des approches restait encore l'attaque surprise. Ils avaient prévu d'apparaître sur la plage, un endroit dégagé de tout buisson d'épines mortelles, puis de s'en éloigner et gagner la forêt qui devait certainement la border et, de là, atteindre le camp de Peter qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la Lagune. Tout cela en essayant d'éviter les vraisemblables attaques de sirènes certainement rancunières et dotées d'une légère soif de vengeance.

Blanche avait d'abord proposé de parlementer avec elles. Après tout, elle y était bien parvenue avec les Indiens, et puis elle avait jadis eu une _amie_ sirène, qui lui avait même sauvé la vie. A ce point du récit, Emma avait gratifié sa mère d'un coup d'œil sceptique, qui s'était transformé en air réellement incrédule lorsque cette dernière lui avait calmement expliqué qu'il s'agissait de la _Petite Sirène_ , d'Ariel, la fille du Roi Triton.

\- Polochon et Sébastien étaient avec elle quand tu l'as rencontrée ? N'avait-elle pu s'empêcher de demander avec ironie.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, était intervenue Regina avant que Blanche n'ait eu le temps de répliquer. Je ne pense pas que des pourparlers fonctionneraient avec ce genre de sirènes. Si elles vivent au Pays Imaginaire, c'est pour une bonne raison. Elles n'ont rien en commun avec les gentilles petites femmes poissons de la Forêt Enchantée, Blanche. Vous êtes peut-être parvenue à fraterniser avec une jeune fille amoureuse des humains mais ces sirènes là vous arracheraient le cœur et le dévoreraient avant que vous n'ayez eu le temps de leur dire que vous veniez en paix.

\- Alors que proposez-vous de mieux ? Avait lancé Blanche d'un ton légèrement grincheux.

\- De ne pas perdre de temps à essayer de les raisonner. De ne pas perdre de temps du tout. En fait, simplement d'apparaître puis courir. Très vite. Et très loin.

Après encore deux heures de discussion, ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait certainement du plan le plus raisonnable. Ils l'appliqueraient donc.

Pendant ce temps, Crochet était resté plongé dans un profond sommeil magique censé le remettre sur pieds plus rapidement. Emma demeurait assez sceptique et méfiante quant au sort utilisé par Regina (un sort pour faire dormir, de la part de la Méchante Reine !), mais, alors que le soir tombait et que le pirate s'éveillait, elle dut bien admettre qu'il semblait avoir recouvré une bonne partie de ses forces et que sa blessure semblait à présent dater de plusieurs jours.

\- On dirait que la Méchante Reine sait aussi bien soigner que mutiler finalement, ironisa Crochet en contemplant son mollet d'un œil critique.

\- Il semblerait, en effet, admit Emma du bout des lèvres.

Ils se trouvaient seuls tous les deux, tandis que les trois autres continuaient de discuter de stratégie autour du feu. Emma les avait abandonnés à leurs discussions stériles et leur avait préféré la compagnie du pirate, qu'elle semblait étrangement rechercher. Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était le seul à ne pas être au courant de ses disputes avec Regina ou de l'histoire de la flagellation de Blanche. Emma aurait aimé être à la place de Crochet ; ignorante et heureuse de l'être.

Se méprenant sur son air sombre, Crochet lui tapota gentiment l'épaule avant de lancer :

\- T'en fait pas, mon cœur. Laisse donc Maman, Papa et Mamie organiser notre petite promenade si ça les amuse. Tu sais pertinemment que rien ne se passera comme prévu, de toute manière.

\- _Maman, Papa et Mamie_ ? Répéta Emma d'un ton à la fois incrédule et ulcéré.

\- Ce sont les diminutifs amicaux de Mère, Père et Grand-Mère, mon ange, répondit Crochet d'une voix espiègle.

Emma lui lança un regard assassin. _Grand-mère_ ? Sérieusement ?

\- Le dîner est prêt ! Annonça Blanche quelques instants plus tard.

Emma l'observa apporter une bouillie de crabe et de noix de coco à Crochet, d'un air songeur. Théoriquement, le pirate avait raison. Regina étant la belle-mère de sa mère, cela faisait d'elle… la belle-grand-mère d'Emma ?

Sentant poindre un mal de tête, Emma renonça à réfléchir plus longtemps à cet arbre généalogique terrifiant. De toute façon, songea-t-elle en avalant sa propre portion de mélange informe, Regina n'était pas la mère de Blanche Neige. Emma n'avait jamais eu de mère mais elle savait au moins une chose : une mère n'était pas sensée faire du mal à son enfant.

* * *

L'aube se levait à peine lorsqu'ils partirent. Crochet tenait debout et serrait fermement son épée, mais il paraissait toujours faible, le teint grisâtre et le corps parcouru de frissons. Néanmoins, il tenait absolument à les accompagner.

Chacun se donna la main et Regina les fit disparaître dans un brouillard de fumée violette.

Ils réapparurent sur une plage de sable blanc, illuminée par le soleil levant. Les rayons miroitaient sur l'eau paisible du lagon dont la beauté et le calme coupèrent le souffle d'Emma. Comment imaginer que quiconque de maléfique puisse vivre dans un endroit inspirant une telle sérénité, une telle plénitude ?

Quelqu'un lui secoua le bras et elle se retourna. Crochet se tenait prêt d'elle, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

\- Éloigne toi de l'eau, mon cœur, marmonna-t-il en scrutant l'océan d'un œil méfiant.

Emma dut lutter contre son envie de s'approcher un peu plus du rivage mais elle finit par reculer. A sa droite, Blanche, David et Regina contemplaient la lagune avec un mélange d'admiration et d'appréhension.

\- C'est si calme…, souffla Blanche à mi-voix.

\- Trop calme. Filons d'ici tant qu'il en est encore temps, rétorqua Regina dans un murmure.

Ils entreprirent de s'éloigner en trottinant du rivage, gagnant rapidement l'orée des bois. Or, ce qu'ils avaient pris pour des bois était en réalité un enchevêtrement d'épines d'ombrêve. Du poison d'un noir d'encre suintait de leurs extrémités.

\- On dirait que la route est bloquée, nota Crochet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Couina Blanche en lançant un coup d'œil terrifié derrière elle.

L'eau de la lagune était toujours calme et immobile.

\- Je suppose que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de longer cette barrière de ronces afin de repérer où se trouve le passage qui nous mènera aux sous-bois et donc au campement de Peter, répondit Regina d'un ton plat.

\- Et comment peut-on être sûr qu'un tel passage existe ? Interrogea Charmant, suspicieux.

\- Parce que ça fait partie du piège, bien sûr, murmura Emma. C'est ce que voulait Peter. Qu'on soit obligé de longer la plage à la recherche d'une ouverture qui se trouve là, quelque part… entre ici et l'autre extrémité de la lagune.

\- Remarquablement intelligent, commenta Regina d'une voix sombre.

\- Et pourquoi ne pourriez-vous pas juste nous téléporter ou je ne sais quoi, juste de l'autre côté de ces épines ? Tenta encore une fois David.

Regina lui lança un coup d'œil agacé.

\- Parce que connaissant Peter, nous réapparaîtrions forcément en plein milieu d'un autre bosquet de ces horreurs et s'en serrait fini de nous. Et maintenant, fermez là et avançons.

Ils avancèrent le plus rapidement possible, essayaient de conserver le plus de distance entre eux et le rivage. La plage n'était cependant pas très large, et ils n'en étaient qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres. _Le piège parfait_ , songea sombrement Emma.

Elle avait dégainé l'épée de Neal, et marchait d'un bon pas, suivie de son père et de Crochet, eux aussi l'épée à la main ; tandis que Blanche et Regina avait pris la tête, l'une tenant fermement son arc, l'autre avec des flammes qui crépitaient dans le creux de ses mains.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, la petite procession progressait tant bien que mal dans le sable blanc, et toujours aucun signe des sirènes.

Peut-être qu'elles ne sont pas si agressives que ça, ou peut-être qu'elles sont parties en vacances dans la Lagune des crabes parlants et des poissons clowns, pensa Emma avec un élan d'optimisme.

Blanche paraissait elle-aussi douter de la réalité de la menace, mais Regina semblait toujours tendue à l'extrême.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que ces sirènes sont si différentes de celles de la Forêt Enchantée ? Finit par lui demander Emma, plus pour briser le silence oppressant que par réelle curiosité.

Regina lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle paraissait pensive. Au bout d'un moment, elle expliqua à voix basse :

\- Ces sirènes ne sont pas originaires du Pays Imaginaire. Elles y ont été bannies. On dit que c'étaient des femmes autrefois, les suivantes de la déesse Perséphone, fille de Zeus et de Déméter. Elles étaient sensées veiller sur elle. Mais un jour, Hadès, le dieu des Enfers, captura Perséphone et l'emmena dans le Monde Souterrain où il en fit son épouse. Pour punir les jeunes femmes de ne pas avoir su protéger sa fille bien aimée, Déméter les transforma en monstres, mi-femmes mi-poissons. Depuis ce jour, les sirènes haïssent les humains, en particulier les femmes à qui elles ne pourront plus jamais ressembler. Et elles tentent de les mener à leur perte, comme elles tentèrent de le faire avec Ulysse.

\- Donc elles ne sont pas vraiment du genre à chanter _Sous l'Océan_ , résuma Emma d'un air sombre. Mais vous pensez que c'est vrai ? Je veux dire… Des personnages de contes de fée, c'est une chose… mais des Dieux grecs ?...

\- Qui sait ? Répondit Regina avec un haussement d'épaules. Je suis ouverte à toute éventualité.

Emma se contenta de soupirer.

\- Dieux ou pas, plus vite on sera parti d'ici et mieux je me porterai, entendit-elle Crochet marmonner derrière elle.

\- Et sans toi et ta jambe, on serait déjà partis d'ici, rétorqua sèchement Charmant.

Emma se retourna vers lui, un peu surprise.

C'est alors qu'elle la vit.

Elle n'aperçut d'abord que son reflet, dans les yeux vitreux au regard enragé de son père. Puis elle se tourna vers le rivage et la distingua nettement.

Assise sur un des rochers bordant la mer, une femme d'une grande beauté les observait, sa longue queue de poisson battant l'air à un rythme régulier.

Elle n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètres du groupe, les yeux fixés sur David. Celui-ci paraissait étrangement détaché de la réalité, l'air hagard et étrangement furieux.

\- Eh ! Attention !

Mais le cri d'Emma fut inutile. Blanche et Regina s'étaient également retournées et contemplaient la sirène avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'appréhension.

Blanche fut la première à réagir et à détacher les yeux de l'étrange apparition.

\- David ! David, regarde-moi… Charmant !

Elle s'était précipitée sur son mari, le prenant par le bras et le secouant, mais il semblait toujours plongé dans une sorte de transe.

\- Qu'est ce que…, marmonna Emma, incrédule.

Mais elle fut interrompue par un son, par une mélodie, étrange et envoûtante… Redressant la tête, elle constata que c'était la sirène qui chantait, les yeux toujours rivés sur Charmant.

Dès la première note, les traits de celui-ci s'animèrent et, d'un mouvement brusque, il repoussa violement Blanche qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans le sable, avant de se tourner vers Crochet et de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure.

Comme dans un mauvais rêve, Emma vit Crochet vaciller et reculer, le nez cassé. Puis, un mouvement sur le rivage lui fit de nouveau tourner la tête et elle remarqua la présence d'une demi-douzaine de sirènes, émergeant de l'eau. Tandis que l'une d'elle posait son regard sur Crochet et commençait à chanter, ce dernier se redressa soudain et, avec un rugissement de rage, se jeta violement sur David.

\- Non ! Charmant ! Crochet….

Blanche s'était relevée et tentait de s'interposer entre son mari et le pirate, sans succès. Et pourtant, elle continuait de leur crier d'arrêter, d'essayer de saisir un bras au vol, d'empêcher un coup…

\- Ne vous fatiguez pas, Blanche. Rien ne peut les arrêter, cria Regina en s'approchant.

\- On ne peut pas les laisser se… faites quelque chose ! Hurla sa belle-fille en se tournant vers elle.

\- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton ! Répliqua Regina en hurlant à son tour.

Avec horreur, Emma s'aperçut que leurs yeux avaient, à elles aussi, pris une étrange teinte opaque, et qu'ils paraissaient vides de toute expression, excepté d'un sentiment de fureur qui émanait également de chaque pore de leur peau.

\- Je vous parle sur le ton que je veux ! Vous m'avez tout pris, vous m'avez torturée, battue, humiliée, mais aujourd'hui vous allez payer !

Et, alors que David et Charmant se battaient toujours à côté, Blanche et Regina se sautèrent à la gorge, manifestement bien décidées à s'étriper.

Médusée, Emma se retrouva à nouveau face à deux duels à mort, avec un horrible sentiment de déjà-vu.

\- Non ! Non arrêtez… ça ne va pas recommencer ! Stop !

Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien s'adresser à un mur.

 _Inutile d'essayer de les convaincre, ils sont hors de tout contrôle._

La voix raisonna dans sa tête, claire et douce, persuasive et intrusive.

Emma se retourna une nouvelle fois vers l'Océan. La femme la plus belle qu'elle ait jamais vu se tenait là, assise dans le sable, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant en cascade sur ses épaules nues. Elle était d'ailleurs entièrement nue jusqu'à la taille, ses lourds seins se soulevant au rythme du chant qu'elle entonnait, ses yeux de feux rivés sur Emma. En dessous de la taille, elle possédait une longue queue de poisson, aux écailles noires étincelantes qui reflétaient les rayons du soleil.

Emma n'avait jamais vu de spectacle plus beau… ni plus effrayant.

 _Pourquoi avoir peur, Emma, fille de Blanche Neige ? Ton cœur n'est pas fait pour la peur. Il est fait pour des sentiments plus forts, plus féroces. Comme l'amour. Ou la haine._

Non, songea Emma en reculant. Non, tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement. Je peux résister.

 _Résister ?_ Répliqua la voix d'un ton moqueur. _On ne peut résister qu'à ce que l'on ne veut pas, Sauveuse._ _Ose dire que tu ne me veux pas._

Emma contempla la sirène, hébétée. Elle continuait à chanter, l'ensorcelant de plus en plus. Emma le savait et pourtant, elle s'en fichait. Elle remarqua presque avec détachement qu'elle ne parvenait plus à détacher son regard de la sirène. Elle se souvenait de ses parents, elle entendait leurs cris de rage et de douleur, mais cela ne lui paraissait plus vraiment important. Rien ne semblait plus avoir d'importance.

La sirène avait raison. La seule chose dont Emma était certaine à présent, c'est qu'elle _la_ voulait, elle voulait entendre sa voix dans sa tête et son chant envoûtant bercer ses oreilles. Elle voulait sentir la Magie de la sirène l'apaiser et lui permettre d'atteindre la plénitude.

 _C'est cela, Emma. Ouvre les yeux, voit le monde tel qu'il est réellement. Contemple ceux que tu prétends aimer. Vois comme ils sont pathétiques et méprisables._

Les yeux d'Emma se tournèrent vers ses compagnons, toujours aux prises les uns avec les autres. Une colère terrifiante enfla soudain en elle, tandis qu'elle les observait se rouer de coups. La sirène avait raison. Comment pouvait-on ressentir autre chose que du mépris pour ces misérables humains qui se roulaient à terre en hurlant et se frappant ? Elle voyait enfin le monde tel qu'il était, elle le voyait par les yeux de la sirène qui était à présent liée à elle de façon inextricable… Elle comprenait… Elle comprenait tout.

 _Regarde-les se détruire eux-mêmes, Emma. Regarde-les créer leur propre souffrance. Ne les méprises-tu pas pour cela ? Ne les hais-tu pas, pour cela ?_

Si… Si, je les hais, songea Emma, les poings serrés par la fureur.

Et, avant qu'elle ne se rende vraiment compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle se rua vers les quatre lutteurs. La Magie afflua en elle comme une marée dévastatrice, libérée de toute entrave par l'envoûtement de la sirène. Poussant un cri de rage, un cri à peine humain, Emma tendit les bras et une vague de Magie pure s'échappa de ses doigts pour aller frapper ses compagnons qui furent projetés en arrière en se tordant de douleur et en hurlant d'agonie.

Une nappe de vapeur rougeâtre entourait les mains d'Emma tandis que des éclairs de Magie continuaient de foudroyer Blanche, Regina, David et Crochet, qui continuaient de hurler, recroquevillés au sol.

Lorsqu'Emma prit conscience que c'était elle qui provoquait leurs souffrances, elle baissa les bras, lançant un dernier regard froid aux formes prostrées au sol.

 _Tu ne peux rien pour eux, Emma. Ce ne sont que des humains, après tout._

Moi aussi, je suis une humaine, fit remarquer une petite voix dans sa tête, provenant de la seule partie de son cerveau qui continuait de lutter silencieusement contre le charme de la sirène.

 _Tu es bien plus que cela, chère Emma. Tu es la Sauveuse. Tu es celle qui mérite de nous rejoindre… Rejoins moi, Emma. Rejoins Aglaophème, Celle Qui Chante d'Or. Rejoins Alaophème et ses sœurs, dans leur Exil Eternel._

Ainsi chantait Aglaophème, la Reine des Sirènes Exilées, le regard toujours profondément plongé dans celui d'Emma. Elle n'avait plus convoité de proie aussi ardemment depuis Ulysse. Et cette fois-ci, elle ne lui échapperait pas.

Comme hypnotisée, Emma se détourna des autres et commença, d'un pas chancelant, à avancer en direction du rivage, droit sur Aglaophème.

Le sourire de cette dernière s'élargit, et elle continua à chanter, avec plus d'ardeur et de passion.

Enfin, Emma arriva à sa hauteur et s'arrêta, légèrement haletante, le regard hagard posé sur la femme splendide assise à ses côtés. Toutes les sirènes avaient cessé de chanter et observaient le dénouement avec avidité.

Aglaophème lui tendit sa main d'albâtre. Emma leva la sienne pour s'en saisir.

\- EMMA ! NON !

Le choc magique et la douleur semblaient avoir rompus les enchantements lancés par les sirènes sur les compagnons d'Emma. En outre, elles ne chantaient plus, ce qui avait permis à Regina, David, Crochet et Blanche de reprendre leurs esprits. Cette dernière s'était relevée et courait à présent d'un pas vacillant vers sa fille et la sirène.

Emma ne fit pas attention à elle. Elle ne se souciait plus de personne désormais. Seule Aglaophème comptait. Aglaophème et tout ce que sa voix merveilleuse lui promettait.

Elle saisit la douce main de la sirène.

La dernière chose que virent Blanche, Regina, David et Crochet, ce fut le corps de la sirène maléfique qui s'enroulait autour de celui d'Emma et l'entraînait avec elle dans les profondeurs de l'Océan.

* * *

 _« Viens, Ulysse, viens, héros fameux, toi la gloire des Achéens ;_

 _arrête ici ton navire et prête l'oreille à nos accents._

 _Jamais aucun mortel n'a paru devant ce rivage sans avoir écouté les harmonieux concerts qui s'échappent de nos lèvres._

 _Toujours celui qui a quitté notre plage s'en retourne charmé dans sa patrie et riche de nouvelles connaissances._

 _Nous savons tout ce que, dans les vastes plaines d'Ilion, les Achéens et les Troyens ont souffert par la volonté des dieux._

 _Nous savons aussi tout ce qui arrive sur la terre féconde. »_

* * *

 **Je ne dirai que deux mots : A suivre...**

 **(Bon et aussi que vos reviews sont plus que bienvenues, bien sûr ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! :) )**


	15. Chapitre 15 : Métamorphoses

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Bon, voici la suite des péripéties aquatiques d'Emma, j'espère que ça va vous plaire :)**

 **Et pour répondre aux nombreuses questions sur le sujet, je prévois en effet un certain rapprochement entre Emma et Regina, je ne dis pas que ce sera un SwanQueen classique mais je vous réserve 2-3 surprises ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Métamorphoses**

La plupart des sortilèges sont difficiles à briser, en général. Pourtant la violente sensation de l'eau s'infiltrant dans ses poumons réveilla Emma de l'état de torpeur dans lequel l'avait plongé le maléfice d'Aglaophème.

Se débattant pour essayer d'échapper à l'horrible sensation de noyade, Emma ne parvint qu'à faire entrer un peu plus d'eau par son nez et sa bouche. Elle tenta de battre des bras pour nager vers la surface, avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle ne pouvait plus les bouger. La poigne de fer de la créature qui l'entraînait à présent au fond de l'Océan l'empêchait de dégager ses bras.

Une vague de panique l'envahit et elle essaya de lutter contre la sirène mais cette dernière était bien trop forte ; elle maintenait fermement Emma contre elle tandis que sa queue puissante les projetait loin, toujours plus loin de la surface.

Des points noirs apparurent devant les yeux d'Emma, alors que son nez, ses poumons et sa gorge la brûlaient. Ses forces disparaissaient et la pression à ses oreilles devenait insoutenable… Elle savait qu'elle se noyait, qu'elle ne reverrait jamais Henri ni personne...

La dernière bulle d'oxygène s'échappa de ses lèvres et tout devint noir.

* * *

Regina avait mal partout.

D'abord cette petite rixe meurtrière avec Blanche Neige – dont elle était ressortie avec un nez cassé et un œil au bord noir – puis l'éclair rouge d'Emma, qui avait eu le mérite de l'arracher au sortilège mais qui lui avait aussi laissé quelques courbatures douloureuses.

Marmonnant une formule pour stopper les saignements de son nez, Regina lança un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Crochet était parvenu à se redresser mais il  
vacillait sur sa jambe encore fragile, l'air pétrifié, le teint livide et les yeux rivés sur le rivage.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sirènes au bord de l'eau. Seulement Blanche et David, qui hurlaient le nom de leur fille, alors qu'ils pataugeaient dans la mer jusqu'à la taille.

\- EMMA !

\- Emma ! Non ! Non ! Emma !

Revenant vers le rivage, Blanche finit par s'effondrer dans l'eau, le corps parcouru de sanglots de désespoir.

\- Non ! Non, pas mon bébé… Partie ! Morte…

Libérée du maléfice, Regina ne ressentait plus aucune haine envers sa vieille ennemie – ou du moins, rien de plus que son ancienne rancune habituelle. La  
voir ainsi effondrée, détruite par la perte de son enfant… Le cœur de l'ancienne Reine se serra. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle ressentirait elle-même s'il s'agissait d'Henri. Étrangement, elle constata qu'elle se sentait presque aussi mal en songeant qu'il s'agissait d'Emma.

S'approchant doucement de Blanche, elle vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

Elle hésita, ne sachant pas trop comment sa belle-fille réagirait en sa présence après leur combat à mains nues. Mais Blanche ne parut même pas remarquer sa présence. Dévastée, elle ne songeait qu'à la perte de sa fille.

\- Blanche… Blanche, écoutez-moi. Je ne crois pas qu'Emma soit… morte. J'en suis même sûre.

Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa belle-fille, la forçant à la regarder. Les yeux baignés de larmes, Blanche lui lança un coup d'œil hagard. Au loin, David continuait, obstinément, à hurler le nom de sa fille. Il avait de l'eau presque jusqu'aux épaules.

\- Blanche, répéta Regina. Blanche, je suis sûre qu'elles ne l'ont pas tuée.

\- Qu'est-ce que… vous en… savez ? Sanglota finalement Blanche, le corps tremblant.

\- La sirène qui a emmené Emma… C'est Aglaophème, la chef de leur bande de poissons sociopathes. Elle est connue pour ses sorts puissants, son sens et de  
la cruauté mais aussi de la Justice… Si elle avait voulu tuer Emma, elle l'aurait fait ici sous vos yeux… Je pense plutôt qu'elle l'a entraînée au fond de l'Océan pour… la juger.

\- La juger ? Répéta Blanche d'un ton incertain.

\- Du meurtre de la sirène… sur le Joly Roger, répondit Regina, à mi-voix.

Les yeux de Blanche Neige étincelèrent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur le visage décomposé de sa belle-mère.

* * *

Le plus étrange lorsque l'on est persuadé d'être mort, c'est de s'apercevoir qu'il n'en est rien. Emma refusa tout d'abord de le croire. Elle se sentait flotter, légère et insouciante… c'était forcément ce que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on était mort, non ? Puis elle se rendit compte que son nez et son thorax la brûlaient encore. Ce qui  
l'agaça. Celui ou Celle qui avait conçu les notions de Vie et de Mort aurait quand même pu s'arranger pour qu'on ne souffre plus, une fois dans l'Au-delà !

Enfin, elle se sentit inspirer profondément, elle sentit à nouveau de l'eau entrer par son nez et raviver la douleur de son conduit nasal enflammé. Cependant, elle ne se sentit pas mourir. Elle avait même l'impression que plus elle inspirait de l'eau et mieux elle se sentait.

Avec ma veine, je suis peut être tombée dans la seule partie sous-marine du Paradis, songea-t-elle sombrement.

Entrouvrant un œil vitreux, elle constata qu'un poisson clown volait au niveau de sa tête. Elle referma aussitôt les yeux. Puis elle pensa : _nageait_ , pas volait. _Oh non._

Emma prit une profonde inspiration – ou une longue gorgée d'eau salée, elle ne savait plus trop comment appeler ça ; puis elle rouvrit les yeux et laissa échapper une exclamation. Étrangement, celle-ci fut parfaitement audible, alors qu'Emma se trouvait allongée sur le sable, au fond de l'Océan.

Contemplant d'un air un peu ahuri les poissons qui nageaient autour d'elle sans trop lui prêter attention, Emma étendit son bras devant elle, laissant une myriade de petites bulles dans le sillage de sa main. Elle respira à nouveau et sentit ses poumons se remplir des molécules d'oxygènes présentes dans l'eau.

Depuis quand avait-elle la capacité de _respirer sous l'eau ?_

Elle passa machinalement sa main sur le côté de son cou, s'attendant presque à y trouver des branchies. Il n'y avait rien, pourtant.

S'asseyant dans le sable, Emma se gratta la tête, n'y comprenant décidément plus rien du tout. Ses cheveux blonds voletaient autour de son visage comme une bannière.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle constata qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit assez sombre, sûrement une espèce de grotte sous-marine. En face d'elle, des barreaux recouverts d'algues lui barraient le passage. _Une cellule. Encore. Génial._

Emma resta un moment perdue dans ses pensées avant de parvenir à la conclusion que le plus urgent était encore de sortir de cet endroit. Elle s'inquiéterait de ses petites modifications physiologiques plus tard.

Elle amorça un geste pour se lever, espérant que ses jambes parviendraient à la soutenir sous l'eau. Puis elle se rendit compte que ses jambes ne répondaient pas. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait même plus de jambes.

Écarquillant les yeux, Emma contempla d'un air effaré la longue queue de sirène qui semblait lui être poussée pendant qu'elle était inconsciente. Des nageoires d'une couleur or pur remplaçaient désormais tout le bas de son corps, depuis ses reins jusqu'à ses orteils.

Se concentrant pour faire bouger ce qui avait été son pied, elle poussa une nouvelle exclamation lorsqu'elle vit remuer le bout de ses nageoires.

Cette fois-ci, elle avait vraiment un gros problème.

* * *

\- Ce plan ne me dit rien qui vaille, répéta Crochet pour la centième fois.

\- Parce que tu as une meilleure idée, peut-être ? Répliqua froidement Blanche.

Regina lui lança un coup d'œil surpris. Il était rare que Blanche Neige défende un de ses plans.

Cette dernière croisa son regard et se détourna. Regina savait qu'elle lui en voulait toujours pour avoir tué la sirène et avoir ainsi condamné Emma à un destin sûrement peu enviable. Mais sa belle-fille semblait avoir mis sa rancœur de côté pour le moment. Elle était déterminée à mettre toutes les chances de leur côté pour retrouver Emma, et si cela signifiait renoncer à blâmer Regina pour la situation actuelle, alors elle s'y résignait.

Regina était impressionnée par la capacité de Blanche à recouvrer si rapidement son sang-froid. Elle l'avait écouté exposer son plan en silence, séchant ses larmes et retrouvant progressivement son calme. Puis elle s'était levée et avait exigé qu'il soit immédiatement mis en œuvre.

\- Et comment être sûr que ça va marcher ? Argua à nouveau Crochet. J'ai entendu dire que les métamorphoses humaines étaient une des choses les plus compliquées et les plus risquées qui…

\- C'est parfaitement exact, le coupa Regina. J'ai mis plus de cinq ans à totalement en maîtriser le fonctionnement. Avoir ce tyran de Rumple comme professeur offrait parfois quelques avantages.

Voyant que plus personne ne semblait avoir d'arguments à lui opposer, elle leur fit signe de la suivre et de s'avancer dans l'eau. Arrivée à mi-taille, elle se retourna et les contempla, le visage concentré.

Blanche paraissait être la seule à ne pas appréhender ce qui allait suivre. Mais après tout, songea Regina, sa belle-fille était la seule à avoir déjà vécu cette transformation. Un sentiment de malaise l'envahit lorsqu'elle se souvint de ce qui c'était passé ce jour-là et comment elle avait, encore une fois, tenter de tuer Blanche.

Sans prêter attention aux marmonnements de Crochet et à l'air dubitatif de Charmant, Regina ferma les yeux et tendit les bras devant elle. Elle sentit la chaleur de la magie émaner entre ses doigts et éprouva la sensation familière de puissance et de bien-être que lui procurait habituellement le recours à la Magie.

* * *

Blanche restait droite et stoïque, s'efforçant, par ce masque de détermination, à ne pas craquer et fondre en larmes à nouveau. Elle revoyait en boucle son enfant, sa petite fille… son Emma, engloutie par les tréfonds de l'Océan. Elle frémit à cette seule pensée. Non, Emma était vivante, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit… Blanche en mourrait de chagrin, elle le savait.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la silhouette de Regina. Sa belle-mère gardait les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés et marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles, les mains tendues vers eux. Soudain, une lueur bleuâtre en émana et les enveloppa tous les quatre.

Blanche ressentit alors à nouveau l'étrange sensation qu'elle avait éprouvé, il y avait bien longtemps, lorsqu'Ariel avait passé à son bras le bracelet la transformant en sirène. Ses jambes semblèrent se coller l'une à l'autre et ses pieds s'aplatirent, se transformant en nageoires.

Déséquilibrée, elle tomba tête la première dans l'eau. En entendant les jurons derrière elle, elle sut que Crochet et Charmant avaient dû subir le même sort.

D'un habile coup de nageoire, elle remonta à la surface et regarda autour d'elle. Les têtes de Charmant, Crochet et Regina émergèrent à ses côtés. Ils semblaient tous les trois un peu troublés par leur récente métamorphose mais ils avaient aussi l'air soulagés.

\- Ça a marché ! Bravo Regina ! S'exclama David, ravi de savoir qu'il allait enfin pouvoir agir et porter secours à sa fille.

Crochet se contenta d'observer ses propres nageoires d'un air suspicieux et légèrement dégouté.

\- Bien. A présent, Regina, vous savez où trouver ces sirènes ? Demanda Blanche en se tournant vers elle.

\- Où les trouver ? Mais aux tréfonds de l'Océan, bien entendu.  
Et, sur ces mots, elle plongea.

* * *

Un bruit étrange lui fit redresser la tête. Emma avait encore du mal à s'habituer à ses nouvelles perceptions de ce qui l'entourait. Il lui semblait avoir entendu un bruit, mais tout bien réfléchi, on aurait plutôt dit qu'elle avait _senti_ le mouvement de l'eau qu'il avait provoqué.

\- Emma, fille de Blanche Neige, lança une voix froide en face d'elle.

D'un mouvement de nageoire, Emma se redressa pour faire face à Aglaophème, qui l'observait depuis l'autre côté des barreaux. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient ceints par une élégante couronne serties de pierres précieuses d'un bleu profond. Elle tenait une sorte de sceptre à la main.

\- Et moi qui pensait que les sirènes se contentaient de manger les humains. J'ai dû mal lire l'Odyssée, commenta Emma, d'un ton qu'elle voulait ironique.

\- C'est ce qui arrive, la plupart du temps, répliqua la Reine des sirènes d'une voix calme. Mais ton destin est un peu différent.

\- Vraiment ? Contente de savoir que vous n'allez pas me transformer en sushis, marmonna Emma.

\- Nous allons te juger, coupa Aglaophème d'un ton brusque. Tu vas devoir répondre de tes actes devant nos lois.

\- Quels actes ?

\- Le meurtre, répondit froidement la sirène.

\- Hein ? Mais… je n'ai jamais tué personne ! Encore moins une sirène ! S'insurgea Emma, sa queue remuant furieusement derrière elle.

\- Tu es accusée du meurtre de notre sœur Ligie. Celle que tu as transformé en statue de bois ! Gronda la Reine, les yeux flamboyants.

\- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui…

Emma s'interrompit. Elle savait que c'était inutile. Elle lisait la soif de vengeance et la détermination meurtrière dans les yeux d'Aglaophème.

\- Tu seras jugée demain, reprit celle-ci. Prie les Dieux, Emma, fille de Blanche Neige. Prie les d'avoir pitié de toi, tu en auras besoin.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Bon surtout dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, j'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis pour savoir si cet arc "sirène" est intéressant à creuser ou pas**

 **Merci encore de m'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine ;)**


	16. Chapitre 16 : Le Pommier

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

 **Bon voilà la suite des aventures sous-marines de Regina et sa bande de bras cassés ; j'ai mis plus longtemps à l'écrire que prévu mais j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Le pommier**

L'eau tourbillonnait autour de ses nageoires argentées. Regina lança un coup d'œil derrière elle. Blanche, David, Crochet et une demi-douzaine de poissons multicolores la suivait de près.

S'arrêtant derrière de hauts amas rocheux, elle fit signe aux autres de l'imiter. Puis, Regina risqua un coup d'œil par-dessus un des rochers. Oui, c'était bien ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Pourquoi s'arrête-t-on ? Interrogea Blanche, de fines bulles sortant de sa bouche tandis que sa voix leur parvenait de manière parfaitement audible.

\- Le territoire des sirènes s'étend au-delà de cette barrière naturelle, expliqua Regina.

Elle contempla les propres bulles minuscules qui s'échappaient de sa bouche et de son nez. C'était assez troublant.

\- Et comment le savez-vous ? Grommela Crochet.

Il semblait toujours très réticent, observant sa propre queue de poisson d'un air suspicieux.

Regina se contenta de lui faire signe d'avancer. Il s'approcha et passa prudemment la tête entre deux rochers.

Une vaste plaine s'étendait entre la muraille rocheuse et ce qui apparaissait, au loin, comme étant…

\- Mon dieu… C'est… Une cité sous-marine ? Souffla Blanche, qui observait l'horizon par-dessus l'épaule de Crochet.

\- La Cité Perdue de la Déesse Calliope, oui, approuva Regina d'un hochement de tête. Ça ne vaut surement pas l'Atlantide, mais il faut avouer que ça a un certain cachet.

En face d'eux, la plaine aquatique s'étendait sur une dizaine de kilomètres, puis, de hautes murailles dorées se dressaient. Derrière celles-ci, ils apercevaient d'élégantes tours et des statues immenses. Les tourelles d'un haut château montaient vers ce qui aurait dû être le ciel, mais qui n'était qu'une vaste étendue d'eau d'un bleu profond.

\- La déesse Calliope, répéta David d'un air songeur. Comment savez-vous tout ça ?

\- Ma mère faisait venir les meilleurs précepteurs du royaume, pour que je connaisse parfaitement les histoires et légendes des peuples de tous les mondes connus, répondit Regina.

Elle ne savait pas très bien si elle devait en vouloir à Cora ou bien la remercier pour cela. _Au moins, ces heures de supplices vont enfin trouver leur utilité_ , songea-t-elle sombrement.

\- Génial tout ça, grogna Crochet d'un air toujours boudeur. Et sinon, c'est quoi le plan ?

\- Le plan, répondit Regina en essayant de conserver une voix mesurée. Va être de s'infiltrer dans la Cité et de passer inaperçus. Ça sera notre seul espoir de nous faufiler jusqu'aux cachots pour délivrer Emma.

David hocha la tête, visiblement près à en découdre.

\- Allons-y, déclara-t-il en amorçant un mouvement de nageoires.

\- Pas si vite ! Intervint Regina en lui barrant le passage. Il reste un dernier détail à régler, pour que nous puissions « passer inaperçus ».

\- Quel genre de détail ? L'interrogea Blanche d'un ton hésitant.

\- Notre tenue vestimentaire, répondit Regina d'une voix presque amusée.

Blanche contempla sa propre « tenue » ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, et dût bien admettre qu'elle ne correspondait sûrement pas à la dernière mode sous-marine. Son pantalon avait été déchiré au cours de sa transformation, il n'en restait que quelques lambeaux encore accrochés à sa taille. Au-dessus, son chemisier blanc lui collait à présent à la peau, dessinant la forme de ses seins d'une manière tout à fait suggestive.

David assassina Crochet du regard lorsqu'il remarqua que le pirate avait lui aussi les yeux rivés sur la poitrine de sa femme.

Celui-ci se contenta de lui lancer un clin d'œil ironique avant de finalement détourner le regard. Les mots de Regina semblèrent cependant prendre lentement sens dans son esprit car il se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- Donc, tu voudrais que j'abandonne _mes effets_ au fin fond de l'Océan ? Mes armes, mon…

\- Oh, tes précieux habits ne risquent rien, rétorqua Regina d'un ton agacé. Je vais les renvoyer sur la plage, comme ça, quand nous rentrerons, tu retrouveras toute ta petite panoplie de méchant pirate.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, ma panoplie de…

Regina coupa court à la dispute naissante en claquant des doigts. Une légère lueur mauve apparue à leur extrémité. L'épée, le crochet, les bagues, la chemise, le gilet et autres breloques disparurent, abandonnant leur propriétaire. La chemise et l'épée de David se volatilisèrent également, ainsi que le chemisier de Blanche et la veste de blaser bleue de Regina.

Crochet et David se retrouvèrent torse nu, leurs muscles puissants saillants dans les quelques rayons de lumière qui parvenaient à percer la masse d'eau au-dessus d'eux. Quant à Blanche et Regina, elles ne portaient plus qu'une sorte de soutien-gorge assorti à la couleur de leurs nageoires.

\- Vous ne pourriez-pas me faire apparaître une cape ou quelque chose de moins…, commença Blanche.

\- Les sirènes ne s'encombrent pas d'artifices. Si vous voulez être crédible, c'est votre meilleur déguisement, la coupa Regina.

\- Je me sens nu…, marmonna David, un peu troublé. Eh ! Où est mon épée ?

\- Les sirènes ne portent pas d'épée, rétorqua Regina d'un ton neutre.

\- Tu as intérêt à les avoir mises en lieu sûr, grommela Crochet. Déjà que ta maudite métamorphose m'a privée de la meilleure partie de moi-même !

Il lança un nouveau regard sombre à sa longue queue de poisson verte.

David fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils et jeta lui aussi un coup d'œil inquiet à ses propres nageoires, d'un bleu sombre. Il parcourut des doigts les larges écailles recouvrant tout le bas de son corps puis lança un regard aux autres.

\- A votre avis, comment est-ce qu'on fait pour…

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le plus urgent pour l'instant, Charmant, répliqua Blanche d'un ton mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

\- Oui, préoccupez-vous donc de la façon de récupérer votre fille plutôt que de la manière d'en faire une deuxième, ajouta Regina d'une voix cassante.

David rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux blonds, tandis que Crochet marmonnait quelque chose du genre «Non mais sans rire… Pouvez pas comprendre… ».

Le regard de Regina croisa celui de Blanche et elles levèrent toutes les deux les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Le garde ne fut pas difficile à berner. En réalité, Regina était même surprise de voir un de ses plans fonctionner aussi bien.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la Cité sous-marine sans encombre, se contentant de saluer le garde à l'entrée, d'un geste cordial et décontracté.

La Cité avait quelque chose de grandiose et de terrifiant. On aurait dit une cité antique, dotée de larges bâtiments à colonnades, de hauts temples dédiés à des dieux aquatiques, d'immenses statues de marbres… Ça ressemblait un peu aux reconstitutions d'Athènes ou de Thèbes, que Regina avait vu dans les livres d'histoires d'Henry. La seule différence notable, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de route pavée au sol et que les bâtiments de marbre, souvent recouverts d'algues, s'élevaient sur des dizaines et des dizaines d'étages, avec des portes à chaque niveau. Pas d'ascenseurs ni d'escaliers dans un monde où nager devait donner l'illusion de pouvoir s'envoler jusqu'au sommet de n'importe quel temple gigantesque.

C'est d'ailleurs ce que faisaient les dizaines de sirènes qui évoluaient autour d'eux. Nageant d'un bâtiment à l'autre, d'un étage à l'autre, d'un simple mouvement gracieux de nageoires. Elles possédaient chacune une couleur distincte, allant du jaune pissenlit au mauve sombre. Regina nota qu'il semblait y avoir très peu de sirènes mâles. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que celles qui les croisaient lançaient des œillades aguicheuses à David et Crochet. Ce dernier leur répondait en bombant le torse et en adoptant des postures avantageuses.

\- Arrête ça, tu veux vraiment nous faire repérer ? Gronda Regina, les dents serrées.

Crochet haussa les épaules d'un air innocent mais finit pas cesser de rouler des mécaniques.

Ils parcoururent ce qui leur parut être des kilomètres, bien que la distance soit plus difficile à appréhender, les puissantes impulsions de leurs nageoires augmentant leur vitesse sans effort. Ils essayaient d'arborer un air décontracté, Regina et Crochet ouvrant la marche, Blanche et David les suivant. Ils se dirigeaient vers le grand palais doré qui se dressait face à eux, étincelant et majestueux. Il avait aussi un air un peu effrayant, avec ses hautes tours acérées et les immenses ombres qu'il projetait alentour. Il n'y avait pas de porte. Des gardes masculins, armés de lances, se tenaient sur les remparts et les tours, contrôlant depuis leurs postes toutes les voies d'accès.

Regina fit signe aux autres de s'arrêter alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à une centaine de mètres des gigantesques murailles. Ils s'abritèrent à l'ombre du dernier temple en vue, apparemment dédié à Poséidon.

\- Bon. Et maintenant ? Chuchota Crochet.

\- Nous devons trouver une excuse pour entrer, souffla David, observant les gardes avec attention.

\- Quel genre d'excuse ? Je veux bien me dévouer pour jouer le rôle du prétendant de la Reine, escorté de ses valets…

\- Ça t'arrive de dire des trucs constructifs de temps en temps ?

\- Constructif ? Ce plan marche à tous les coups !

\- Ben voyons…

\- Oh, fermez-là ! Grogna Regina, excédée.

Lançant un coup d'œil en arrière, elle remarqua que Blanche se tenait légèrement en retrait, dos au mur. Elle semblait mal à l'aise, depuis qu'ils avaient revêtus leurs « tenues » de sirènes. Regina lui lança un coup d'œil agacé. Encore une pudibonderie de princesse…

\- Eh, vous là-bas ! Que faites-vous ici ?

Deux sirènes à l'allure de guerrières fondirent vers eux, chacune armée d'une lance affûtée. Elles avaient un air belliqueux, leurs très longs cheveux ondulant autour de leurs visages fins. Une épaulière en or assortie d'un brassard en acier leur recouvrait l'épaule et le bras tenant la lance, leur donnant un peu des allures de gladiateurs.

\- On va prier, on a le droit, non ? Rétorqua Regina d'un ton peu aimable.

Les sirènes l'ignorèrent, les yeux rivés sur Crochet et David. L'une d'elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant que le bras gauche de Crochet se terminait par un moignon.

\- Il incombe à tous les tritons de servir notre Reine en assurant la garde de Son palais. Aucune exception n'est tolérée, siffla la première, sa longue queue rouge battant furieusement l'eau autour d'elle.

\- C'est le devoir qui revient à votre sexe inférieur, approuva la seconde, en observant les deux hommes d'un air sévère.

Regina vit avec horreur les yeux de Crochet se rétrécirent et ses propres nageoires s'agiter de colère alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose de cinglant. Heureusement, David fut plus rapide et, lui donnant un coup de coude, il lança d'un ton innocent :

\- Pardonnez-nous cet écart, Nobles Dames… Nous étions simplement en repos et…

\- Les tritons n'ont pas de jour de repos, le coupa la seconde sirène d'un ton implacable.

\- Suivez-nous, nous allons vous raccompagner à la caserne, ajouta la première en pointant sa lance sur eux.

\- Non ! Attendez… ils sont avec nous ! Tenta Blanche d'une voix désespérée.

\- Oui ! Nous… nous leur avons donné l'autorisation de sortir et de nous rejoindre… ils sont à nous, affirma Regina en se demandant si elle n'en faisait pas un peu trop.

La sirène aux nageoires rouges lui lança un coup d'œil perçant.

\- Ma sœur, les tritons ne sont la propriété d'aucune d'entre nous, ils appartiennent à la communauté. Et notre Reine n'autorise plus les particulières à se servir dans sa Garde sans en demander préalablement l'autorisation.

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton presque navré et, faisant signe à David et Crochet d'avancer, elle pivota vers le palais, sa lance toujours brandie.

\- Non ! Non, c'est…, commença Blanche mais Regina la saisit par le bras et la ramena durement en arrière.

\- Silence ! Nous ne pouvons rien faire, nous risquons juste de nous faire arrêter…, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Blanche regardait les sirènes s'éloigner, emmenant avec elles son précieux Charmant, des larmes d'impuissance et de colère perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose ! Elles les emmènent…

\- A l'intérieur du Palais, acheva Regina en la tenant toujours fermement. Le Palais aux remparts infranchissables, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Blanche ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle semblait toujours apeurée et furieuse lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Regina.

\- Pas de cette façon ! On devait y pénétrer ensemble ! Comment feront-ils pour…

\- Un problème à la fois, la coupa Regina d'un ton autoritaire. On voulait franchir les murailles et sauver votre fille. Eh bien, la moitié d'entre nous se trouve à présent _du bon côté_ des remparts. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de les rejoindre.

\- Facile à dire, répliqua Blanche d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. Et comment on s'y prend ?

\- Laissez-moi y réfléchir.

* * *

Les gardes s'inclinèrent sur leur passage, sans lever les yeux pour les dévisager.

Une chance, songea Regina. Sans quoi ils auraient inévitablement remarqué les tremblements nerveux qui agitaient le visage et les épaules de Blanche.

Une lance à la main et le bras recouvert par une parfaite imitation des brassards et épaulettes des guerrières, les deux humaines franchirent la muraille du palais sous-marin.

Ça avait finalement été beaucoup plus simple que ce que Regina n'avait craint. Elle devait bien admettre que les mœurs étranges des sirènes en matière d'inégalité homme-femme leurs avaient été bien utiles. Aucun triton n'osait croiser le regard d'une femme et, dès qu'ils avaient constaté qu'elles étaient armées et possédait une épaulette dorée, ils s'étaient effacés pour les laisser entrer.

Pour ajouter de la vraisemblance, Regina était même allée jusqu'à faire pousser leurs cheveux, à la mode des guerrières qu'elles avaient croisés un peu plus tôt. Entrant dans le palais, elles croisèrent plusieurs autres guerrières dont les cheveux arrivaient également jusqu'au bas des reins, et Regina fut heureuse d'avoir eu cette idée.

Elle lança un coup d'œil à sa compagne. Blanche, ses longs cheveux noirs ondulant derrière elle, l'air à la fois effrayée mais terriblement déterminée, l'éclair du courage brillant dans ses yeux verts… Cela faisait bien longtemps que la douce Mary-Margaret n'avait plus à ce point ressemblé à l'adolescente que Regina avait connu. Avait _élevée_.

Légèrement perturbée par cette pensée, l'ex-Méchante Reine ne fit pas vraiment attention aux splendeurs qui l'entouraient. Blanche, en revanche, observait bouche bée les merveilles et les richesses dont regorgeaient les allées qu'elles traversaient. La jeune femme était habituée aux somptueux châteaux, et pourtant, elle resta ébahie devant les jardins aquatiques et des tourelles en or massif qui s'étendaient autour d'elles, alors qu'elles se rapprochaient du palais royal, situé au centre de cet étalage d'algues multicolores, de pierres précieuses et d'or pur.

Elles s'arrêtèrent au pied d'une haute statue représentant Aglaophème triomphant d'un requin, au centre d'un large bosquet de fougères aquatiques. Regina n'aurait jamais pu penser que ces plantes puissent être si gigantesques. Elle avait un peu l'impression de se retrouver au Pays des Merveilles sans Gigancake.

Blanche lança des coups d'œil alentours pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient bien seules puis se tourna vers Regina. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander la suite du plan, mais elle se contenta de l'observer, une étrange expression inscrite sur le visage.

\- Quoi ? Il y a un problème avec la métamorphose ? S'inquiéta Regina, s'attendant presque à ce que des écailles lui soient poussées sur le nez.

\- Non, non ! C'est juste… vos cheveux, ils sont si longs ! Vous ressemblez à… à…

Blanche secoua la tête et rosit légèrement, détournant les yeux.

\- A… vous, mais... il y a très longtemps, acheva-t-elle dans un marmonnement.

Regina passa une main dans ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais, un peu gênée. Ils n'avaient pas été aussi longs depuis… depuis les premières années de son mariage, en réalité. Elle savait qu'elle devait à présent terriblement ressembler à la jeune fille insouciante qui avait un jour sauvé la vie de la princesse du royaume, montée sur un cheval emballé…

Mais insouciante, elle ne l'était plus. Aujourd'hui moins que jamais.

\- Il faut que nous trouvions l'entrée des cachots, dit-elle d'un ton neutre, comme si de rien n'était. Je suppose que ça doit être quelque part sous le Palais.

\- Et que fait-on une fois qu'on l'a trouvée ?

\- On essaie de rentrer. Avec ce déguisement, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur. Et puis on neutralise les gardes et on libère votre fille. Ma magie est amoindrie ici, mais je pense pouvoir encore jeter quelques sorts mineurs. Et, avec un peu de chance, ce sera votre prince qui sera chargé de garder la geôle d'Emma, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe d'optimisme peu convaincante.

* * *

Blanche réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un très mauvais plan à l'instant même où le regard dur de la vieille sirène se posait sur elle.

\- Le mot de passe ? Grinça-t-elle, en les regardant tour à tour.

Blanche Neige pâlit et se mordit la lèvre. Un mot de passe, évidemment. Elles avaient été stupides de penser que ce serait si simple !

Regina, quant à elle, resta de marbre.

\- Personne ne nous en a jamais demandé, rétorqua-t-elle du ton hautain et autoritaire de la Méchante Reine.

Cependant, son regard noir et ses airs menaçants n'impressionnèrent pas le moins du monde la sirène qui leur faisait face. Elle avait des cheveux grisonnants et l'air particulièrement coriace.

\- Sans mot de passe, on n'entre pas, répliqua-t-elle en leur barrant le chemin avec sa lance.

Derrière elle se trouvait une petite porte bardée de fer, scellée dans la roche, au pied de l'imposante forteresse. Il s'agissait d'une des entrées de service de la prison, que Blanche avait finit par repérer.

\- Peut être pourrions-nous trouver un arrangement ? Suggéra Regina d'un ton faussement aimable.

Regina et la sirène s'affrontèrent du regard pendant ce qui parut une éternité à Blanche. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de gens capables d'affronter ainsi le regard venimeux de la Méchante Reine.

Cette dernière finit par rompre le contact visuel, en soupirant :

\- Ou peut-être pas, visiblement.

\- Gardes ! Hurla alors la sirène.

Et, avec une rapidité déconcertante pour son apparence, la Gardienne des Geôles Profondes s'élança vers elles, sa lance brandit. C'est le réflexe d'une Blanche Neige bien entraînée qui sauva la vie de Regina. S'interposant, elle parvint, d'un coup de sa propre arme, à dévier la lance de la sirène alors que celle-ci n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la jugulaire de sa belle-mère. Repoussant la sirène furieuse, Blanche eut juste le temps de crier « Derrière vous ! », avant de plonger à nouveau pour éviter la lance d'un des deux tritons qui avaient surgis derrière Regina.

S'ensuivit une lutte acharnée, les trois êtres de l'eau combattant les deux humaines devenues sirènes. Mais, même si Blanche demeurait une redoutable adversaire, elle était déstabilisée par le mode de combat sous-marin de ses ennemis. Combattre dans l'eau leur permettait de virevolter, tourbillonner, parer, attaquer, esquiver, avec une agilité et une facilité déconcertantes, l'eau leur permettant de réaliser des figures et des exploits impossibles à faire sur la terre ferme.

Blanche et Regina n'étaient pas encore réellement habituées à l'étrange apesanteur que leur offrait l'océan, elles se retrouvèrent donc rapidement acculées contre une des parois rocheuses surplombées par le Palais.

Dans une tentative désespérée, Regina tenta de lancer quelques décharges d'énergie sur la Gardienne. Cette dernière vacilla, touchée. Regina sauta sur l'occasion pour fondre à nouveau sur elle, laissant Blanche aux prises avec les deux tritons.

La Gardienne avait peut-être une apparence âgée, mais celle-ci était trompeuse. Sa force et sa rapidité étaient redoutables et elle se révélait être une bien meilleure combattante que l'ancienne Reine. Mais, malheureusement pour la sirène, Regina commençait à s'habituer à son nouveau corps et à son nouvel environnement aqueux. Or, plus elle reprenait confiance en ses propres capacités, plus elle sentait la magie affluer de nouveau en elle. Et, si les sirènes possédaient une certaine forme de Magie, celle de la Reine se révéla être bien différente, plus fulgurante, plus brutale… et plus efficace.

Esquissant un violent coup de nageoires, Regina fit volte-face et, brandissant ses mains, paumes ouvertes, en direction de la Gardienne, elle hurla de fureur, projetant de la Magie brute sur son ennemie, sous forme d'un tourbillon d'énergie violet, qui frappa la sirène de plein fouet, la propulsant contre la paroi rocheuse. Le corps inconscient de la sirène s'affaissa sur lui-même, et resta à flotter entre deux eaux, à côté de la porte des cachots, toujours fermée.

Assez fière d'elle-même, Regina se retourna, cherchant Blanche du regard. Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang : l'un des tritons était parvenu à immobiliser la princesse et la maintenait à présent, une de ses larges mains maintenant ses bras derrière son dos, tandis que de l'autre, il avait saisi une poignée de ses cheveux et tirait la tête de sa prisonnière en arrière, dévoilant la gorge de Blanche. Face à elle, le deuxième triton brandissait sa lance, prêt à s'en servir pour égorger la jeune femme.

\- NON !

Le cri de terreur et de rage de Regina fit sursauter les deux tritons. Ils se tournèrent vers elle mais ne furent pas assez rapides pour esquiver l'éclair noir de Magie qui les frappa dans un tourbillon de bulles et de lumière.

Ils furent projetés au loin, leurs corps ballottés par les eaux, comme de vulgaires pantins.

Regina se propulsa vers Blanche d'un rapide battement de nageoires. La jeune femme se tenait encore où les gardes avaient failli la tuer, le cœur battant la chamade, le corps tremblant.

\- Vous n'avez rien ? Vous êtes blessée ?

Les exclamations angoissées de Regina la firent peu à peu sortir de son état de stupeur hébétée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage inquiet de la Méchante Reine, dont les mains lui enserraient les épaules, la secouant légèrement pour la faire réagir.

\- Je… non… mais vous… vous m'avez… sauvée…, bafouilla Blanche, encore sous le choc.

Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux de Regina mais, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, son regard se figea et elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

\- Qui a-t-il ?

Regina ne répondit pas, mais, d'une main délicate, elle saisit le petit médaillon en or qui ornait le cou de Blanche. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu le remarquer plus tôt ? La réponse était simple ; il était si fin que même alors que Blanche n'avait plus sa chemise pour le dissimuler, il fallait se tenir à quelques centimètres d'elle pour distinguer la chaînette dont la couleur dorée rappelait la couleur chaude de la peau de la princesse.

Retournant entre ses doigts le petit arbre en or ouvragé, Regina lança un regard perplexe à Blanche et souffla d'une voix enrouée :

\- Comment… Quand… ?

\- Je l'ai toujours gardé. Je le porte depuis le jour où vous me l'avez donné.

Les yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et elle se mordit viollement la lèvre, essayant de ne pas repenser aux souvenirs qui jaillissaient d'eux-mêmes dans son esprit.

 _\- Regina, qu'est ce que tu as autour du coup ?_

 _\- C'est un cadeau de mon Père, ça représente mon arbre favori… pour me porter bonheur et me rappeler qu'il m'aime par dessus tout._

 _\- C'est lui qui te l'as dit ?_

 _\- Oui, en me le donnant. Il m'aime profondément parce que je suis sa fille… tout comme moi je t'aime, Blanche Neige._

 _\- Oh ! C'est vrai ?_

 _\- Oui. Tiens, voilà un présent pour que tu te le rappelle toujours._

 _Elle retirait le collier de son propre cou avant de le passer autour de celui de la fillette qui contemplait le petit pommier finement ciselé d'un air émerveillé avant de lui sauter dans les bras._

Regina bâtit frénétiquement des paupières, évitant soigneusement de regarder Blanche. Mais cette dernière lui saisit le bras et la força à lever les yeux vers elle. Le visage de la princesse était baigné de larmes.

\- Regina… je n'ai pas oublié ce jour-là. Ni tous les jours de bonheur où vous avez été ma mère.

Regina se détourna, incapable de répondre à cela. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Rien. Elle ne pouvait nier ces années de bonheur passées à élever la princesse, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait refouler l'émotion qui lui serrait la gorge.

\- Je ne suis pas votre mère, Blanche. Je l'ai peut-être été pendant une certaine période, autrefois. Mais tant de chose sont arrivées depuis…

\- Je ne vous demande pas d'être irréprochable, Regina. Simplement d'être là pour moi, souffla Blanche d'une voix douce.

Alors, la peur qu'elle avait éprouvé en voyant Blanche prête à se faire égorger, la vive émotion qu'avait suscité l'apparition du collier, la fatigue, la colère, le désespoir, tout cela explosa en Regina et abattit les dernières barrières qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de garder dressées ; et l'ex Méchante Reine prit Blanche Neige dans ses bras, et la serra contre son cœur, enfouissant son visage dans les longs cheveux de sa belle-fille.

Cette dernière s'abandonna à cette étreinte, et submergée par la pression, la peur qu'elle éprouvait pour son mari et sa fille, et le besoin désespéré de réconfort, Blanche Neige se mit à sangloter sur l'épaule de sa belle-mère, ses larmes aussitôt englouties par l'eau qui les enveloppait et les berçait, au rythme des courants des profondeurs de l'Océan.

* * *

 **Bon je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre, donc j'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! Et pour les amoureuses des SwanQueen, je vous promets qu'Emma ne va pas tarder à refaire surface ;)**

 **A bientôt !**


	17. Chapitre 17 : Souvenirs

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voilà enfin la suite des aventures sous-marines de nos héros préférés ;) Merci bcp pour toutes vos reviews de la semaine dernière, elles m'ont vraiment touchées ! Je ne savais pas trop si l'histoire des sirènes étaient une bonne idée et vous m'avez vraiment rassurée !**

 **Merci à tous et bonne lecture,**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Souvenirs**

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité – ou peut-être ne s'était-il écoulé que quelques secondes, elle n'aurait su le dire – les larmes de Blanche se tarirent et elle réalisa progressivement l'étrangeté de la situation. Il fallait qu'elle attende d'être affublée d'une queue de poisson pour finalement se retrouver consolée dans les bras de sa belle-mère ! La dernière fois que cela lui était arrivé, elle devait avoir à peine quinze ans. Elle frémit en songeant qu'elle avait dû attendre presque quarante ans pour retrouver la proximité affective qu'elle avait jadis eue avec Regina. Et, même si cela n'avait duré qu'un instant et ne se reproduisait jamais, Blanche ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gagnée par un léger sentiment d'allégresse.

Lorsque Regina sentit les sanglots de Blanche s'estomper, elle soupira de soulagement et lui caressa doucement les cheveux et le dos. Elle ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu'elle venait de s'autoriser à faire. Cela paraissait si étrange, d'étreindre et de réconforter celle qu'elle avait cherchée à tuer et à faire souffrir durant près de quarante ans. Mais, d'un autre côté, une partie d'elle ne trouvait rien de plus naturel que de serrer contre elle l'enfant qu'elle avait autrefois élevée. L'image de la petite Blanche se superposa à celle de l'ancienne institutrice de Storybrooke dans l'esprit de Regina, qui resserra imperceptiblement son étreinte, passant une main réconfortante dans le dos de sa belle-fille.

Soudain, elle se figea. Sous ses doigts, une longue et fine boursouflure traversait l'épaule gauche de Blanche. Effleurant les omoplates de sa belle-fille d'un geste tremblant, Regina sentit d'autres marques, d'autres cicatrices, là où le fouet de son bourreau avait un jour lacéré la peau fragile de la frêle adolescente.

D'un mouvement compulsif, Regina rompit leur étreinte. Non, la jeune femme en face d'elle n'était plus la petite fille innocente dont elle avait autrefois pris soin. Cette enfant avait perdu son innocence depuis bien longtemps, depuis que Regina elle-même s'était évertuée à la lui arracher.

La Blanche Neige qui se tenait en face d'elle n'était plus _sa_ Blanche Neige. Sa Blanche Neige, c'est elle qui l'avait détruite. Elle n'avait à présent plus aucun droit sur la jeune femme qui était née de cette destruction.

Encore moins le droit de jouer le rôle de sa mère, surtout pas après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

Blanche semblait avoir compris ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait certainement senti les doigts de sa belle-mère s'attarder sur les cicatrices de ses épaules.

La princesse ne fit pas mine de vouloir se rapprocher et étreindre Regina à nouveau. Sûrement se doutait-elle que la Reine n'aurait pu supporter un tel contact, à présent que le poids de sa culpabilité venait de refaire surface.

Blanche se contenta donc d'observer tranquillement Regina. Étrangement, celle-ci n'évitait pas son regard. Elles se fixèrent toutes les deux, longuement, comme si chacune essayait de sonder l'âme de l'autre, de comprendre l'ampleur de ses remords et de sa rancœur. Mais aussi de leur amour réciproque, exacerbé par le moment d'abandon qu'elles venaient de partager. C'était un peu comme si elles s'étaient vues à nu, sans fierté ni hypocrisie, pour la première fois depuis des années. Et c'était d'ailleurs ce qui venait de se passer. Mais, si elles en ressortaient passablement bouleversées, le cœur empli de tristesse et de regrets, elles se sentaient aussi à présent armées d'un certain apaisement, dû à l'honnêteté dont elles venaient de faire preuve l'une envers l'autre.

Enfin, Regina se détourna en soupirant. Elle avait dans le cœur un mélange de joie et de tristesse, le tout dominé par un puissant sentiment de culpabilité.

Semblant décider tacitement qu'elles n'avaient cependant pas le temps de s'appesantir sur les implications de leur geste, Blanche et Regina se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'entrée des souterrains, toujours fermée par la lourde porte en fer rouillé. Au pied de celle-ci, le corps inanimé de la Gardienne flottait, à quelques centimètres du sol sablonneux.

Blanche vérifia qu'elle était toujours inconsciente, puis poussa le corps de devant la porte, avec précaution. La sirène évanouie dériva lentement un peu plus loin.

Pendant ce temps, Regina s'acharnait à essayer d'ouvrir la vieille porte métallique. Elle était en fer, et bardée de nombreuses barres de métal. Des gonds qui devaient faire la taille de la tête de Regina paraissaient maintenir la porte à la roche brute depuis des milliers d'années. Une fente d'à peine deux centimètres de largeur se trouvait où il aurait normalement dû avoir le trou de la serrure. Mais cette porte ne s'ouvrait manifestement pas à l'aide d'une simple clé.

La Maire de Storybrooke lança tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait ; d'abord pour déverrouiller, puis pour faire sauter ou arracher la porte, mais sans succès.

Avec un grognement dépité, elle envoya un énième éclair incandescent contre la porte. Celle-ci accusa le choc sans même un frémissement.

En désespoir de cause, Regina envoya un coup de poing rageur dans l'étrange trou de serrure mais ne réussit qu'à s'écorcher les phalanges.

\- J'ai peur que cette porte soit infranchissable sans l'autorisation de la sirène, soupira Blanche en désignant du menton la Gardienne inconsciente.

\- S'il n'y a que ça, je peux toujours l'obliger à nous la donner, son autorisation, gronda Regina en lançant un coup d'œil mauvais à la vieille sirène.

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Elle serait du genre à se laisser mourir plutôt que de parler, rétorqua aussitôt Blanche d'un ton qu'elle essayait de rendre assuré. Et puis de toute façon, nous n'avons pas le temps. D'autres gardes peuvent arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

Regina soupira. Bien que la tentation de tirer les vers du nez de cette maudite sirène fût grande, Blanche Neige avait raison. Et puis, une minuscule part de Regina voulait que sa belle-fille ait une bonne image d'elle, ce qui impliquait d'éviter de torturer des grands-mères sirènes, aussi insupportables fussent-elles.

\- Que va-t-on faire ? On ne peut pas abandonner, Emma est là-dedans… Charmant a disparu Dieu sait où… Peut-être y a-t-il une autre entrée ?

Étrangement, les gémissements effrayés de Blanche rendaient les choses plus claires pour Regina. La détresse de la princesse l'obligeait à trouver une solution pour parvenir jusqu'à Emma, là, tout de suite…

Se retournant vers Blanche, elle perçut cette fois-ci le scintillement doré du minuscule pommier, à son cou.

\- Blanche… Vous dites n'avoir jamais quitté ce collier, c'est exact ?

\- En effet… mais je ne crois pas que le moment soit bien choisi pour…

\- Pour s'adonner au sentimentalisme ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, répliqua Regina en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

Les yeux brillants d'excitation, elle se saisit à nouveau du petit pendentif, l'observant attentivement. Mais cette fois, ce n'était plus d'un regard ému et embué de larmes qu'elle contemplait le petit bijou, mais avec un air songeur, ses méninges tournants à plein régime.

\- Euh… Regina ? Souffla Blanche, l'air un peu perdue.

Regina releva finalement la tête vers elle, un sourire de triomphe se dessinant sur son visage.

\- Blanche. Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. Je vais vous demander de penser très fort à l'amour que vous portez à Emma puis de retirer ce collier.

Blanche la considéra un instant avec étonnement.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que ce collier a des propriétés magiques ! Répondit Regina d'un ton excité. Ecoutez, reprit-elle devant l'air d'incompréhension total de Blanche. Ce collier appartenait à mon père. C'est la Fée Bleue qui lui avait donné, alors qu'il venait de souhaiter avoir un jour la capacité de transmettre son amour à un être qu'il aimerait plus que sa propre vie. Il venait d'épouser ma mère, il se retrouvait piégé dans un mariage sans amour et désespérait de pouvoir un jour aimer quelqu'un plus que la vie. La Fée lui a offert ce collier en lui disant que, lorsqu'il aurait trouvé cette personne, il n'aurait qu'à penser à l'amour qu'il éprouve pour elle, retiré le collier de son cou et lui donner. Ainsi, la personne aimée ressentirait, au travers de la magie du collier, l'amour porté par mon père, et ne perdrait jamais espoir parce qu'elle saurait que quelqu'un, quelque part, éprouvait cela pour elle.

Regina s'interrompit, les yeux à nouveau embués. Blanche la contempla, bouche bée. Elle eut envie d'étreindre sa belle-mère à nouveau ou d'éclater en sanglot. Elle le savait ! Elle l'avait toujours su ! Regina l'avait un jour aimé plus que sa propre vie ! Et, ironiquement, si Blanche n'avait jamais perdu espoir au cours de ses luttes contre la Méchante Reine, c'était peut-être grâce à l'amour que Regina lui avait jadis porté et qui demeurait dans ce collier, pour toujours.

Néanmoins, elle se força à fermer son esprit aux émotions qui menaçaient de le submerger à nouveau. Emma. Elle devait sauver Emma.

\- Donc…, murmura-t-elle au bout de quelques instants. Vous voulez que je fasse la même chose avec Emma ? Que je lui transmette le collier afin qu'elle ne perde pas espoir…

\- … et qu'elle apprenne notre présence ici. Qu'elle sache que nous sommes juste à côté, qu'elle se tienne prête pour une évasion imminente, acheva Regina en hochant la tête.

\- D'accord mais… comment lui faire parvenir le collier ? Le problème reste le même, non ?

Regina secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, puis se tourna vers la porte avec un petit sourire triomphant.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas passer. Un collier si minuscule, en revanche...

Elle montra du doigt la petite fente forgée dans le métal, à l'emplacement du trou de serrure.

* * *

Emma donna un énième coup de nageoire rageur dans les maudits barreaux de sa prison. Mais ses muscles et ses maigres connaissances magiques n'avaient pas permis de l'aider à s'évader. Depuis qu'Aglaophème l'avait laissé, seule, dans le noir sombre du monde aquatique souterrain, Emma s'était acharnée sur les barreaux de métal, en vain.

Elle avait même essayé de creuser un tunnel dans le sable, sous les barreaux. Mais ceux-ci semblaient s'enfoncer indéfiniment, jusque dans la roche, sous le sable.

Dépitée, la jeune femme parcourut une nouvelle fois sa cellule des yeux. C'était la deuxième fois dans sa vie qu'elle se retrouvait accusée d'un crime commis par quelqu'un d'autre. La dernière fois, elle avait été contrainte à accoucher en prison et abandonner Henri, à cause des fausses bonnes idées de ses prétendus amis. Qu'allait-il lui arriver à présent ? Les sirènes n'étaient pas des tendres ; Emma savait qu'elle n'avait presque aucune chance d'en ressortir vivante.

 _Génial, merci beaucoup Regina_ , songea-t-elle avec amertume.

Toute la colère et le ressentiment qu'elle éprouvait contre la Méchante Reine depuis plusieurs jours, explosèrent soudain et une vague de fureur s'empara de la jeune femme.

Tout cela était de la faute de Regina ! Tout avait toujours été de la faute de Regina ! C'est elle qui avait tué le propre grand-père d'Emma, fait fouetter sa mère, avait jeté une malédiction qui avait condamné Emma à une enfance terrible… Et, à présent, c'était même elle qui avait tué la sirène dont on reprochait le meurtre à Emma ! Elle allait mourir exécutée pour un crime de Regina ! Elle ne reverrait jamais Henri à cause de la Reine…

Emma sentit les larmes salées lui couler le long des joues mais elle ne les essuya pas. A quoi bon ? Elle allait mourir ici, à des kilomètres sous la mer, seule, abandonnée comme elle l'avait toujours été…

 _Ne perd pas espoir._

La voix horripilante de Mary-Margaret surgit dans son esprit et Emma se rendit compte qu'elle lui en voulait presque plus qu'à Regina.

Elle avait cru que Blanche Neige était différente de la fragile institutrice de Storybrooke et de la princesse niaise du conte. Au final, elle s'était révélée être un horrible mélange des deux, incapable de parer et de renvoyer les coups qu'on lui donnait, dégoulinante de sentiments niaiseux et utopiques… A cause de tout ça, Blanche Neige avait tenu à offrir une deuxième chance à la Méchante Reine, même après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, à elle et à sa famille… Et, au final, Blanche s'était révélée incapable de protéger les siens.

Emma avait pensé que l'épreuve de la flagellation lui avait ouvert les yeux, lui avait fait tombé ses illusions de petite princesse inconsciente et gâtée… elle avait cru que sa mère lui ressemblait, qu'elle savait parfois regarder la réalité en face et accepter les dures vérités.

Elle s'était trompée.

* * *

Tandis que le désespoir et la peur resserraient leur étreinte empoisonnée autour d'Emma, une petite lueur dorée se faufilait le long du couloir obscur, taillé dans la roche.

Parvenu devant la dernière cellule, la plus sombre et petite de toutes, le médaillon s'immobilisa à deux mètres du sol, sa chainette flottant dans les légers remous de l'eau.

La minuscule lumière qui s'en dégageait attira le regard d'Emma, qui redressa la tête et contempla, les sourcils froncés, le petit point lumineux en face d'elle. D'un mouvement de nageoires, elle se redressa et rejoignit la grille de métal.

La petite boule brillante était en réalité un pendentif, représentant une sorte d'arbre. Ça ressemblait un peu aux colliers avec des arbres de vie qu'Emma et ses amis achetaient jadis, à Boston. La seule différence était que cet arbre-ci était bien plus petit et garni de minuscules fruits dorés.

Emma hésita. C'était peut-être un piège. S'en était même sûrement un. Après tout, elle se trouvait au fond de l'Océan, entourée de sirènes assoiffées de vengeance qui contrôlaient chaque crevette passant par leurs souterrains. Alors un joli petit collier se baladant tranquillement dans les cachots de cette espèce d'Aqualand maudit ? Même pas en rêve.

Cependant, une force étrange semblait pousser Emma vers le petit pendentif. Elle ne pouvait détacher les yeux de cette lueur chaude et rassurante, sentant sa propre terreur légèrement apaisée rien qu'en la regardant.

Elle tendit une main tremblante entre les barreaux rouillés et couverts d'algues. D'un doigt léger, elle effleura le minuscule arbre, finement ouvragé. La lumière de celui-ci se fit plus vive et Emma ressentit une délicieuse chaleur lui parcourir le bras, comme une caresse de réconfort.

N'y tenant plus, elle referma la main sur le collier, l'attirant à elle. Un éclair sembla lui traverser la poitrine, son cœur rata un battement et tout devint noir.

* * *

 _Elle était allongée dans son lit, essayant de retrouver ses esprits. La pièce était étonnamment silencieuse, alors qu'elle débordait de vie, à l'ordinaire. Emma n'aimait pas ce silence oppressant, il lui faisait peur. Il lui rappelait ces contes effrayants qu'on lui racontait quand elle était plus jeune, dans lesquels on expliquait que seuls les morts peuvent percevoir un tel silence._

 _Mais le silence ne durait pas. Emma entendit un bruit au niveau de sa table de chevet et cligna légèrement les yeux. Sa gouvernante lui épongeait le front, le visage baigné de larmes._

 _Pourquoi donc pleurait-elle ? Songea Emma, un peu effrayée. Elle constata qu'elle était allongée sur le ventre et tenta de se redresser. Mais une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la colonne vertébrale et elle retomba sur ses oreillers en gémissant. C'était comme si des langues de feu lui lacéraient le dos, des reins jusqu'aux épaules. Emma ferma les yeux, attendant que les vagues de douleur s'atténuent._

 _Les pleurs de sa nourrice redoublèrent tandis qu'elle murmurait des paroles apaisantes à Emma, tout en lui caressant le visage d'une main tremblante. Mais la brave femme semblait plus traumatisée qu'Emma elle-même._

\- _Johanna… Oh, Johanna, je t'en prie ne pleure pas… ça ne fait pas si mal, mentait Emma._

 _Mais les pleurs de Johanna redoublaient, ses mains serrant convulsivement le linge humide._

 _Autour du cou d'Emma, le petit collier la brûlait comme une des plaies de son dos. Il ne représentait plus que trahison et souffrance pour la jeune fille. Pourtant, elle ne put se résoudre à l'arracher de son cou._

* * *

 _Emma était de nouveau au lit, allongée sur le dos, cette fois. L'épuisement et la douleur avaient presque eu raison d'elle mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son propre sort. Un danger bien plus grand arrivait._

 _Elle ne pouvait détourner le regard du nouveau-né niché dans ses bras. Ses doigts minuscules, son petit visage rose… tout en elle était parfait. Plus Emma observait sa fille, plus elle savait qu'elle l'aimait au-delà de tout. Cette enfant. Son enfant. Elle la protégerait contre tout, pour toujours, quitte à y laisser la vie. Car elle aimait Emma plus que sa propre vie._

 _A son cou, le minuscule pommier scintilla imperceptiblement._

* * *

 _Emma éclatait d'un rire joyeux, le premier depuis très longtemps. Pourtant, la plaisanterie n'avait rien de vraiment très drôle. Mais les mimiques de la petite conteuse étaient terriblement hilarantes et attendrissantes. La prenant dans ses bras, Emma la serra contre elle._

 _Tout ce qu'elle ressentait de triste et de rancunier, tout cela semblait avoir disparu. De même que tout ce qu'il y avait à présent dans sa vie et qu'elle détestait. Ses obligations envers la couronne et surtout envers le Roi… Il n'était pas mauvais, mais il restait un homme, un homme aimant que ses besoins soient assouvis mais lui-même incapable de lui donner l'amour dont elle avait tant besoin._

 _Mais à présent, Emma ne désirait même plus l'amour du Roi. Élever l'enfant, la chérir et l'aimer, et en être aimer en retour, voilà qui la comblait pleinement. Son instinct maternel était né, et elle savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'étendre, tout comme le scintillement qu'avait parfois le petit pommier lorsqu'elle serrait Blanche Neige contre son cœur._

* * *

 _Emma ne comprenait pas pourquoi Papa pleurait. Pourtant, il pleurait toujours après ce genre de scènes. Il la serrait contre lui et lui demandait pardon. Pardon pour quoi ? Pour ne pas être le Père courageux dont tu as besoin, répondait-il alors. Et il recommençait à pleurer, plus fort._

 _Emma n'aimait pas le voir pleurer ainsi. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir provoqué tout cela. Si elle avait été plus sage…_

 _Non, non, répétait Papa, ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux. Ce n'est pas ta faute, si Elle est comme ça…_

 _Emma ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Papa. Mais elle se sentait mal, comme si, au fond, tout cela était quand même un peu de sa faute._

 _Elle essayait pourtant de paraître forte, pour Papa. De faire comme si tout cela n'était rien, vraiment. Elle essuyait ses larmes et essayait de ne pas grimacer lorsqu'il effleurait un des endroits douloureux. C'est qu'Elle frappait fort lorsqu'Elle était fâchée._

 _Parfois, Emma avait tellement mal qu'elle pouvait tout juste se traîner dans le bureau de Papa. Même s'il se mettait alors à pleurer, elle en avait besoin. Elle avait besoin de ses câlins, de ses mots de réconfort._

 _Elle devait être égoïste._

 _Papa lui disait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était désolé, qu'il ferait en sorte que cela n'arrive plus, qu'il était désolé…_

 _Il avait cet étrange petit arbre en collier autour du cou._ Elle _disait que c'était un collier de femmelette. Mais Emma n'était pas d'accord. Papa ne paraissait jamais aussi fort que lorsque l'on voyait le collier dépasser de son col entre-ouvert._

 _Un jour, alors qu'il caressait en pleurant la lèvre supérieure d'Emma, où une blessure suintait encore, il avait fait quelque chose d'impensable. Il avait enlevé le collier de son cou et l'avait passé autour de celui d'Emma. En lui disant qu'il l'aimait, plus que tout. Le petit arbre brillait d'un éclat tel qu'Emma n'en avait encore jamais vu._

* * *

 _Emma sentait le poids de la solitude lui peser horriblement. Pourtant, il y avait la plus grande foule qu'elle ait jamais vue, rassemblée autour d'elle._

 _Emma n'aimait pas la foule, elle lui faisait peur. Et dire qu'elle était censée régner sur celle-ci, un jour ! Si seulement son Père n'avait pas été roi… Et si seulement il avait eu autre chose qu'un coffre-fort à la place du cœur._

 _Emma aurait alors peut-être pu lui parler de cette jolie étrangère, qu'elle avait vu lors de plusieurs bals, et avec qui elle avait commencé à échanger quelques billets doux. Elle aurait pu lui expliquer, à ce Père compréhensif, que parfois, l'amour était le plus précieux des trésors._

 _Mais son Père, le vrai, voyait les choses différemment. Pour lui, l'amour était une faiblesse et les trésors ne pouvaient être qu'en or. C'est pour cela qu'il avait vendu la main d'Emma à cette femme, celle qui pouvait changer de la paille en or._

 _Elle avait l'air gentille et n'était pas désagréable à regarder, Emma le concédait. Mais, il y avait quelque chose, elle ne savait quoi, qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille chez cette jeune femme. Quelque chose qui se dissimulait subtilement derrière son sourire froid. Quelque chose qui n'annonçait rien de bon._

 _Mais Emma ne pouvait rien dire. Elle devait obéir à son Père, c'est ce qu'on lui avait appris. Et puis, elle n'avait jamais eu le courage nécessaire pour s'opposer à lui._

 _La mort dans l'âme, elle prit doucement la main de la jeune femme et, traversant la foule sans la regarder, s'avança avec elle jusqu'à l'autel._

 _Parmi les spectateurs venus assister au mariage royal, une minuscule fée, d'un bleu éclatant, contemplait Emma d'un air navré._

* * *

Emma rouvrit les yeux et inspira une profonde goulée d'eau de mer, le cœur battant. Les images défilaient encore devant ses yeux, les images de vies qui n'étaient pas les siennes mais qu'elle venait pourtant de vivre en accélérer, avec une intensité terrifiante.

Ses nageoires battirent faiblement et elle parvint à se redresser, serrant toujours compulsivement le collier dans son poing tremblant. Que venait-il de se passer ? Que venait-elle de _vivre_?

Une faible lueur semblait venir de l'entrée des cachots, tandis que l'eau autour d'elle paraissait légèrement plus claire. Cela voulait-il dire que le soleil se levait, quelque part très loin au-dessus de sa tête, et que les faibles rayons qui parvenaient jusqu'ici éclaircissaient un peu la couleur de l'eau des profondeurs ?

Ce devait être le cas, car au même instant, une lourde porte de bois s'ouvrit en face d'elle, et une sirène armée d'une lance pénétra dans le couloir obscur.

\- Emma Swan. Ton procès commence. Tu rejoindras bientôt Hadès dans les Champs d'Asphodèle.

* * *

 **Et voilàààà c'est tout pour ce soir ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé et surtout, n'hésitez pas à donner vos théories sur comment Emma va pouvoir s'en sortir et comment elle a réussi à "vivre" des passages de la vie d'autres personnages. Et ce que cela va** **entraîner** **sur sa façon de comprendre ces différents persos ;) Vos spéculations m'intéresse énormément ;)**

 **En attendant, je vous dis à très bientôt :)**


	18. Chapitre 18 : Le procès

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Bon, je n'ai pas publié depuis hyper longtemps, toutes mes excuses, mais je suis un peu débordée en ce moment.**

 **Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous allez aimer la tournure que va prendre les aventures sous-marines d'Emma et de son équipe de bras cassés!**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Le procès**

La large fosse sous-marine avait des airs d'arène romaine. Des gradins en pierre brute, tapissés d'algues d'un vert sombre, recouvraient les parois rocheuses, sur plus de sept mètres de hauteurs, descendants jusqu'au bas de la fosse. Celle-ci était de forme circulaire, son sol sablonneux prêt à accueillir une course de chars sous-marine.

Pourtant, aucun char attelé à des hippocampes géants ne se préparait en vue d'une course quelconque. Au centre de la fosse se dressait plutôt une haute tribune de bois où une dizaine de sièges ouvragés se dressaient, menaçants. Les dix sirènes les plus âgées et les plus respectables avaient chacune pris place sur les dix sièges répartis de part et d'autre du large trône en or massif qui occupait le centre de l'estrade. Il devait s'agir du Trône d'Or de la Reine Aglaophème, Regina l'aurait parié.

Assise sur l'un des derniers bancs en bas des gradins de pierre, les deux humaines se trouvaient à droite de l'estrade.

Les procès étant des événements publics, elles n'avaient eu aucun mal à entrer dans la fosse, se mêlant au flot des sirènes venues assister au spectacle. Car il s'agissait bien de cela : un spectacle, pour lequel les portes du Palais s'ouvraient en grand à tous les habitants de la Cité Marine. Blanche et Regina n'avaient pas eu besoin de se déguiser pour l'occasion, elles avaient même jugé plus prudent d'abandonner le costume des sirènes militaires. Se faire passer pour de simples civiles leur paraissait beaucoup plus discret.

Balayant l'étrange arène du regard, Regina sentit l'angoisse la gagner de nouveau. Repassant leur plan dans sa tête, elle tenta de se calmer, mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter ses craintes. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé de plan aussi idiot et susceptible de ne pas fonctionner et, plus elle y pensait, plus il lui paraissait évident qu'il comportait bien trop de failles pour que ça marche.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'appesantir bien longtemps sur le sujet, car soudain, les centaines de sirènes présentes sur les gradins se levèrent et inclinèrent la tête. Blanche et Regina les imitèrent aussitôt, tandis qu'apparaissait la Reine de la Cité Perdue, loin au-dessus de la fosse.

Grande et majestueuse, la sirène millénaire était parée d'une couronne étincelante, sertie des plus belles pierres de l'Océan. Armée d'un long spectre royal, elle portait fièrement un plastron d'or et d'argent, finement ouvragé. Ses écailles d'un noir d'encre lui donnait un peu l'air d'un spectre inquiétant, d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

La Reine des Sirènes demeura quelques instants où elle était, flottant à une trentaine de mètres au-dessus de la fosse qu'elle surplombait avec superbe. Finalement, après avoir parcouru les gradins de ses yeux étincelants, Aglaophème remua légèrement la queue, suffisamment pour plonger avec grâce vers le centre de l'arène.

Blanche la suivit des yeux et s'inclina en même temps que les autres sirènes lorsque leur reine atteignit son trône. Aglaophème s'assit avec autant d'élégance que lui permettait sa queue de poisson, puis fit signe à son peuple de l'imiter.

Blanche et Regina se rassirent, le cœur battant. Tout allait se jouer maintenant.

Une large porte de fer enchâssée dans la roche au pied des gradins, face à l'estrade, s'ouvrit alors et une sirène à l'aspect redoutable en surgit.

Blanche laissa échapper une exclamation, étouffée par les acclamations de la foule autour d'elle. Elle sentit la main de Regina lui serrer le bras ; elle aussi l'avait reconnu. L'honorable sirène qui se dressait majestueusement face à la Reine, armée d'une lance étincelante, n'était autre que la vieille gardienne de la prison qu'elles avaient assommée la veille. La petite bosse rouge sur son front ne lui donnait pas un aspect plus sympathique.

Si elles avaient su que c'était elle qui allait mener la cérémonie… Regina se mordit la lèvre, songeant qu'elle aurait surement mieux fait de l'achever.

Aglaophème se redressa sur son trône et prit la parole, d'une voix grave et profonde :

\- Ô Noble Gardienne des Geôles Enfouies, Toi Dernière des Premières Sirènes, Fille de Poséidon, Notre Mère à toutes, nous Te saluons.

D'un même mouvement, les dix sirènes qui l'entouraient inclinèrent la tête, aussitôt imitées par tout le peuple aquatique.

Blanche vit la Gardienne parcourir les gradins des yeux et se tassa imperceptiblement sur son banc. Même si elle ne portait plus le déguisement de la veille, elle ne doutait pas que la sirène n'aurait eu aucun mal à les reconnaître, sa belle-mère et elle.

Voyant que la princesse commençait à paniquer, Regina lui prit la main et la serra, suffisamment fort pour essayer de lui transmettre un peu de son courage et de sa détermination. Ce simple geste réconfortant atténua quelque peu l'état de nervosité de Blanche, qui se cramponna à la main de Regina, comme s'il s'était agi d'une bouée de sauvetage.

Se fut Aglaophème qui reprit la parole en demandant avec solennité :

\- Qui gardes-tu dans les Profondeurs de l'Océan Notre Maître ? Donne-nous leurs noms et nous jugerons de leurs crimes, car tel est notre Devoir Sacré, depuis l'Aube du Monde jusqu'à la Fin des Temps.

\- Ô Noble Reine, répondit la Gardienne de sa voix d'outre-tombe. Daigne recevoir ceux qui ont offensé les Lois immémoriales du Peuple de la Mer, je m'en remets à Toi pour leur Jugement. J'ai veillé leur captivité dans les Profondeurs, car tel est mon Devoir Sacré, depuis l'Aube du Monde jusqu'à la Fin des Temps.

La Gardienne sans âge inclina alors la tête devant la Reine, puis elle lui tourna le dos et nagea de nouveau vers la porte de pierre.

\- Mais elle n'a pas le droit de montrer son dos à notre Reine, maman ! Souffla une petite fille à l'oreille de sa mère.

Elle était assise à la droite de Blanche, qui tourna légèrement la tête vers l'enfant sirène, au moment où sa mère lui répondait :

\- Elle est la seule à le pouvoir dans notre royaume, mon Enfant. Elle est la dernière des Premières Sirènes filles du Dieu de la Mer, ce qui veut dire qu'elle est plus âgée que notre Reine elle-même, c'est pour cela qu'elle en a le droit. Elle était là au Commencement du Monde.

La petite sirène prit un air stupéfait qui laissa entendre à Blanche qu'elles n'avaient décidément pas agressé la bonne sirène.

La Gardienne revint, suivie de quatre gardes tritons qui traînaient deux accusés enchaînés.

Regina sentit Blanche gémir à ses côtés lorsqu'elle reconnut les prisonniers. L'ex-méchante Reine, qui s'attendait elle-aussi à voir surgir Emma, sentit qu'un des atouts qu'elles avaient espéré encore posséder venait de disparaître. Même si cela était prévisible, le fait de ne plus pouvoir compter sur l'intervention de David et Crochet amoindrissait encore un peu plus les chances de succès de son plan bancal.

Car ils s'agissaient bien d'eux, enchaînés et encadrés par les gardes qui les conduisaient à présent devant l'estrade où siégeaient Aglaophème et ses juges.

\- Sûrement encore des déserteurs, chuchota une des sirènes du rang au-dessus de Regina et Blanche.

Tandis que ses voisines approuvaient dans un murmure, la Gardienne s'était elle-aussi approchée de l'estrade et déclara :

\- Voici, Ô ma Reine, deux tritons dont le crime est d'avoir déserté leur poste. Ils ont confirmé les faits mais refusent d'avouer à quelle cohorte ils appartiennent. Quel Jugement entends-tu rendre, Noble Reine, pour cette violation de la Septième Loi Primordiale de Masculinité ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Aglaophème. Mais la souveraine se contenta d'un léger hochement de tête en direction des juges placés à sa gauche, comme si elle leur laissait la tâche subalterne de décider du châtiment de simples tritons. Si elle avait daigné les observer avec un peu plus d'attention, peut-être aurait-elle remarqué qu'à part leur queue de poisson, ces prisonniers n'avaient pas grand-chose de tritonique.

Les juges ne leur accordèrent pas beaucoup plus d'attention. La sanction pour ce genre d'incartade devait être dûment connue et établie. Les cinq juges à la gauche de la Reine se penchèrent cependant les unes vers les autres et échangèrent quelques marmonnements. Dans les gradins, aucune sirène, exceptée Blanche-Neige, ne paraissait anxieuse, curieuse ou même impatiente de connaitre le résultat de leur petit délibéré, ce qui conforta Regina dans l'idée que la peine pour désertion devait toujours être la même.

Et, en effet, après seulement quelques secondes, la porte-parole des juges se pencha vers Aglaophème et lui chuchota leur proposition de sentence à l'oreille. Le visage de la Reine des Sirènes demeura de marbre. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, comme plongée dans de profondes réflexions. Puis, elle les rouvrit et se leva.

Regina sentit Blanche retenir son souffle, les yeux rivés sur le visage blafard de son mari.

\- Le Jugement des Sages a été rendu, annonça Aglaophème d'un ton neutre. Vingt coups de fouet chacun. La sentence sera exécutée à la fin du Procès.

La main de Blanche broya celle de Regina et elle poussa une exclamation horrifiée, encore une fois étouffé par les acclamations de la foule qui approuvait la décision de leur Reine à grands cris. Se redressant, Blanche voulut s'élancer vers Charmant tandis que les gardes commençaient à le traîner de nouveau vers la sortie.

Regina, comprenant que sa belle-fille allait agir sans réfléchir, la saisit par les épaules et la maintint fermement à ses côtés, pendant que David et Crochet étaient ramenés à leur cellule.

\- Blanche… Blanche, écoutez moi… Blanche ! Il ne leur arrivera rien, je vous le promets. Ils doivent être flagellés après la fin du procès, et ça fera déjà longtemps qu'on les aura libérés, ainsi qu'Emma ! Lui souffla Regina, la maintenant toujours serrée contre elle.

\- Et si on n'y arrive pas ? Répliqua Blanche, l'air terrifié. Si… Et même si on parvient à sauver Emma, comment pourrons-nous les sortir de là-dessous ? Elles vont se venger sur eux, elles vont les tuer…

\- Nous trouverons un moyen ! Il y en a toujours un, Blanche ! Mais pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Je vous en prie, ne gâchez pas la seule chance que nous ayons de sauver votre fille.

Ce dernier argument finit par faire flancher Blanche. Elle cessa de combattre la poigne de sa belle-mère, et, refoulant ses larmes, elle se recroquevilla sur son banc, bouleversée. En voyant son expression, Regina sentit une vague de nausée l'envahir, tandis que le poids de la culpabilité s'abattait à nouveau sur elle. Des images d'un même supplice, survenu biens des années avant, resurgirent dans son esprit, et elle fit en silence le serment de tout faire pour que ses compagnons ne subissent le même sort que sa malheureuse belle-fille. Si elle avait un jour eu la cruauté d'ordonner une telle torture, elle se jura de donner sa vie si nécessaire pour sauver David et Crochet de ce châtiment.

La porte de fer s'ouvrit à nouveau. Deux gardes escortaient un nouvel prisonnier, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'Emma. C'était un triton accusé, d'après ce que déclara la Gardienne, d'avoir dérobé la lance d'un autre de ses congénères. Il fut condamné à lui rendre et à lui offrir la sienne en prime. La lance étant l'élément sacré de leur fonction, il s'agissait apparemment d'un déshonneur terrible.

La nausée qui s'était emparée de Regina ne fit qu'augmenter, tandis que deux autres prisonniers, deux sirènes cette fois-ci, accusées de ne pas avoir respecté les lois du Commerce Loyal Sous-marins et de s'être adonnées à des activités anticoncurrentielles de vente d'algues aux propriétés magiques. Elles furent finalement condamnées à une amende d'un montant qui ne signifiait pas grand-chose pour Blanche et Regina mais qui sembla assez important dans la monnaie locale des sirènes, aux vues de l'air dépité des deux fraudeuses.

Elles furent elles aussi reconduites vers les geôles souterraines. Enfin, la Gardienne fit pénétrer la dernière accusée dans l'arène et un silence de mort s'abattit sur la fosse.

Cramponnée à Regina, Blanche émit un gémissement sourd.

* * *

Emma cligna des yeux. Il était très étrange de se sentir éblouie par les rayons du soleil alors qu'elle se trouvait à des kilomètres sous la surface de l'océan, mais c'est pourtant ce qui lui arriva. Le soleil parvenait à éclairer les gradins de la fosse, où des centaines de sirènes la fixaient d'un air clairement hostile.

 _Ça se présente plutôt mal_ , songea-t-elle, presque avec ironie.

La situation paraissait réellement désespérée, son instinct de survie lui hurlait que tout était fichu, qu'elle allait se faire massacrer par une horde de sirènes assoiffées de vengeance et de sang…

Pourtant, Emma se sentait étrangement calme. Ses mains étaient enchaînées, l'empêchant de toucher le pendentif, mais elle sentait tout de même la présence chaude et réconfortante du minuscule collier, à son cou.

Les images et les émotions des vies qu'elle avait vécues à travers le bijou s'étaient bousculées toute la nuit dans sa tête, si bien qu'à l'aube, elle ne savait plus très bien si elle était une princesse persécutée par sa belle-mère, une ancienne enfant battue devenue maléfique ou un malheureux prince condamné à un mariage sans amour. Finalement, comparé à toutes les épreuves que ces trois-là avaient dû affronter, les petits soucis d'Emma ne semblaient guère dramatiques.

 _Ah, d'accord. Donc se retrouver enchaînée au fond d'une fosse pleine de sirènes enragées qui veulent ta peau, ça n'est pas assez dramatique à ton goût ?_ Grommela la petite voix de sa conscience, quelque part au fin fond de son esprit.

Etrangement, non. Emma avait peur, c'est vrai, mais il lui semblait aussi être habitée par le courage et l'espoir des précédents détenteurs du collier, comme si la bravoure de Blanche-Neige, la détermination de Regina et l'abnégation d'Henri Senior lui donnaient la force nécessaire pour affronter la colère d'Aglaophème.

Le fait d'avoir partagé si intimement les souvenirs de ces individus, de les avoir même _vécus_ d'une certaine manière, cela semblait avoir donné à Emma un courage nouveau, mais aussi un sentiment bizarre d'apaisement. En effet, toute la colère, toute la rancœur qu'elle avait éprouvée pour sa mère et Regina, avait disparu. Comment pourrait-on en vouloir à quelqu'un dont ont a vécu les souvenirs les plus douloureux, les plus forts ? Elle avait à présent l'impression de comprendre plus clairement ces deux femmes, et cette impression lui donnait un étrange sentiment de plénitude et d'apaisement.

En outre, d'un point de vue plus objectif, Emma avait fini par arriver à la conclusion que si un objet contenant les souvenirs de Blanche et Regina s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à sa cellule, c'était surement que celles-ci ne devaient pas être bien loin. Emma ignorait par quel tour de magie elles auraient bien pu la retrouver au fin fond de l'océan, mais la petite flamme qu'avait allumé le collier magique en elle lui intimait la conviction profonde que sa mère et Regina étaient là, quelque part.

Cette étrange certitude lui redonna un peu d'espoir. Relevant la tête, elle fit face au regard d'acier de la Sirène millénaire.

\- Ô Gardienne, qui gardes-tu dans les Profondeurs de l'Océan Notre Maître ? Donne-nous son nom et nous jugerons de ses crimes, car tel est notre Devoir Sacré, depuis l'Aube du Monde jusqu'à la Fin des Temps.

La voix dure et puissante d'Aglaophème s'abattit sur Emma qui frémit légèrement.

\- Ô Noble Reine, répondit la Gardienne, postée à ses côtés. Daigne recevoir celle qui a offensé les Lois immémoriales du Peuple de la Mer, je m'en remets à Toi pour son Jugement. J'ai veillé sa captivité dans les Profondeurs, car tel est mon Devoir Sacré, depuis l'Aube du Monde jusqu'à la Fin des Temps.

Les deux tritons armés poussèrent Emma encore un peu plus près de l'estrade où la Reine et ses dix juges l'observaient en silence, une rage froide affichée sur chacun de leur visage.

\- Voici, Ô ma Reine, Emma, fille de Blanche Neige, dont le crime est d'avoir usé de sa magie pernicieuse pour assassiner Notre Sœur Ligie la Vaillante, reprit ma vieille sirène de sa voix rauque et morbide. Après l'avoir capturé par des procédés de magie noire, elle a utilisé cette même magie maléfique pour lui ôter la vie. Quel Jugement entends-tu rendre, Noble Reine, pour cette violation de la Première Loi Primordiale du Peuple de la Mer ?

Cette fois-ci, toutes les sirènes présentes étaient suspendues aux lèvres d'Aglaophème, retenant leur souffle.

Emma leva les yeux vers la Reine. Celle-ci ne n'avait fait aucun signe aux juges assis à ses côtés, de toute évidence, elle entendait régler cette affaire elle-même. L'importance de ce jugement semblait tenir tout le peuple des sirènes en haleine.

Aglaophème, quant à elle, ne quittait pas Emma des yeux. Son regard sombre, empli de la haine et de la rancœur qu'elle entretenait pour la Sauveuse, fixa Emma pendant un long moment. Puis, elle se leva de son trône, flottant à quelques centimètres de l'estrade. Elle possédait certainement la beauté la plus parfaite de tous les mondes réunis, mais elle était également l'une des créatures les plus terrifiantes qu'Emma n'ait jamais vu. La magnificence de son armure scintillante, de la queue d'un noir profond, de ses cheveux, de ses yeux… Toute cette perfection ne rendait que plus effrayante l'expression meurtrière inscrite sur son visage sans âge.

\- Avant le prononcé de la sentence, dit-elle se sa voix majestueuse. Emma, fille de Blanche Neige, aurais-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?

Emma ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Pour être honnête, elle doutait que les sirènes n'attachent de l'importance au principe du contradictoire. Mais Aglaophème paraissait lui offrir la possibilité de se défendre.

\- Eh bien, euh… je suis innocente du crime dont vous m'accuser, fut tout ce qu'Emma trouva à répondre.

Les sourcils de la Reine se haussèrent dangereusement.

\- Tu nies donc la mort de notre bien aimée Livie ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton venimeux.

Emma rassembla tout le courage qui lui restait pour lui répondre d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas.

\- Non. Mais je nie le fait d'en être la cause. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait tué. C'est… quelqu'un d'autre.

Une vague de grondement rageur parcourut l'assemblée des sirènes, insultées par l'insolence d'Emma qui osait mentir si effrontément face à leur Souveraine Sacrée.

Cette dernière émit un petit ricanement sceptique.

\- Assez de ces manœuvres, Emma, fille de Blanche Neige. Qui d'autre que toi aurait pu être à bord du même navire et maitriser la Magie que tu possèdes ? Qui aurait pu tuer Notre Sœur par ses charmes diaboliques, si ce n'est toi ?

Emma sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle déglutit avec peine mais ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-elle pu répondre à cela ? Que c'était Regina qui avait transformé cette Livie en morceau de bois ? La veille au soir, elle aurait été prête à le faire, à hurler le nom de celle à cause de qui tout cela était arrivé. Mais à présent… Le fait d'avoir vécu une partie de ce qu'avait été la vie de Regina, d'avoir ressentit les douleurs et les peurs de la petite fille maltraitée par sa mère, puis de la jeune femme mariée de force à un vieillard, et enfin de la jeune femme aimante, qui était parvenue à élever et à aimer son ennemie… Tout cela l'empêchait de crier « C'est Regina ! Tout est de sa faute ! ». Car après tout, n'avait-elle pas été elle-même Regina au cours de la nuit ?

Enchainée devant la Reine des Sirènes Exilées, il lui semblait maintenant impossible de prononcer ces mots.

Alors, une voix s'éleva quelque part sur sa gauche, une voix qu'Emma connaissait bien, une voix qu'elle avait haïe, puis supportée, et enfin appréciée ; une voix claire et retentissante, qui s'écria :

\- C'est moi qui ai tué Livie !

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez moi vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ou ce que vous imaginez pour la suite !**

 **En attendant, je vous dis à bientôt ;)**


	19. Chapitre 19 : Mère et fille

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

 **Encore une fois désolée pour ceux qui ont attendu, j'essaie d'être aussi régulière que possible dans mes publications mais la vie réelle prend parfois le dessus ^^**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouvel épisode des aventures sous-marines de nos héros, surtout que la fin se rapproche...**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Mère et fille**

Blanche-Neige n'était pas, en temps normal, du genre à céder facilement à la panique. Elle avait appris très jeune à garder la tête froide dans des situations qui semblaient désespérées, et c'est ce qui lui avait permis de rester en vie aussi longtemps, lui donnant assez de courage et d'ingéniosité pour toujours parvenir à échapper in extremis aux gardes de la Méchante Reine. Être obligée de survivre seule dans une forêt à l'âge de seize ans permettait de développer ce genre d'aptitude.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle sentit les centaines de regards des sirènes furieuses se poser sur elle et Regina, la panique la gagna. Pas seulement à cause du fait qu'elles risquaient de se faire étriper par un millier de créatures marines assoiffées de sang. Non. Si Blanche était au bord de la crise d'angoisse, c'était surtout parce que Regina n'avait absolument pas respecté le plan qu'elles avaient prévu ensemble et qui, à aucun moment, n'impliquait le fait qu'elle se dénonce publiquement.

Blanche ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un geste spontané, irréfléchi, ou si Regina avait prévu dès le départ de ne pas respecter le plan qu'elles avaient mis au point, se contentant de faire croire à sa belle-fille qu'elle l'appliquerait à la lettre.

 _Maudite sorcière_ , songea Blanche en fusillant sa belle-mère du regard. Plus elle y pensait et plus elle était certaine que Regina avait tout manigancé. Elle lui avait fait croire que son plan consisterait seulement à utiliser sa magie pour détacher Emma à distance, puis pour créer une diversion avec une attaque de flammes imperméables à l'eau dans les gradins, donnant ainsi l'occasion à Emma de s'esquiver discrètement… C'était un plan bancal, certes, mais Blanche n'aurait jamais pensé que Regina en ait élaboré un autre seule, sans l'avertir…

 _Certainement parce qu'elle savait que j'aurais refusé qu'elle se sacrifie. Il y a forcément un autre moyen._

A ses côtés, Regina se tenait debout, sa longue queue argentée battant nerveusement l'eau sous elle. Son visage n'exprimait qu'une détermination farouche qui donna à Blanche envie de l'étrangler.

Elle risquait déjà de perdre sa fille et son mari, elle refusait de perdre sa belle-mère en prime !

Mais la princesse n'eut pas même le temps de saisir le bras de Regina, que quatre sirènes armées de lance se jetèrent sur elles et les immobilisèrent. Voyant que Regina se faisait maîtriser sans résistance, Blanche renonça à lutter. Quoiqu'ait prévu sa belle-mère, il semblait plus prudent de suivre aveuglément et de lui faire confiance… du moins, pour l'instant.

* * *

Tout se passait exactement comme elle l'avait prévu, songea Regina alors que les gardes la trainaient sans ménagement vers l'estrade des juges où trônait Aglaophème.

Derrière elle, elle sentit que des sirènes tiraient également Blanche Neige vers le centre de la fosse. Et, étonnamment, aucun bruit de lutte ne laissait entendre que la princesse se débattait.

 _Peut-être me fait elle confiance, finalement ?_ Songea-t-elle. Regina se sentit étrangement rassérénée par cette idée.

 _Ou peut-être sait-elle simplement qu'elle n'a pas d'autre choix,_ suggéra une petite voix cynique, quelque part au fond de son esprit.

Regina s'en voulait d'avoir trompé Blanche en lui exposant un faux plan, mais elle savait quelle aurait été la réaction de la princesse si elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle comptait simplement se rendre. Blanche aurait tout de suite jugé ce plan bien trop dangereux et globalement totalement idiot.

Pour être honnête, Regina le pensait aussi. Si tout se passait au mieux, Emma aurait peut-être encore assez de pouvoirs magiques pour les conjuguer aux siens et ainsi les faire tous s'évader… et, dans le pire des cas, Regina espérait que les sirènes résisteraient à la tentation de tous les tuer et accepteraient de relâcher Emma et Blanche, qui iraient ensuite toutes les deux sauver Henri…

Lorsque Regina repensait aux pouvoirs terriblement instables et imprévisibles d'Emma, elle se disait qu'elles n'auraient malheureusement pas l'occasion de voir se réaliser le plan « au mieux ».

Mais étrangement, la perspective de se sacrifier pour Emma et Blanche ne l'effrayait pas. Cela lui apparaissait même presque comme une évidence. Après tout ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir…

Les deux sirènes qui la maintenaient la forcèrent à s'agenouiller devant l'estrade – ou plutôt à tordre sa queue de poisson de manière à paraître à genoux, du moins ce qui passait comme tel pour une sirène dépourvue de genoux. Relevant les yeux, Regina croisa le regard brûlant de colère de la légendaire Aglaophème.

Sur sa droite, elle sentait le regard, non moins intense, d'Emma, rivé sur elle.

* * *

Ses nageoires étaient comme engourdies tandis qu'elle observait d'un air ahuri les deux sirènes se faire traîner jusqu'aux pieds d'Aglaophème.

Il s'agissait des bustes de sa mère et de Regina mais dotés de queues de poissons… Exactement comme elle !

Outre le choc de découvrir que sa mère et la Méchante Reine étaient parvenues à se métamorphoser en sirènes, la jeune femme avait été littéralement abasourdie d'entendre Regina s'accuser à sa place. La voir reconnaître publiquement qu'elle était l'auteur d'un crime simplement pour sauver la peau d'Emma… ça n'était pas vraiment le comportement typique du Maire de Storybrooke.

Néanmoins, ça aurait pu être quelque chose que l'ancienne Regina aurait fait sans hésiter, Emma en était persuadée. Depuis qu'elle avait littéralement _vécu_ des fragments de la vie de son ancienne ennemie, la jeune femme avait l'intime conviction de comprendre cette jeune fille tourmentée qui était devenue la ténébreuse sorcière qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Et cette jeune fille n'aurait jamais assisté à une telle injustice sans réagir.

Emma croisa le regard de sa mère et ne put retenir un imperceptible sourire. Ce n'est qu'à présent qu'elle réalisait à quel point Blanche Neige lui avait manquée ! Elle l'observa un moment. Blanche demeurait belle et combative, même encadrée de deux gardes et avec une queue de poisson bleu clair en guise de pieds. Emma ressentit un élan de fierté et d'amour profond pour cette femme, cette princesse guerrière dont elle avait partagé quelques souvenirs d'une douleur et d'une intensité terrifiantes.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Emma était fière que Blanche Neige soit sa mère. Et, pour la première fois, elle avait envie de l'appeler « Maman ».

Elle l'aimait, d'un amour inconditionnel et pur, l'amour d'un enfant pour celle qui lui a donné la vie.

Mais également l'amour de celle qui avait vécu les épreuves les plus terribles de Blanche et qui la comprenait à présent, de façon instinctive. C'était un peu comme le fait d'aimer une partie de soi-même, pour laquelle on ne peut être que fier et compréhensif.

Cet amour étrange mais puissant, elle sentait qu'elle l'éprouvait à présent également pour Regina.

Cet élan d'affection se mua cependant en angoisse sourdre lorsqu'Emma vit Aglaophème se lever de son trône, ses yeux de braise toujours rivés sur Regina.

Le calme souverain avec lequel Regina observait la Reine des Océans frisait l'insolence et Emma aurait voulu lui crier d'abandonner son petit air fier rien que pour cette fois. Mais l'ancienne Reine se contenta de rendre son regard noir à Aglaophème, dont la queue battit l'eau avec colère.

\- Qui es-tu, toi qui ose interrompre un Jugement Sacré en plaidant l'innocence d'une criminelle ? Gronda la Reine des Sirènes, des éclairs dans les yeux.

La vieille Gardienne, qui se tenait derrière Emma, poussa une exclamation rageuse et Blanche lui lança un regard terrifié. Mais, avant que la sirène n'ait pu les accuser de l'avoir attaquée, Regina répondit d'une voix forte :

\- Je suis Regina, fille du Prince Henri, Souveraine de la Forêt Enchantée… et Maire de Storybrooke, ajouta-t-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

La belle bouche d'Aglaophème se tordit en un rictus mauvais.

\- Une reine humaine, donc ? Je me doutais bien que vous n'étiez pas de véritables sirènes ; l'aura magique qui vous enveloppe vous a trahi.

\- Les inconvénients mineurs d'un sortilège imparfait, admit poliment Regina en hochant la tête. Mais un sortilège visiblement suffisant pour berner vos gardes et pénétrer au cœur même de votre royaume, Noble Reine.

Blanche ne savait pas ce que cherchait à faire Regina, mais si elle essayait de rendre Aglaophème encore plus furieuse, on peut dire que c'était réussi. Les nageoires de la sirène s'agitaient violemment et elle paraissait sur le point d'exploser. Elle abattit son sceptre sur le sol de l'estrade dans un bruit sourd.

\- Les royautés humaines ne signifient rien pour nous, ce n'est pas ton statut qui te sauvera, petite reine. Ne doute pas que tes insultes au Peuple de la Mer seront durement châtiées, siffla Aglaophème d'un ton venimeux.

\- Tu vas avoir bien plus à châtier que de simples insultes, Ô Noble Reine, rétorqua Regina d'une voix égale. Car, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, c'est moi qui ai tué Livie, et non pas cette jeune femme qui est innocente, acheva-t-elle en désignant Emma d'un signe de tête.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Et comment comptes-tu nous prouver que c'est toi et non Emma qui est l'auteur de ce meurtre ? Interrogea Aglaophème, ses yeux millénaires scrutant minutieusement le visage impassible de Regina.

\- Avec ceci, répliqua cette dernière en agitant un bras, toujours enserré dans la poigne de fer d'une de ses geôlières.

Aglaophème fit signe à celle-ci de relâcher son emprise. Regina libéra prestement sa main et, ouvrant largement sa paume, elle y fit apparaitre des flammes bleutées qui dansaient au rythme de l'eau.

\- Comme tu peux le constater, moi aussi je pratique la Magie, déclara Regina d'un ton un peu triomphant. Je la pratique même bien mieux qu'Emma qui n'est encore qu'une simple débutante et qui se révélerait tout à fait incapable de transformer le moindre être vivant en morceau de bois, aussi stupide et primitif soit-il.

Et, sans laisser le temps à Aglaophème de la foudroyer sur place, Regina se mit à raconter en détails comment ils étaient arrivés au Pays Imaginaire, comment ils avaient rencontré la sirène Livie et comment elle s'en était débarrassée.

Emma échangea un regard effaré avec Blanche qui n'était visiblement pas au courant de ce que prévoyait Regina. En voyant l'éclat paniqué dans les yeux de sa mère, Emma eut soudain un doute affreux : et si le plan de Regina était simplement de se laisser exécuter à sa place ?

Cette idée terrifiante, mais malheureusement plausible, frappa Emma de plein fouet. Et si Regina n'avait jamais prévu de s'échapper avec elles mais de se sacrifier ? Comment Emma pourrait-elle annoncer à Henri que sa mère adoptive avait été massacré par un groupe de sirènes au fin fond d'un océan maudit ? Sans parler de ce qu'elle-même ressentirait… comment pourrait-elle encore se regarder dans un miroir après avoir laissé Regina se sacrifier pour elle ?

La peur envahit Emma, avec une violence et une soudaineté qui l'étonnèrent. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se focaliser sur les sentiments puissants qui l'habitaient. C'est comme cela que sa magie se manifestait habituellement. Elle avait déjà essayé de l'invoquer dans sa cellule bien entendu, sans résultat, mais peut-être que la perspective de la mort prochaine de son amie réveillerait ses dons magiques…

La Sauveuse eut beau se concentrer, aucune Magie ne se manifesta. Pire encore, elle ne ressentait pas sa présence monter, se déployer autour d'elle, comme à l'accoutumé… Quelque chose la bloquait.

Levant les yeux, Emma croisa le regard méprisant et légèrement goguenard d'Aglaophème, posé sur elle.

Evidemment. La sirène était certainement une des sorcières les plus puissantes et les plus âgées de tous les mondes connus. Elle avait sûrement fait en sorte que la métamorphose en sirène bloque les pouvoirs d'Emma. C'était si simple et si évident que la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre de dépit.

Elle était enchainée, maintenue par deux sirènes armées jusqu'au dents… et elle n'avait plus de pouvoirs magiques.

Les choses n'allaient pas aller en s'arrangeant.

* * *

Regina observait Emma du coin de l'œil. Elle la vit fermer les yeux et se concentrer, ce qui signifiait sûrement qu'elle essayait d'invoquer sa magie… ou qu'elle était constipée, mais étant donné qu'elle possédait actuellement une queue de poisson, Regina opta pour la première option.

Comme rien ne se produisait, elle sentit ses derniers espoirs s'effondrer.

 _Bon super. Elle n'a pas de pouvoir. Il fallait s'y attendre. Et maintenant ?_

Face à elle, Aglaophème contenait sa rage avec peine. La Reine des Sirènes avait reporté sur elle toute sa haine et sa rancueur, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle croyait à présent la version de Regina. Restait à savoir ce qu'elle allait faire des quatre autres.

\- Votre Altesse, je me remets bien volontiers à votre Justice pour le crime que j'ai commis. Cependant, je vous demande de libérer mes quatre compagnons, qui sont innocents de tout crime commis à l'encontre de votre peuple. Et je sais que le Peuple des Sirènes se refuse à tolérer l'injustice, plaida Regina, les yeux rivés sur ceux de la Reine des Sirènes.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard aigu mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se tourna vers les dix juges, toujours assises derrière elle. Elles semblaient toutes communiquer silencieusement. Leur colère et leur soif de vengeance étaient perceptibles. Mais, heureusement pour Regina, le sens de la Justice des Sirènes n'avait rien d'exagéré. Condamner des innocents avérés était une chose qu'elles ne pouvaient assumer publiquement.

Lorsque la Reine se tourna vers la Gardienne, Regina sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il suffisait que la vieille sirène parle pour que Blanche soit accusée de l'avoir attaquée…

Après un instant de concertation muette, Aglaophème se retourna vers les trois prisonnières.

\- Nous étudierons leur cas plus tard. Mais avant toute chose, nous allons punir le meurtre odieux de notre bien-aimé Sœur Livie.

Son ton dur et son rictus cruel redonnèrent à Regina la force de se raccrocher à l'ultime atout qu'elle possédait encore.

\- Je fais appel à la Troisième Loi Primordiale du Peuple de la Mer pour ma défense, claironna-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Sur les gradins, les sirènes poussèrent des exclamations.

Regina vit Blanche et Emma échanger un nouveau regard perplexe et affolé.

 _Pour le coup, elles ont raison, c'est totalement dingue…_

\- La Troisième Loi Primordiale ? Répéta Aglaophème, écumante de rage, à présent.

\- Celle-là même. Et c'est vous que je défis, votre Majesté.

Les exclamations s'amplifièrent. Aglaophème se tourna de nouveau vers la Gardienne, attendant manifestement son avis sur le recours à une telle loi.

La vieille sirène s'avança et le silence se fit instantanément.

\- Poséidon, Père de toute chose ici-bas, nous a offert les Lois Primordiales du Peuple de la Mer en formulant la Troisième Loi de la sorte : « _Tout accusé, ou parent de ce dernier, pourra défendre son honneur et sa bonne foi, en défiant un des juges selon son choix, au cours d'une Ordalie par combat_. »

 _\- Une Ordalie par combat ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, Mère ?_

 _\- Il s'agit d'un rite barbare par lequel les peuples primitifs rendent parfois la justice. L'accusé sera déclaré innocent s'il bat son adversaire au cours d'un combat loyal._

 _\- Un combat loyal, ça veut dire sans magie ?_

 _\- Tu ne comprends décidément rien à rien, ma pauvre Regina._

La voix de Cora résonnant toujours à ses oreilles, Regina songea que ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Plus elle observait Aglaophème, et plus elle en était convaincue.

Outre le fait qu'elle était elle-même d'une nullité crasse dans les combats purement physique, il fallait bien avouer que la sirène, malgré son grand âge, paraissait encore au sommet de sa forme. Et si jamais les coups magiques étaient permis, il ne faisait aucun doute que les pouvoirs de Regina ne pouraient rivaliser avec ceux d'Aglaophème

Enfin, de toute façon, si elle avait demandé une ordalie par combat contre la Reine, c'était aussi dans l'espoir que le spectacle distrairait suffisamment longtemps les gardes pour donner à Blanche et Emma l'occasion de tenter quelque chose pour s'enfuir… C'était sûrement tout ce que Regina pouvait encore espérer obtenir de ce combat perdu d'avance.

Aglaophème sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, puis hocha imperceptiblement la tête. La Gardienne se racla la gorge avant de déclarer :

\- Bien, si tel est ton choix, Regina, fille d'Henry, nous ne pouvons te le refuser. La Troisième Loi Primordiale du Peuple de la Mer a été invoquée, le Combat se fera sans Magie et opposera l'Illustre Reine de la Cité Perdue et du Peuple Exilée des Filles de Poséidon, à…

\- A moi, intervint une voix à la gauche de Regina.

Interdite, elle regarda Blanche d'un air effaré. Non…

\- Qui es-tu, toi qui oses interrompre la Gardienne ? Intervint une des juges, visiblement excédée.

\- Je suis Blanche Neige, mère d'Emma. Je demande l'honneur de combattre votre Reine, au nom et à la place de Regina, dont je serai le Héro.

\- Cela ne se peut, rétorqua la Gardienne avec mauvaise humeur. Seule l'accusée ou un de ses parents proches peut…

\- Précisément. Il se trouve que je suis un parent proche. Je suis sa fille. Et je combattrai au nom de la Reine Regina, ma Mère.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en reviews, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis !**

 **Encore une fois merci de me lire, c'est vraiment quelque chose de fantastique de pouvoir publier ici :)**

 **A bientôt !**


	20. Chapitre 20 : Ordalie par combat

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Une nouvelle fois, désolée pour le retard, mais avec la rentrée et tout ce qui s'en suit, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire !**

 **La fin se rapproche,**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Ordalie par combat**

Le brouhaha qui suivit la déclaration de Blanche Neige fut assourdissant. Sur les gradins, les sirènes hurlaient en brandissant le poing, outrées que deux humaines déguisées osent défier leur Reine Sacrée.

Mais, malgré le vacarme, une résolution paisible s'était emparée de Blanche, qui se contentait de fixer Aglaophème de ses grands yeux verts en amande. Elle savait que la Reine la jaugeait du regard, l'évaluait en silence. Et elle sentait que la sirène allait accepter son défi. Parce que, d'une certaine manière, elles étaient semblables. C'était toutes les deux des guerrières, des combattantes, et elles le savaient. Un simple coup d'œil à l'autre leur avait suffi pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un adversaire à leur taille. Blanche voyait dans les yeux d'Aglaophème que la sirène arrivait à cette même conclusion. Et elle sentait aussi que l'Illustre Reine de la Cité Perdue n'était pas une lâche. Au contraire, elle percevait combien il aurait été déshonorant pour Aglaophème d'accepter de combattre la plus faible de ses deux adversaires.

Car, Blanche le savait, Regina n'aurait pas fait le poids contre la sirène surentraînée, dans un duel sans magie. D'un point de vue purement physique, la Méchante Reine maniait l'épée de manière correcte, mais sans plus. Etant sa plus ancienne ennemie, Blanche connaissait parfaitement le niveau de sa belle-mère, et avait donc compris qu'elle courait tout droit au massacre.

Alors, elle avait réagi, plus par instinct qu'autre chose. Parce que c'était la chose la plus évidente à faire. Parce qu'elle n'aurait pu supporter de voir Regina mise en pièces par cette créature aquatique. Encore moins après que sa belle-mère se soit dénoncée pour sauver sa propre fille. Regina s'était sacrifiée pour Emma. A présent, c'était à elle, Blanche-Neige, de se sacrifier pour la Méchante Reine. L'amour qu'elle ressentait pour elle lui aurait de toute façon interdit d'agir autrement. S'aurait été comme accepter de regarder sa mère mourir sans rien tenter.

Bombant le torse, l'ancienne institutrice de Storybrooke défia Aglaophème du regard, sa longue queue d'un bleu profond battant régulièrement l'eau autour d'elle.

* * *

Luttant contre la poigne d'acier de ses geôlières, Regina tenta de se retourner pour faire face à Blanche et la dissuader de commettre une telle folie. Mais, outre le fait que les sirènes qui la maintenait avaient des muscles qui auraient fait frémir Gaston de jalousie, Regina ne parvint pas à croiser le regard de sa belle-fille.

Cette dernière semblait livrer un combat muet avec la Reine des sirènes, dont les yeux sombres étaient plongés dans les siens. Bien qu'ayant très envie de hurler à Blanche d'arrêter son stupide petit manège, Regina retint son souffle. Elle était incapable de dire pourquoi, mais elle savait qu'en cet instant, parler n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses.

A sa droite, elle sentait Emma se débattre silencieusement afin de pouvoir elle aussi se tourner vers sa mère. La jeune femme paraissait abasourdie et même légèrement sonnée, et semblait tout aussi incapable de parler que la Méchante Reine.

Finalement, Aglaophème s'avança vers le rebord de l'estrade, surplombant les trois prisonnières de toute sa hauteur.

\- Fort bien, Blanche-Neige, Fille de Regina. C'est toi que j'affronterai en combat singulier.

Blanche inclina la tête et Regina sentit une terrible angoisse l'envahir.

\- Non ! Non, Blanche, je t'interdis de faire ça ! Blanche ! Je peux…

Mais Blanche évita le regard de Regina, se contentant de fixer résolument un point au loin. Elle sembla se refermer sur elle-même, plonger dans une sorte de concentration sereine dans laquelle elle avait pris l'habitude de se recueillir, avant chaque combat, au temps des Grandes Guerres contre la Méchante Reine.

Seul le cri d'Emma parut la sortir brusquement de sa torpeur.

\- Mary Marga... Maman ! Non, je t'en prie… eh, je suis sa fille, d'accord ? Je suis la fille de Blanche Neige, laissez-moi combattre à sa place, laissez-moi…

Le coup l'atteignit en plein estomac, la pliant en deux.

\- NON ! Ne la touchez pas ! Emma !

Blanche donna un coup de coude si violent à sa geôlière que cette dernière la laissa filer, le nez en sang. D'un coup de nageoire, Blanche atteignit Emma et la sirène qui venait de la frapper recula prudemment, lâchant la sauveuse.

Prenant sa fille dans ses bras, Blanche l'étreignit avec une force qu'Emma ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Tu… tu ne peux pas… elle va te…, commença Emma, d'une vois enrouée.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de sa mère, si identique au sien, et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Blanche aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Voir Emma enfin l'accepter dans son rôle de mère, lui ouvrir son cœur, l'appeler maman… cela faisait beaucoup pour la princesse, qui sentit un sanglot étouffé monter dans sa gorge… Fermant les yeux, elle inspira profondément. Non, elle ne devait pas perdre ses moyens, pas maintenant.

Rouvrant les yeux, elle prit le visage d'Emma dans ses mains et lui sourit, avec une tendresse et un amour infinis.

\- Ma chérie, ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Même après vingt-huit ans de Mary-Margaret, je ne crois pas être trop rouillée… et, quoi qu'il arrive, n'oublie pas que je t'aime par-dessus tout.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front, les yeux brûlants de larmes contenues.

\- Mais ceci est mon combat, ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix, avant de se détacher d'Emma.

Passant près de Regina, elle l'effleura et leurs doigts se touchèrent. Elles n'échangèrent pas une parole, ni un regard. A quoi bon ? Elles s'étaient déjà tout avoué, elles connaissaient leurs sentiments réciproques depuis bien longtemps. Le fait qu'elles les aient finalement toutes les deux acceptés ne faisaient que renforcer le lien filial qui les unissait et se passait de mot.

La reine Aglaophème avait nagé jusqu'au bas de l'estrade et attendait que son adversaire l'y rejoigne. A ses côtés, la vieille Gardienne se tenait raide et droite comme la Justice qu'elle était censée incarner.

* * *

Blanche les rejoignit et se posta face à Aglaophème. Cette dernière se tourna vers la Gardienne et tous les regards se posèrent sur la veille sirène.

\- Selon la Troisième Loi Primordiale du peuple de la Mer, le choix des armes revient à l'Offensée, scanda la Gardienne de sa voix d'outre-tombe.

Elle fit un signe en direction de la Reine qui répondit, sans hésiter :

\- La lance.

Une clameur enthousiaste monta des gradins et la garde qui venait de saisir à nouveau Emma par les épaules lui susurra à l'oreille :

\- La lance est l'arme sacrée de la Reine. Jamais personne ne l'a égalée à cet art, elle n'a jamais été vaincue… Prépare toi à voir ta mère mourir, humaine.

Emma lutta contre l'irrépressible envie de se retourner et de lui briser le nez, mais elle contenta de serrer les poings, s'enjoignant au calme. Une rixe avec sa geôlière n'aiderait sûrement pas à améliorer la situation actuelle. Le cœur serré par l'angoisse, elle fixa Blanche avec effroi. Elle ne pouvait pas vaincre Aglaophème, elle allait…

Impassible, Blanche Neige hocha la tête et se saisit de la lance que lui tendait la Gardienne. Aglaophème fit de même puis s'écarta de quelques battements de nageoires. S'avançant vers elle, la Gardienne lui passa un bracelet d'or autour du bras, bracelet qui, Regina le savait, allait neutraliser ses pouvoirs.

Les gardes entourant Regina et Emma les firent reculer vers le bord de la fosse. Epaule contre épaule, elles échangèrent un regard, bref mais dans lequel on pouvait lire la même appréhension de ce qui allait suivre.

La Gardienne fit signe aux deux adversaires de se positionner face à face, à une quinzaine de mètres l'une de l'autre, au centre de l'arène. Puis elle rejoignit le bas de l'estrade des Juges et déclama :

\- La Troisième Loi Primordiale du Peuple de la Mer a été invoquée, le Combat se fera sans Magie et opposera l'Illustre Reine de la Cité Perdue et du Peuple Exilée des Filles de Poséidon, à Blanche-Neige, Fille de Regina et Princesse de la Forêt Enchantée. L'arme utilisée sera la Lance et seule la Mort saurait arrêter vos bras. Puisse les Dieux vous être favorables.

A ses derniers mots, elle inclina la tête et les sirènes poussèrent des cris de guerre. Et, avant qu'Emma n'ait pu se remettre du choc d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un combat à mort, Aglaophème s'était déjà élancé vers Blanche, sa lance brandie.

La princesse demeura immobile et, une fraction de seconde avant que la lame de la sirène ne lui transperce le flanc, elle se jeta de côté d'un coup de nageoire. Cependant, Aglaophème semblait s'attendre à ce genre de ruse, car elle contre-attaqua aussitôt, visant cette fois la gorge de son adversaire. Blanche réagit avec une vitesse fulgurante, rejetant la tête en arrière, évitant la décapitation de peu.

Emma ne pu retenir une exclamation terrifiée en voyant la lance effleurer la nuque de sa mère, et elle entendit Regina étouffer un juron à sa gauche. Mais déjà, le combat reprenait de plus belle.

* * *

L'adresse et la férocité de la Reine des sirènes étaient extraordinaires. Sa longue queue d'un noir de geais lui permettait de se mouvoir avec rapidité et précision, et d'un simple mouvement de nageoires, elle était capable d'asséner un coup à la force décuplée par la puissance incroyable de son corps mi-humain mi-poisson. Sans relâche, elle attaquait et harcelait Blanche, feintant et parant à une vitesse quasi-surnaturelle.

Face à cette démone des eaux, Blanche Neige reculait, parant et parant encore, incapable de saisir la moindre ouverture. Mais bien qu'elle parût en difficulté, il faut bien admettre que le simple fait qu'elle soit encore en vie et sans égratignure, constituait un exploit en soit. Car, si elle ne prenait pas le dessus, elle était tout de même assez agile et douée pour tenir tête à la Championne Aquatique du Combat à la Lance.

Comme hypnotisées, Regina et Emma suivaient le combat des yeux, à la fois horrifiées et fascinées par l'étrange ballet aquatique qui se déroulait devant elles. Une danse mortelle de deux créatures mystiques qui, d'un ample mouvement de lance, créaient des remous et des sillons de bulles derrière elles.

Le combat à la lance n'avait rien à voir avec le combat à l'épée, comme Emma le constata. Les deux adversaires tenaient successivement leur lance à deux mains, à une main, brandie au-dessus de leur tête, ou encore tournoyant autour d'elles, dans l'espoir d'égorger l'ennemie. La dextérité et la fluidité avec lesquelles elles maniaient leurs armes donnaient au combat une grâce et même une beauté déconcertante. En même temps qu'une terrible violence.

Emma savait que Blanche Neige avait été une grande guerrière, elle l'avait même vu combattre à quelques occasions. Cependant, jamais elle encore elle n'avait assisté à un combat singulier dans lequel évoluait celle qu'elle avait longtemps considérée comme une petite princesse fragile. A présent qu'elle observait Blanche se fendre, parer, esquiver, bander les muscles saillants de ses bras… eh bien, elle devait bien admettre que sa mère ressemblait davantage à Xena la Guerrière plutôt qu'à la version Disney de Blanche Neige.

Cependant, malgré sa vitesse et son adresse, Blanche perdait du terrain à vue d'œil. Moins habituée qu'Aglaophème à se déplacer par battements de nageoire, les coups et les esquives de la jeune femme étaient moins précis, freinés par ses mouvements parfois désordonnés. Sans compter que se battre dans l'eau n'était pas vraiment sa spécialité et, bien qu'à moitié poisson, elle sentait ses muscles protester et faiblir un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Sentant que son adversaire faiblissait, Aglaophème parut animée par une vigueur nouvelle et, d'un puissant coup de nageoire, elle déstabilisa Blanche, la forçant à reculer, avant de lui asséner un coup de lance vicieux au côté.

La lame érafla les côtes à nu de la jeune femme qui gémit mais parvint à esquiver un deuxième coup de lance. Sur les gradins, les sirènes poussèrent de féroces cris de joie, tandis que, sur l'estrade, les juges applaudissaient leur reine.

\- Non ! S'écria Regina, se débattant contre ses gardes.

Furieuse, elle fit apparaitre une flamme bleutée au creux de chacune de ses paumes, mais les sirènes ne parurent guère impressionnées. L'une d'elle marmonna une formule et les flammes s'éteignirent. Des geôlières magiciennes, de mieux en mieux, songea sombrement l'ex Méchante Reine.

Emma, luttait elle-aussi pour se libérer, mais sa seule force physique ne pouvait rivaliser avec celle des deux sirènes qui la maintenaient immobile.

A quelques mètres d'elles, Blanche continuait courageusement de s'opposer à Aglaophème, mais sa blessure la ralentissait et affaiblissait les coups qu'elle portait. Profitant de son avantage, la Reine des sirènes abandonna les feintes et tactiques rusées qu'elle employait depuis le début, se contentant d'une attaque violente et frontale, misant sur sa force physique supérieure et la violence de ses coups.

Grâce à cette technique, elle parvint à toucher une nouvelle fois Blanche, lui lacérant l'épaule et le bras droit. D'un violent coup de coude, elle lui brisa le nez, l'envoyant rouler au sol.

Les cris de Regina et Emma furent couverts par la clameur qui montait des tribunes. Prostrée dans le sable, ballottée par les courants marins, Blanche Neige serrait convulsivement sa lance mais semblait incapable de se redresser.

Aglaphème, un sourire malveillant aux lèvres, nagea lentement vers elle, sa lance brandit.

La gorge en feu, Emma ne pouvait arrêter de hurler le nom de sa mère, la supplier de se relever, supplier Aglaophème de l'épargner, menacer tout le monde… et sangloter en criant « MAMAN ! NON ! MAMAN ! »

A ses côtés, Regina hurlait aussi, parce qu'elle savait que la sirène n'épargnerait pas Blanche Neige, parce qu'elle allait prendre un malin plaisir à mettre à mort celle que Regina venait enfin de reconnaître comme sa fille…

Blanche Neige releva soudain la tête et, semblant percevoir leurs voix, elle regarda dans leur direction. Une étrange expression passa alors sur son visage maculé de sang, une sorte de joie féroce qu'Emma ne lui avait jamais vu.

Alors que la sirène se dressait au-dessus d'elle, levant sa lance, prête à frapper, Blanche Neige réagit avec une vitesse stupéfiante. Elle roula sur le côté et, d'un ample mouvement de bras, elle lacéra l'abdomen de la Reine. Le cri de la sirène, un mélange de douleur et de rage, retentit dans toute la fosse et fut repris par les milliers de sirènes présentes, horrifiées de voir couler le sang de leur souveraine.

Profitant de la déconcentration d'Aglaophème, Blanche se redressa et, pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, ce fut elle qui attaqua frontalement son adversaire. Poussant un cri de guerre rageur, la jeune femme brandit sa lance et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur le flanc de la Reine, qui ne l'évita qu'à la dernière seconde.

Entendre Emma et Regina crier son nom paraissait avoir donné à Blanche Neige une force nouvelle et, elle se jeta dans le combat avec une ferveur ahurissante. Jamais Emma n'aurait imaginé qu'une telle furie guerrière l'animait.

Rendue furieuse par sa blessure, Aglaophème redoubla elle-aussi de violence et d'ardeur, ses yeux animés par une rage meurtrière. A voir les deux ennemies en découdre, plus personne ne pouvait douter qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un duel à mort.

Autour des deux combattantes, des larmes rouges de sang s'éparpillèrent au gré du courant marin.

* * *

Incapable de reprendre sa respiration, Regina observait, bouche bée, la douce Blanche Neige se transformer en machine de guerre. Et, malgré elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer : voilà ce en quoi j'ai changé l'innocente fillette que j'ai élevée. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle en était désolée ou fière. Sûrement un peu des deux.

La violence du combat était telle à présent, qu'Emma n'aurait pas été étonnée de voir des étincelles jaillir de chacune des deux lances. A chaque fois qu'elles s'entrechoquaient, les deux combattantes étaient projetées en arrière, tant elles portaient des coups d'une férocité extrême.

Chacune d'elles avaient reçu de nouvelles blessures, au visage, au dos, aux bras, et même aux nageoires. Mais rien ne semblait plus les atteindre. Concentrée l'une sur l'autre, le monde aurait pu s'écrouler autour d'elles, elles ne l'auraient pas remarqué.

Mais finalement, ce fut cette trop grande concentration qui provoqua la perte de l'une des deux combattantes. Blanche Neige attaqua une énième fois, frontalement et, les yeux rivés sur son arme, Aglaophème ne vit pas le mouvement de la queue de poisson que Blanche était parvenue à parfaitement maîtriser. Plongeant sur le côté à la dernière seconde, la princesse donna un puissant coup de nageoire, qui atteignit la sirène au creux des reins, la pliant en deux. Alors, frappant la main armée de la Reine de la hampe de sa lance, elle lui brisa net le poignet. Poussant un râle de souffrance, Aglaophème lâcha sa lance et s'affaissa sur le sol, vaincue.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la foule. Autour de Regina et Emma, les gardes se regardaient, pétrifiées.

Des milliers de pairs d'yeux fixaient Blanche Neige, attendant avec effroi qu'elle mette à mort leur Souveraine Millénaire, véritable déesse vivante.

S'approchant lentement de la Reine, Blanche constata qu'elle était plus mal en point qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Tenant d'une main la large plaie qu'elle avait au ventre et qui saignait abondamment, Aglaophème avait replié contre sa poitrine son autre membre brisé.

Redressant laborieusement la tête, elle fit face à la jeune femme qui la surplombait de toute sa hauteur, la stupéfaction d'avoir été battue et la résignation à son sort s'inscrivant sur son visage meurtri.

\- Tu m'as vaincue, Blanche Neige, fille de Regina. Tu as défait ce qui avait été fait, je ne suis plus Celle qui Jamais ne fut Vaincue et ta mère n'est plus menacée par le Châtiment réservé aux meurtriers. A présent, achève ton œuvre.

Elle inclina la tête, dévoilant sa nuque.

Les gardes d'Emma et de Regina les avaient relâchées. Côtes à côtes, sirènes et humaines observaient, silencieuses, la fin de la légendaire Reine du Peuple de la Mer.

Tous les regards rivés sur elle, Blanche Neige considéra pendant un moment la sirène à ses pieds. Puis, lentement, elle abaissa sa lance.

Apercevant son geste, Aglaophème redressa la tête et lui lança un regard perçant.

\- Que fais-tu ? Tu dois m'achever !

Il y avait à présent de la colère dans sa voix.

\- Je refuse, répondit simplement Blanche.

\- Comment oses-tu m'humilier encore davantage ? Tu dois me rendre la faveur de m'offrir une mort au combat digne ! Souhaites-tu me priver de l'Elysée, le Paradis des Héros ? Je ne pourrais me présenter à mon père Poséidon après avoir été épargnée par une ennemie !

Sa voix était rude et féroce.

\- Alors, la solution me parait simple, rétorqua doucement Blanche Neige. Ne soyons pas ennemies, et je n'aurai pas à te tuer. Être épargnée de la main d'une amie ne saurait te condamner au Tartare.

Et, sous les yeux ébahis de tous, et surtout d'Aglaophème, Blanche Neige lui tendit la main, comme pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Amie ? Rétorqua la Reine incrédule, après un instant de silence. Et comment pourrais-tu l'être ?

\- Parce que, commença Blanche d'une voix posée. Je pense savoir comment ramener Livie à la vie.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est tout pour ce soir ! Surtout laissez moi des reviews pour que je sache ce que vous avez pensé de ce petit combat !**

 **A très vite :)**


	21. Chapitre 21 : Le secret de la Magie

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Et voici un des derniers chapitres de cette histoire sous-marine ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Le secret de la Magie**

Le silence qui suivit la déclaration de Blanche Neige fut assourdissant.

Les yeux millénaires de la Reine des Sirènes fixaient la jeune femme comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait vraiment. Son poignet cassé serré contre sa poitrine, son autre main plaquée contre la large blessure de son abdomen, Aglaophème était en piteux état. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais paru aussi féroce, son regard impitoyable scrutant le visage de son adversaire, comme pour y déceler une trace de mensonge.

\- Aucune magie ne saurait faire revenir un défunt dans le monde des vivants, finit-elle par déclarer d'un ton grave.

Son teint était livide et ses yeux étaient voilés par la douleur, mais sa voix restait ferme et sévère.

\- Vous avez raison, votre Altesse. Mais encore faut-il que la personne en question soit réellement décédée, répondit Blanche d'une voix calme.

Le peu de couleur qui restait sur le visage d'Aglaophème disparut.

\- Cesse d'insulter la mémoire de ma sœur avec ta langue de vipère et tes misérables mensonges, sale humaine ! Hurla la Reine avec rage.

Sa sœur ? Emma fronça les sourcils. Depuis qu'elle était retenue prisonnière dans le monde marin, elle avait entendu les sirènes s'appeler toutes ainsi. Mais Aglaophème venait de dire « ma sœur » et non pas « notre sœur »… Se pourrait-il… ?

\- Je ne cherche pas à vous mentir, votre Majesté. Je pense sincèrement que Livie est toujours vivante ! Se défendit Blanche avec véhémence.

\- Oh vraiment ? Qu'est-ce donc que cette nouvelle fable ? Éructa une des juges depuis l'estrade, ses yeux haineux rivés sur Blanche Neige.

Sans se laisser intimidée, et ce malgré les centaines de sirènes armées qui l'entouraient, Blanche répondit calmement :

\- Livie a été transformée en statue de bois, mais elle n'est pas morte, du moins pas dans le sens où nous l'entendons. Je ne connais pas grand-chose à la magie, mais je suppose que si nous la retransformions en sirène, elle vivrait de nouveau.

\- Et crois-tu donc que nous n'y avons pas pensé avant toi ? Répliqua Aglaophème d'un ton cinglant. Nos meilleures magiciennes y ont travaillé pendant des jours, essayant de la retransformer, de la ranimer… Mais rien n'y a fait !

Elle avait lancé ces derniers mots avec tant de rage et de douleur qu'Emma fut convaincue par la véracité de sa propre théorie au sujet de l'identité de Livie – ou plutôt de la princesse Livie.

Blanche Neige semblait être arrivée aux mêmes conclusions car, lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, se fut d'une voix douce et pleine de compassion :

\- Noble Reine, je ne suis encore une fois pas une experte des arts magiques. Cependant, j'ai appris que certains des sorts les plus puissants des humains ne peuvent être défaits que par ceux qui les ont lancés… J'ai raison ? Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers sa belle-mère.

Si Regina était demeurée silencieuse pendant tout cet échange, elle n'en avait cependant pas perdu une miette. Levant les yeux vers Blanche, elle esquissa un imperceptible mouvement de tête affirmatif, avant de souffler :

\- Sur le principe, oui. Cependant, certains sorts de magie noire incluant des métamorphoses humaines ne peuvent pas toujours être inversés… mais je veux bien essayer, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter devant l'expression meurtrière d'Aglaophème.

\- Avez-vous conservé le… corps, votre Altesse ? Demanda Blanche.

Une main plaquée sur ses côtes blessées, elle n'était pas aussi mal en point que la Reine mais semblait souffrir. Cependant, elle paraissait avant tout bien décidée à terminer cette conversation.

\- Oui… Allez la chercher, ordonna la Reine en se tournant vers deux gardes qui s'exécutèrent aussitôt. Il vaudrait mieux pour toi et tes compagnons que ta théorie soit vraie, humaine, sans quoi tu regretteras de ne pas m'avoir achevée…

Aglaophème s'interrompit, le corps parcourut de tremblements. La vieille Gardienne la rejoignit en deux coups de nageoires, refermant sa main noueuse sur le bras portant le bracelet inhibiteur de Magie.

\- Ô Reine des reines, tu as combattu avec bravoure, à présent retrouve tes pouvoirs divins et guérit des maux qui te rongent !

En prononçant ces paroles, elle retira le bracelet en or du bras de sa Souveraine dont la respiration était devenue sifflante. Cependant, dès que la Gardienne lui eut ôté l'inhibiteur de magie, la Reine poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, alors que son pouvoir coulait de nouveau dans ses veines. Le teint moins pâle, elle saisit son poignet cassé de sa main valide et entreprit de se guérir elle-même.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Regina et Emma s'était approchées de Blanche. Celle-ci se tourna vers elles et, lâchant sa lance, enlaça sa fille.

\- Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas t'inquiéter, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille tandis qu'Emma la serrait contre son cœur en gémissant.

\- Blanche Neige, ne t'avise plus jamais de refaire une idiotie de ce genre ! Gronda Regina avec fureur. Quand je pense…

\- Je vous ai sauvé la vie. Mais il n'y a pas de quoi, rétorqua Blanche en se détachant doucement d'Emma. Et cette idée n'était pas plus stupide que celle de vous livrer aux sirènes en espérant qu'elles nous laisseraient partir.

Regina ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais une étrange expression passa alors sur son visage, et elle ne dit rien. Tendant les bras, elle étreignit doucement Blanche, prenant garde à ne pas appuyer sur ses blessures.

\- Tu m'as fichu une peur bleue, finit-elle par souffler, tandis que Blanche Neige l'enlaçait en soupirant.

Si Emma ne venait pas de voir sa propre mère vaincre une sirène millénaire au combat à la lance, elle aurait juré que cette petite scène était la chose la plus étrange qu'elle ait vu aujourd'hui. Depuis quand Blanche Neige et la Méchante Reine se faisaient-elles des câlins ? Certainement depuis que Blanche avait revendiqué être la fille de Regina pour combattre à sa place… Si elle n'avait pas vécu les souvenirs des deux femmes, Emma aurait pensé que le monde était devenu fou.

Autour d'elles, les gardes armées de lances les encerclaient, mais à une distance raisonnable. Blanche Neige ne venait-elle pas, après tout, de vaincre leur Souveraine en combat singulier, prouvant ainsi l'innocence de l'accusée ?

* * *

Tandis qu'Emma observait Aglaophème accepter l'aide de deux des juges pour refermer la plaie béante de son abdomen, Regina entreprit de soigner sa belle-fille, commençant par refermer la vilaine blessure qu'elle avait aux côtes, puis s'occupant des diverses égratignures, aux bras, au visage et aux nageoires.

Alors que les gardes revenaient en portant la statue de bois qu'était devenue Livie, Emma songea soudain à Crochet et à son père. Elle avait cru qu'ils étaient dans les tribunes, ou même qu'ils n'étaient pas venus avec Blanche et Regina, mais ça ne collait pas.

Se tournant vers Blanche pour l'interroger, elle fut interrompue par Aglaophème. La Reine des sirènes paraissait s'être un peu remise et, ayant retrouvé son air farouche, elle s'adressa à Regina :

\- Eh bien ! Puisque tu es celle qui a lancé ce sort, peux-tu l'annuler ?

\- Je vais faire mon possible, oui, répondit Regina d'un air impassible.

Elle échangea un bref regard avec Blanche, puis se dirigea vers la statue de la malheureuse Livie, placée au pied de l'estrade des juges. Levant les bras, elle ferma les yeux, concentrant toute la puissance de sa Magie.

Autour d'elle, la Reine, Blanche, Emma, les gardes, les juges, les spectateurs des gradins, plus personne ne bougea ni n'émettait le moindre son. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur les mains de la sorcière humaine, tout le monde retenait son souffle.

Puis, soudain, la Magie de Regina se déchaina. De sombres éclairs noirs jaillirent de ses paumes et vinrent frapper la statue de bois. Une minuscule tornade d'eau sembla se former autour de l'ancienne Méchante Reine, tandis que le pouvoir semblait jaillir de chaque pore de sa peau en crépitant. L'eau autour de la statue entra en ébullition, et une intense lumière violette entoura Livie d'un halot protecteur. Poussant un cri, Regina produisit un ultime éclair de magie noire, puis le silence revint.

Une sorte de brume liquide semblait s'être constituée autour de la statue. Alors que le bouillonnement de l'eau s'atténuait et que la tornade marine disparaissait, Livie apparut, entourée d'un halot violet… et toujours faite de bois.

Aglaophème poussa un cri de rage et Regina sembla dépitée mais pas vraiment surprise. Blanche, quant à elle, sentit tous ses espoirs s'effondrer. Elle avait fait croire à la Reine que sa sœur pourrait lui être rendue… et à présent, Aglaophème allait sûrement déverser sa hargne vengeresse sur elles.

Sans laisser le temps à la Reine de prendre la moindre décision, Regina releva les bras, faisant une nouvelle tentative. Sa puissante magie éclata encore une fois, déchainant une véritable tempête sous-marine. Emma se sentit ballottée par les courants d'eau de mer et fut projetée contre sa mère qui passa aussitôt un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

Lorsque le calme revint, il fallut bien admettre l'évidence : Regina avait de nouveau échoué. Se retournant vers Aglaophème, elle déclara :

\- Je suis navrée, Votre Altesse. Il n'y a rien de plus que je puisse faire. Certains pans de la Magie sont si instables que les meilleurs contre-sorts ne fonctionnent pas toujours…

Se jetant sur elle, Aglaophème la saisit par les épaules et cracha avec hargne :

\- Si ta fille ne m'avait pas vaincue en combat singulier, je me ferais une joie de te tuer le plus lentement et le plus douloureusement possible, sale humaine !

\- Oh, je n'en doute pas, répliqua Regina avec un rictus digne de la Méchante Reine.

Voyant que tout ceci allait rapidement dégénérer, Emma essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de Blanche pour s'interposer mais sa mère la retint fermement.

\- Non ! Ne t'en mêle pas !

\- M'en mêler ? Maman, j'y suis mêlée depuis le début, rétorqua Emma, agacée.

\- Peut-être mais… je t'aime trop pour te voir te mettre en danger, répondit Blanche dans un murmure, les larmes aux yeux.

Emma ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer que c'était exactement ce qu'elle-même avait du vivre pendant ce combat terrifiant mais elle se retint. Les mots de Blanche semblaient avoir soudain fait naître une idée en elle.

Prenant sa mère par la main, elle l'entraina à sa suite, rejoignant Regina et Aglaophème aux pieds de la statue.

\- Votre Altesse, Livie est votre jeune sœur, n'est-ce pas ? Votre vraie sœur ? Lança Emma, tentant de séparer Aglaophème et Regina, qui paraissaient à deux doigts de s'étriper à mains nues.

\- Toutes les sirènes sont sœurs, rétorqua la Reine d'une voix dure. Et toutes méritent d'être vengées !

\- Verser le sang ne ramènera pas votre sœur, votre Altesse, pas plus que la magie noire de Regina ! Seule la vraie Magie, la Magie de l'amour peut briser un tel maléfice !

Aglaophème lui jeta un regard malfaisant, des larmes de rage et de chagrin roulant le long de ses joues.

\- Tait-toi ! Rien ne pourra la ramener, rien ! Hurla-t-elle avec une sorte de désespoir, ses mains toujours agrippées aux épaules de Regina.

Cette dernière sembla soudain comme frappée par la foudre. Levant les yeux vers Emma, son visage s'illumina.

\- Bien sûr ! Elle a raison ! C'est évident ! Votre Altesse, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Aglaophème. J'ai jeté bien des sorts dans ma vie, et les plus dévastateurs, je les ai lancés contre ma propre fille (Elle désigna Blanche du menton.) Et savez-vous comment elle et les siens les ont brisés ? Par un baiser de véritable amour !

Blanche sourit, serrant la main d'Emma. C'était ça, le secret de la plus puissante des Magies. L'amour. Et Emma venait de s'en souvenir.

\- Votre Majesté, elle dit vrai ! Regina a jeté le Sort Noir sur la Forêt Enchantée, et le seul contre-sort qui a été efficace, c'est le baiser d'amour sincère qu'Emma a donné à son fils, Henri ! S'exclama-t-elle avec conviction.

Aglaophème les observa toutes les trois, tour à tour, hésitante. Puis son regard se posa sur l'ancienne Gardienne, dont le regard impénétrable semblait plus insondable que jamais. Certaines juges chuchotaient entre elles, depuis la mention du Sort Noir. Indécises, elles se tournèrent finalement vers leur Antique Reine, attendant sa décision.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, Aglaophème relâcha lentement l'étreinte de ses doigts enfoncés dans les clavicules de Regina. Puis, se détournant, elle nagea jusqu'à la statue de sa sœur, sa longue queue noire ondulant gracieusement dans l'eau.

Effleurant de la main la joue de la statue, la Reine baissa la tête, le visage parcheminé de larmes. Son corps trembla et elle laissa échapper un son étrange, une sorte de cri suraiguë et rauque à la fois, un son que reprirent une à une toutes les sirènes présentes. Mais le cri de la Reine était le plus déchirant de tous. Un cri de souffrance et de deuil.

La gorge nouée, Emma observa Aglaophème redresser la tête puis caresser tendrement le visage de bois, tandis que le son qu'elle émettait parut se transformer en une sorte de chant dans une langue incompréhensible, mais d'une beauté et d'une tristesse à fendre le cœur.

Alors, tout doucement, la Reine du Monde Perdu embrassa le front de la statue, avant de l'enlacer en chantant, ses larmes coulant le long du bois.

Une étrange lueur bleue apparut, enveloppant la Reine et la statue, éblouissant tous ceux qui se trouvaient là. Fermant les yeux, Emma se détourna. Lorsqu'enfin elle put les rouvrir, se fut pour voir Aglaophème qui serrait dans ses bras sa jeune sœur Livie, l'imprudente sirène qui les avait menacés sur le Jolly Roger.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour ce soir !**

 **Surtout laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à bientôt !**


	22. Chapitre 22 : Retrouvailles

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Petit cadeau en retard : voilà le pénultième chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et merci encore de me lire !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Retrouvailles**

Lorsque les centaines de sirènes dans les gradins s'aperçurent que Livie venait de retrouver son apparence d'origine, des exclamations et des hourras retentirent dans toute la fosse, les juges et les gardes se joignant même à l'euphorie du peuple sous-marin.

Regina s'était reculée et avait rejoint Emma et Blanche. Cette dernière la saisit par le bras, refusant de la voir s'éloigner de nouveau. Toutes les trois, elles attendirent en silence que la Reine Aglaophème rompe l'étreinte avec sa sœur.

Finalement, elle se détacha doucement de Livie, qui paraissait un peu perplexe et perdue, puis se tourna vers les trois humaines. Choisissant visiblement ses mots avec soin, elle mit un certain temps avant de reprendre la parole. Enfin, elle déclara de sa voix profonde, qui résonna dans toute l'arène :

\- Par votre faute, la Princesse des Océans, Livie l'Intrépide, avait perdu la vie… mais elle l'a retrouvée, par votre fait. Aucune de vous ne saurait donc être reconnue coupable de meurtre ou d'assassinat, mais plutôt d'usage de Magie noire sur un membre du Peuple de la Mer.

Un silence pesant suivit cette déclaration. Blanche, une main sur le bras de chacune des deux autres, sentit Emma et Regina se raidirent au même moment. Cependant, elle savait que la Magie de sa belle-mère, sa propre force physique ainsi que celle d'Emma seraient insuffisantes si Aglaophème ordonnait à ses gardes de les immobiliser à nouveau et de les exécuter pour avoir jeté un sort à Livie.

Cette éventualité parut traverser l'esprit de la Reine. Les yeux rivés sur sa sœur, elle semblait réfléchir intensément. Puis, elle finit par relever la tête et nagea doucement vers les trois femmes qui attendaient son verdict, méfiantes.

\- Oui, tu as attaqué ma sœur, déclara-t-elle posément en fixant Regina de ses yeux aussi sombres et insondables que l'Océan lui-même. Cependant tu as déjà été jugée, jugée et acquittée, au cours d'une Ordalie par combat.

Aglaophème inclina la tête en direction de Blanche Neige, qui lui rendit son salut. Enfin, la Reine des sirènes posa son regard sur Emma et elle termina :

\- Puisque tu es innocente des crimes dont la Sorcière Regina s'est rendue coupable, il n'y a aucune raison pour que les sirènes, dont le sens de la Justice ne saurait faillir, te garde prisonnière au fond de l'Océan.

Emma sentit une profonde vague de soulagement l'envahir, tandis qu'Aglaophème rendait son verdict final :

\- Vous êtes toutes les trois libres de partir.

Regina et Emma échangèrent un sourire soulagé. Blanche, en revanche, paraissait toujours préoccupée.

\- Votre Grâce, commença-t-elle en inclinant humblement la tête. Il me reste une dernière faveur à vous demander.

Les yeux d'Aglaophème se plissèrent et les juges se mirent à chuchoter entre elles, visiblement ulcérées que Blanche ait encore le culot de demander quelque chose alors qu'elle venait d'avoir la vie sauve, mais la Reine lui fit signe de parler.

\- Il s'agit de deux de nos compagnons qui sont venus avec nous et sont toujours retenus dans vos geôles… Mon mari et un autre… ami. Ce sont les deux tritons que vous avez pris pour des déserteurs tout à l'heure et condamnés au fouet… Votre Altesse, nous ne pouvons partir sans eux. Je vous supplie de les relâcher et de ne leur faire subir aucun châtiment d'aucune sorte ; ce ne sont ni des déserteurs, ni de véritables tritons. Simplement des braves qui sont venus sauver ma fille.

Lorsque Blanche Neige acheva de parler, les yeux de la sirène n'était plus que deux fentes. Sa queue battant rageusement l'air, elle parut néanmoins s'enjoindre au calme, avant de répondre :

\- Eh bien, je vois que votre audace et votre insolence sont allées jusqu'à faire passer de misérables humains mâles pour des membres du Peuple de la Mer… Tu me demandes beaucoup, Blanche Neige, fille de Regina. En vérité, ces imposteurs mériteraient de recevoir le châtiment qui leur a été dévolu.

Emma sentit l'angoisse revenir à une vitesse éclaire. Ainsi, David et Crochet étaient ici. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'ils n'avaient donc pas été blessés gravement, enlevés par Peter Pan ou Dieu sait quoi encore. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'était qu'ils risquaient très fortement de se faire flageller. La nausée lui retourna l'estomac et elle lança un coup d'œil terrifié aux deux autres.

Le peu de couleur qu'il restait sur le visage de Blanche Neige avait disparu et ses lèvres tremblaient. Quant à Regina, elle paraissait pétrifiée, tous ses nerfs tendus.

L'expression d'Aglaophème se fit lointaine, pensive, tandis qu'elle observait Blanche d'un air songeur.

Finalement, elle leva un bras et fit un mouvement imperceptible des doigts. Aussitôt, trois gardes et la vieille Gardienne s'élancèrent vers la porte des prisons.

\- La guérison de Livie me fait faire montre de plus d'indulgence que je ne devrais. Vous pouvez partir. Tous les cinq. Mais ne revenez jamais dans cette Cité, déclara-t-elle du ton péremptoire et majestueux que seule une Souveraine savait adopter.

\- Nous vous le promettons, votre Altesse, répondit aussitôt Blanche en inclinant la tête. Regina et Emma l'imitèrent, trop soulagées pour se risquer au moindre commentaire.

* * *

Crochet avait déjà connu pas mal de situations délicates au cours de sa très longue existence. La plupart d'entre elles s'étaient plutôt bien terminées pour lui, lorsqu'on songeait aux risques qu'il avait couru.

Une fois, par exemple, il avait failli être enrôlé de force dans l'équipage d'un homme mi-crabe mi-pieuvre, en échange de cent ans de vie supplémentaire. C'était à la suite d'un naufrage, alors qu'il n'était encore que matelot, bien avant qu'il ne croise le chemin de Milah ou ne perde son frère. Mais, par une sorte de miracle incompréhensible, un navire entièrement noir était apparu au loin et avait foncé vers eux, obligeant Davy Jones à abandonner ses proies pour se concentrer sur la bataille.

Plus récemment, Crochet avait été sur le point de se faire dévorer par une meute de caïmans féroces, avant d'être sauvé in extremis par la Méchante Reine.

Oui, Crochet s'était toujours considéré comme un pirate relativement chanceux.

Pourtant, alors qu'une demi-douzaine de tritons à l'air pas commode ouvrait la porte de sa cellule et l'empoignait sans ménagement pour le conduire Dieu sait où, le Capitaine commença à sérieusement douter de sa chance légendaire. Bien sûr, il était habitué aux petits imprévus du Pays Imaginaire, mais il ne se souvenait pas s'être jamais retrouvé dans un tel pétrin. Etre transformé en triton – et avoir ainsi perdu un des éléments de son anatomie dont il était le plus fier, emprisonné sous des kilomètres d'eau, condamné à vingt coups de fouet et entouré par une armée de sirènes armés de lances tranchantes, ça entrait certainement dans le Top 5 de ses aventures les plus suicidaires. Pourquoi avait-il accepté tout ça déjà ? Ah oui, pour les beaux yeux d'une jolie blonde qui avait la manie de se fourrer dans des ennuis plus gros qu'elle…

Il nota que les gardes se saisissaient également de David, le poussant hors de sa propre cellule.

Essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui l'attendait, Crochet laissa les tritons le conduire jusqu'au bout du couloir sombre puis, la porte face à eux s'ouvrit et ils pénétrèrent de nouveau dans l'étrange arène sous-marine.

David poussa une exclamation. Ébloui par la lumière qui réussissait à traverser des dizaines de kilomètres d'eau sombre, Crochet ne vit pas tout de suite ce qui venait de faire réagir le prince. Clignant des yeux, il finit cependant par comprendre.

Face à eux se tenaient trois sirènes aux longs cheveux ondulant au gré des courants. Les yeux de Crochet se posèrent sur Emma et un sourire se dessina inconsciemment sur le visage du pirate. Savait-elle seulement à quel point elle était belle ? Uniquement vêtue du soutien-gorge qu'elle portait au moment de sa capture, la jeune femme resplendissait, ses longs cheveux dorés formant un halo de lumière autour de sa tête, tandis que ses élégantes nageoires, de la même couleur que ses cheveux, battaient nerveusement l'eau.

Le regard de Crochet s'attarda sur les attraits de la jeune femme. Peut-être était-il bien un pirate chanceux, après tout.

* * *

Poussant elle aussi une exclamation de joie et de soulagement, Blanche Neige se précipita sur Charmant, l'enlaçant à l'en étouffer. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte, visiblement soulagé. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Emma et, se détachant doucement de Blanche, il rejoignit sa fille d'un battement de nageoires et l'étreignit à son tour. Emma se lova dans ses bras en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'est qu'en le revoyant sain et sauf qu'elle réalisa à quel point elle s'était inquiétée pour lui.

Alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras protecteurs, Emma songea, pour la première fois, qu'elle était heureuse que le Prince Charmant soit son père. Lançant un coup d'œil à Blanche et Regina, elle réalisa qu'elle était heureuse d'être avec eux, d'être avec sa _famille_.

Son regard croisa celui de Crochet et un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

* * *

Émue par ces retrouvailles, Blanche nota soudain la présence de sa belle-mère à ses côtés. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment eu de véritables conversations depuis la découverte du petit collier, qu'Emma portait désormais à son cou. Cependant, la princesse sentait qu'elles n'en avaient pas besoin. Elles venaient toutes les deux de risquer successivement leur vie l'une pour l'autre, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Lorsque Blanche plongea son regard dans les grands yeux sombres de Regina, elle sut que tout avait changé. Bien sûr, il restait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir – on n'effaçait pas trente ans de rage meurtrière comme ça, mais elle sentait qu'un ancien lien avait été renoué entre elle et sa belle-mère.

* * *

Emma finit par se détacher lentement de son père. Elle constata que les sirènes dans les gradins les observaient en silence, un silence étrange, mêlé de surprise et d'hostilité. Les gardes et les juges jaugeaient les cinq humains d'un air sévère. Seule Aglaophème paraissait s'être désintéressée d'eux. Le bras passé autour de la taille fine de sa sœur, elle semblait plongée en grande conversation avec elle, tandis qu'elle lui prodiguait les premiers soins magiques dont elle avait besoin, avec une douceur et une attention déconcertantes.

\- Peut-être… qu'on ferait bien d'y aller, marmonna Emma, ses yeux parcourant les gradins d'un air soupçonneux.

Crochet hocha frénétiquement la tête et Regina, suivant son regard, approuva également :

\- Ce serait plus sage, en effet.

Blanche Neige se tourna vers la Reine des Océans et dit, d'une voix calme mais distincte :

\- Votre Altesse, avec votre permission, il est temps pour nous de prendre congé.

Aglaophème releva la tête vers celle qui l'avait battue en combat singulier. Une étrange expression traversa furtivement le visage de la Reine millénaire, puis elle s'avança lentement vers Blanche-Neige, suivie de loin par la princesse Livie qui lançait des coups d'œil méfiants à Regina.

Surplombant Blanche de toute sa hauteur, Aglaophème la contempla un instant en silence. Enfin, l'air solennel, elle déclara :

\- Va, Blanche Neige, fille de Regina, Digne Adversaire des Sirènes et Combattante Victorieuse de la Reine du Monde Perdu. Va, et emmène les tiens avec toi. Puissiez-vous obtenir ce que vous êtes venus chercher sur cette île et ne jamais revenir.

Blanche hocha la tête, visiblement soulagée. Elle fit signe aux autres de la suivre, mais elle parut soudain hésiter. Se retournant une dernière fois vers la Reine, elle répondit, en guise d'adieu :

\- Ce fut un honneur de combattre un adversaire tel que vous.

Aglaophème la considéra quelques instants en silence puis elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Blanche et ses amis firent volte-face. Aglaophème les regarda s'éloigner en nageant vers le sommet de la fosse, un étrange sourire se dessinant sur le visage de la Reine des Sirènes.

* * *

 **Et voilà, fin des aventures sous-marines pour nos héros ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews et à très vite, pour le dernier chapitre ;)**


	23. Chapitre 23 : Guérison

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Bon, après une trèèèès longue absence, voilà enfin le dénouement de cette petite fic ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Guérison**

La goulée d'air frais qu'elle inspira lui brûla les poumons pourtant, sentir l'oxygène circuler librement dans son organisme fut une des sensations les plus merveilleuses qu'Emma eût jamais ressentie. Inspirant à nouveau profondément, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit les têtes de ces cinq compagnons émerger à leur tour de l'Océan. Crochet lâcha un juron sonore tandis que ses longs cheveux trempés lui tombaient devant les yeux.

Emma frémit de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit la magie de Regina l'entourer et l'envelopper tout entière, avant de lui retransformer sa queue de sirène en jambes bien humaines. Les autres parurent eux-aussi profondément soulagés et se mirent à patauger maladroitement jusqu'au rivage.

Regina avait également fait réapparaître leurs habits, secs et propres, sur la plage. Chacun se précipita sur sa tenue, cachant aux autres sa nudité du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Après s'être chacun rhabiller dans son coin, ils se retournèrent et s'observèrent en silence, encore sonnés par tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté cette plage.

\- M'est avis que je n'ai pas compris le quart de ce qui s'est tramé là-dessous, lança finalement Crochet, occupé à ajuster son crochet.

\- La nuit tombera bientôt, remarqua David en observant l'horizon. Nous devrions camper ici. Nous n'avons plus rien à craindre des sirènes… puis nous aurons le temps d'éclaircir certains points.

Son regard se posa sur sa femme, qui approuva d'un signe de tête, avant de saisir doucement la main d'Emma, mais aussi celle de Regina qui, à la grande surprise de David, se laissa faire. Pire, elle rendit son sourire à Blanche, un sourire de soulagement et… d'affection ? Le prince se sentait un peu perdu.

Crochet aussi, visiblement, mais il sembla juger que le changement du comportement de ses compagnons n'était définitivement pas aussi important que son estomac qui criait famine, et il se détourna pour aller ramasser quelques morceaux de bois.

* * *

Ils furent bientôt tous installés autour d'un feu ronflant – ce n'était peut-être pas une excellente idée, mais c'était Peter qui les avait envoyés ici, et puis, ils étaient bien trop exténués pour pouvoir se passer d'un repas chaud, et David fit griller les trois lapins qu'il avait conservé dans sa besace. Alors, le prince et le pirate racontèrent comment ils avaient été menés aux cachots pour désertion, puis jugés, puis libérés. Emma détailla comment Aglaophème l'avait séduite et piégée, puis enfermée dans ses cachots où elle était restée jusqu'au procès. Blanche et Regina expliquèrent ensuite comment elles s'étaient introduites dans la cité, comment elles avaient affronté la Gardienne des cachots, puis tout ce qui s'était déroulé durant le procès. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au duel entre la Reine des Océans et Blanche Neige, David faillit s'étrangler d'horreur et Crochet siffla d'admiration. Emma, quant à elle, frémissait en repensant à la lance acérée de la sirène, qui avait plus d'une fois manquer d'égorger sa mère. Assise à ses côtés, Blanche ne dit rien, mais lui prit la main et la serra doucement en signe de réconfort, jusqu'à la fin du récit de Regina.

\- Eh ben… Blanche Neige qui sauve la vie de la Méchante Reine une deuxième fois en moins de trois jours… cette île nous rend décidément tous fous, plaisanta Crochet avec un petit rictus moqueur.

Emma lui lança un regard peu amène mais Regina se contenta de sourire avant de rétorquer :

\- C'est une île étrange, sans aucun doute. Qui aurait pu penser que nous prendrions la peine de te sortir de ta prison sous-marine avant de partir ? Je serais presque tentée de t'y renvoyer.

\- La Reine des sirènes avait certainement un sens de l'humour plus prononcé que le tien, Majesté, répliqua Crochet sur le même ton.

Se préparant à une longue joute verbale, Emma et ses parents échangèrent un regard amusé. Emma y lut tout l'amour qu'ils avaient pour elle, et qu'elle ne craignait désormais plus d'accepter. Leur souriant avec chaleur, elle effleura machinalement le minuscule collier, toujours pendu à son cou, qui n'avait pas cessé de lui prodiguer une étrange chaleur réconfortante, depuis qu'elle l'avait mis. Emma n'avait pas évoqué le passage du collier devant les autres ; Regina et Blanche non plus. La jeune femme avait le sentiment qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de profondément intime, une chose dont elle ne pourrait parler qu'à Blanche, Regina, ou à Henry Senior, s'il avait encore été de ce monde.

Blanche capta son mouvement et parut deviner les pensées d'Emma, car elle se tourna vers David et ils se comprirent d'un simple regard. Le prince se leva et, se dirigeant vers Crochet, il lui tapota l'épaule en l'interrompant :

\- Allez, camarade ! Laisse donc la Reine tranquille, viens plutôt m'aider à monter les tentes !

Coupé dans son duel verbal avec Regina, Crochet fit la moue mais finit par se lever en soupirant, adressant un salut ironique à l'ancienne Méchante Reine.

\- Pourquoi on se trimbale ce satané pirate depuis le début, je vous le demande, grogna celle-ci mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, Emma s'aperçut qu'elle souriait toujours.

Les yeux de Regina se posèrent sur le minuscule pendentif à son cou et son sourire s'estompa légèrement. Son regard passa d'Emma à Blanche, puis se perdit dans les flammes.

Elles n'étaient plus que toutes les trois, assises côte à côte, face au feu incandescent.

\- Ce collier…, commença alors Emma, lorsqu'elle comprit que les deux autres garderaient le silence. C'est vous qui me l'avez envoyé, n'est-ce pas ?

Lentement, Blanche hocha la tête, ses yeux brillants.

\- Pour ne pas que tu perdes espoir, souffla-t-elle d'une vois enrouée.

Emma lui prit la main et lui sourit, doucement.

\- Je sais. Merci.

Elle se tourna également vers Regina qui hocha lentement la tête, sans quitter le feu des yeux.

\- Ce collier appartenait à Regina. Elle me l'a offert lorsque j'étais enfant, expliqua Blanche d'une voix douce.

\- Oui, je l'ai vu. Voulez-vous… Je devrais peut-être vous le rendre ?

Pour la première fois, les yeux de Regina se détournèrent des flammes pour se river sur Emma.

\- Non, il est à vous, à présent. Mais…Vous l'avez vu ? Répéta-t-elle, perplexe. Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

Emma lui lança un coup d'œil étonné.

\- Eh bien, le collier me l'a montré… C'est bien comme cela qu'il marche, non ? Il nous montre les souvenirs de ses précédents propriétaires ?

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu Emma ?

Blanche paraissait confuse. Regina, en revanche, avait soudain pâlie.

\- Vous avez… vu… nos souvenirs ? Souffla-t-elle enfin, choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

\- J'ai plus eu l'impression de les _vivre_ , pour être honnête, répondit Emma, soudain mal à l'aise.

\- Quels souvenirs ? Interrogea vivement Blanche, avant que Regina n'ait pu réagir.

\- Oh, euh… des souvenirs de vos enfances respectives… puis de plus tard… ils étaient tous reliés au collier, lorsque vous l'avez obtenu, lorsque vous souffriez ou que vous étiez heureuses…

Blanche lança un regard incertain à sa belle-mère, dont les traits s'étaient figés.

\- J'ai aussi ressenti les souvenirs de votre père, murmura Emma, en observant Regina avec prudence.

Pourquoi réagissaient-elles ainsi ? Ni Regina ni Blanche ne semblaient savoir que le collier donnait le pouvoir de voir des souvenirs…

A l'évocation de son père, le regard de Regina s'adoucit, et ses yeux se mirent à briller étrangement, comme si elle cherchait à refouler ses larmes.

\- Qu'avez-vous vu ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Son mariage. Il désespérait de trouver quelqu'un qu'il aimerait plus que sa propre vie… puis il vous a eu, vous.

Regina hocha la tête doucement. La culpabilité et la souffrance qui marquaient son visage touchèrent Emma et, prise d'une impulsion soudaine, elle saisit la main de la Reine et la serra gentiment. L'image de la petite fille apeurée et battue par sa mère lui revint en mémoire et elle frémit. Étrangement, Regina ne dégagea pas sa main.

\- J'ai vu… beaucoup de choses. Mais j'ai surtout ressenti l'amour que vous portiez à Blanche… et qu'elle vous portait aussi. Même dans les pires moments.

Elle les observa tour à tour. Blanche avait les yeux rivés sur Regina, des larmes coulant à présent sur ses joues. La Maire de Storybrooke lui rendit son regard, mais semblait incapable de parler.

Finalement, elle murmura :

\- Oui, le collier nous l'a rappelé à nous aussi… même si j'ignorai que sa magie était si puissante.

Blanche hocha doucement la tête et essuya ses yeux d'un revers de main. Mais toujours troublée, elle fronça les sourcils en murmurant :

\- Comment… comment est-ce possible ?

Regina haussa les épaules.

\- Je l'ignore. Ce collier était un présent de la Fée Bleue à mon père, j'imagine qu'il possède une magie capable d'emmagasiner les émotions de ses porteurs successifs… Il transmet l'amour, il est donc logique qu'il le stocke et le partage ensuite.

\- Oui… c'est vrai qu'il m'a toujours apporté de la force et du réconfort, admit Blanche en acquiesçant. Mais ça ressemblait plutôt à une présence rassurante, qui me réchauffait le cœur… pas à un artefact capable de faire revivre les souvenirs de ses anciens propriétaires.

\- Avec moi non plus, il n'a jamais fait ça, reconnu Regina, pensive. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il est capable de manifester cet amour de différentes manières… ou parce qu'il est réceptif aux pouvoirs de son détenteur et qu'Emma possède un pouvoir d'une puissance que nous ne soupçonnons pas encore ?

Emma eut une moue dubitative et, si Regina semblait légèrement ironique, elle paraissait réfléchir sérieusement à cette option.

\- Plus puissants que vos propres dons, donc, la taquina gentiment Blanche.

\- Disons… que le pouvoir est un trait de famille, répondit la belle-mère avec un rictus amusé.

Elles échangèrent toutes les trois un regard et surent qu'il était inutile d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous partis se coucher, Blanche entamait son premier tour de garde. Ils avaient en effet jugé plus prudent, avec tout ce qui leur était arrivé en si peu de temps, d'organiser des tours de garde. Qui sait ce que Peter préparait ? Il devait certainement être au courant que son plan pour les jeter dans la gueule des sirènes avaient échoué. Et, même s'il répugnait à s'approcher des côtes d'Aglaophème, il était tout à fait capable de leur envoyer une horrible créature ou un mauvais sort en pleine nuit.

Fixant l'horizon et la masse noire de l'Océan face à elle, la princesse semblait cependant étrangement sereine. Comme si elle venait enfin d'être libérée d'un poids qui lui avait pesé durant des années.

\- L'océan peut parfois être apaisant… ce qui est très ironique, dans notre cas.

Blanche ne sursauta pas car elle l'avait entendue approcher. Elle se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de tête, tandis que Regina s'asseyait à ses côtés, près du feu qui continuait de crépiter.

\- Je vais peut-être attendre un peu avant d'oser retourner à la plage, admit Blanche.

Regina émit un petit rire. Se détournant de l'Océan, elle jeta un coup d'œil oblique à Blanche.

\- Tu m'as sauvé… Ce duel… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire…

Blanche lui saisit la main et croisa son regard. Ce soudain passage au tutoiement ne semblait pas la surprendre. Elle souriait.

\- Il n'y a rien besoin de dire. Nous sommes une famille, souffla-t-elle doucement.

Regina hocha la tête, mais presque aussitôt, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle gémit :

\- Je t'ai fait tellement de mal…

Blanche se tourna de manière à lui faire face, plongeant ses grands yeux verts dans le regard tourmenté de sa belle-mère.

\- Moi aussi, je vous en ai fait. Mais je crois qu'il est temps à présent de pardonner… et de guérir.

Regina approuva d'un lent signe de tête, serrant dans ses mains celles de Blanche Neige. Elle se sentit alors envahie par un sentiment extraordinaire, le même que lorsqu'elle avait enlacé la jeune femme, après la découverte du collier.

Résistant à l'envie d'étreindre à nouveau sa belle-fille, Regina se contenta de la fixer d'un air énigmatique avant de répondre.

\- Oui… tu as raison. Je te pardonne… mais avant que tu ne me pardonnes à ton tour, il me reste une chose à faire.

Et, sous le regard interrogateur de Blanche, Regina se glissa derrière elle. Sentant les mains de sa belle-mère se poser sur ses épaules, Blanche tressaillit, mais elle parut comprendre, car elle commença à déboutonner son chemisier, avant de le retirer.

Les larmes de Regina coulèrent lorsqu'elle se retrouva face au dos lacéré de Blanche, triste écho des souffrances qu'elle avait elle-même infligées à la malheureuse jeune fille. De ses mains tremblantes, elle effleura chaque cicatrice, chaque marque gravée dans la chair de Blanche Neige, qui ressortaient horriblement à la lueur du feu. Et, à chaque fois que ses doigts couraient le long d'une des lacérations, celle-ci s'estompait jusqu'à disparaitre totalement, effacée par le pouvoir et l'amour de la Reine.

Lorsque ce fut terminé, Regina laissa retomber ses mains, le corps parcouru de sanglots. Alors, elle sentit les mains froides de Blanches se poser sur son visage et la forcer à relever la tête. Elle croisa le regard de Blanche, dont le visage était également baigné de larmes. Sans dire un mot, la princesse la prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça, tendrement.

\- Je te pardonne… Maman, souffla-t-elle enfin.

Regina émit un drôle de bruit, entre le rire et le gémissement, et resserra son étreinte.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient sur l'île, Emma dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Ainsi, lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle se sentit d'attaque pour reprendre les recherches, alors même qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouveau plan et que Peter avait une nouvelle fois déplacé son campement.

\- Voilà qu'il se trouve à l'autre bout de l'île à présent, ronchonna Crochet en examinant la carte.

\- Bien sûr, il n'avait plus aucun intérêt à rester ici, maintenant que son plan pour nous faire étriper par les sirènes a échoué, soupira Blanche en hochant la tête.

\- Continuer à lui courir après de la sorte ne rime à rien, il nous faut une stratégie d'attaque, renchérit Regina, assise à côté d'elle.

Crochet parut plongé dans de profondes réflexions pendant un bon moment, puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent soudain, retrouvant son air malicieux.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée… Il nous faudrait obtenir l'aide d'une personne qui a toute sa confiance, une personne qui sait comment Peter réfléchit, comment anticiper ses mouvements…

\- Il y aurait une telle personne ici ? Une personne encore vivante ? L'interrogea David, cachant mal son ironie.

Malgré son air sceptique, Emma voyait qu'un lien s'était créé entre le prince et le pirate, une amitié étrange mais solide. Partager une cellule sous-marine semblait les avoir finalement rapprochés.

\- Eh bien, elle vivait ici la première fois que je suis venu sur cette île, et je suppose qu'elle y vit encore… Elle m'appréciait assez, avec un peu de persuasion, elle nous aidera peut-être...

Crochet lança un clin d'œil aguicheur à Emma qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Regina, en revanche, ne parut pas apprécier son expression et il se tourna vers elle, moqueur.

\- Ne craint rien, Grand-mère. Loin de moi l'idée de draguer ta petite-fille.

\- _Grand-mère ?_

Emma ouvrit de grands yeux, choquée, réalisant soudain tout ce que ça impliquait. David explosa de rire et Blanche elle-même émit un petit gloussement amusé. Regina devint livide et, pendant un instant, Emma crut qu'elle allait se jeter sur Crochet. Mais elle se contenta de soupirer, en jetant un regard mi-amusé mi-navré à Emma.

\- Il est vrai que, techniquement, tu es sa belle-grand-mère, la taquina Blanche entre deux rires, ce qui fit redoubler l'hilarité de Crochet et David.

Regina lui lança un coup d'œil peu amène et se tourna vers Emma qui ricanait elle aussi.

\- Je vous préviens, Miss Swan. Appelez-moi ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois grand-mère, et je vous…

\- Prive de goûter ? Risqua Crochet, l'air toujours goguenard.

Son expression changea lorsqu'il reçut une vague d'eau salée sortie de nulle part en pleine tête. Le visage à moitié dissimulé derrière ses cheveux dégoulinants, il marmonna :

\- Ce n'est pas fairplay.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire tandis que le pirate essorait ses moustaches.

Emma croisa le regard de Blanche et celle-ci sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Le collier lui avait permis de comprendre qui avait été Blanche Neige, et de pardonner à cette mère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Mais à présent, elle était là, et Emma savait : Blanche Neige l'aimait, la comprenait et la soutiendrait toujours. La femme assise en face d'elle n'était plus la tendre Mary-Margaret mais la princesse guerrière qui s'était battue en duel contre la Reine des sirènes. C'était aussi et surtout, sa mère, une femme forte et aimante, dont elle était fière d'être la fille.

\- Bon, revenons au plan… qui est cette charmante personne susceptible de nous aider ? Reprit finalement David.

Crochet eut un petit sourire malin et répondit :

\- Une fée… La fée Clochette.

 **The End...**

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'avais commencé cette fic à la fin de l'épisode 3x02, et elle se termine donc avec le début de l'épisode 3x03...**

 **En espérant que cette fin vous a plu ! Comme d'habitude, laissez moi des petites reviews avec vos avis, sur ce chapitre mais aussi si l'ensemble de cette fic :)**

 **Je vous remercie tous encore une fois pour m'avoir lu, pour vos reviews plein de gentillesse et de bienveillance, vous avez vraiment rendu cette première ex^périence géniale !**

 **A bientôt, j'espère!**


End file.
